Tug Of War!
by Divyaa26
Summary: What Happens When Two Boys Get Stuck and Stretched Between Their Girlfriends and Their Sister? ;);) A Begining Of Great Tug Of War Game! Come Back Story Of Mine :):) KaVi and IshYant Fans ; Shouldn't Surely Wanna Miss this one! A Fun Filled, Fluffy Story ; No Heavy Drama aur Emotional Dialouges..:):) PLEASE PEEP IN AND READ THE LATEST UPDATE. I'M BACK AND WANNA SHARE SOMETHING. :)
1. Chapter 1

_**AN : Exams Over and Divyaa26 is Back On FF :):):) I Swear to Good Lord That My hands were litreally itching to write ! Now that My Exams have been over I will just keep writing and keep updating :);):) for my lovely lovely Readers and Reviewers ! You know that I adore you guys , Right?**_

 _ **So Now Coming To The Story ; its A Come Back Story Of Mine! Treat For KaVi and IshYant Fans :):):)**_

 _ **Note / Warning : This Fiction contains only one OC and That is Dushyant and Kavin's Sister. Being an Important character of the story ; I would Like To Clearify this to all that This character of Khushi is NOT RELATED TO ANY FF MEMBER , NOT RELATED TO ANY FRIEND OF MINE , A PURE IMAGINARY CHARACTER OF MINE. Those who don't like to read oc's Please stay as far as possible as I Don't waste My Time Reading some stupid bashes by unknown bashers..Clear?**_

 ** _Good :):)_**

 ** _Now Enjoy Reading! R n R :):):)_**

 _ **.**_

.

 _" Dushyant...I Said Na I Won't..." Ishita said While Removing His Arms Which Were Wrapped around her waist._

 _" Ishita...I'm Your Boyfriend Not Any Stranger Okay? So Stop Freaking Out.." Dushyant Said While raising His Eyebrows._

 _" I'm Not Freaking Out Okay? " Ishita said With A Pout._

 _" Awww My Baby...Abhi Toh Ek Kiss Banti Hai ..." Dushyant Said While Coming Forward.._

 _" Nah Nah...Maine Kaha Na Abhi Nahi..That Was Smart of You Baby But Better Luck Next Time.." Ishita said While Chuckling at Him and Going Into The Kitchen.._

 _And Dushyant Sat On The Couch With Disappointed Look..Ishita Peeped in From Kitchen And Asked with a cute smile.._

 _" Coffee? "_

 _" Ek kiss toh deti nahi apne Iss bechare Boyfriend Ko..I don't Want Your Coffee..." Dushyant Made A Cute Face like A Small kid.._

 _Ishita Adored Him So Much...Well He Was Cute Indeed ; With Those Sugery Dimples Enhancing the Beauty Of His Smile. She Loved Him So Much! He Was Just So Perfect For Her!_

 _And Enough Is Enough! She couldn't See Her Cute Boyfriend like that..She Took Silent Baby Steps and Appeared Behind Him..And Kissed His Right Cheeks Softly.._

 _He Felt Her Soft Lips On his cheeks and His Lips Got Stretched Automatically In A Smile and His Dimples Showed Out Again._

 _He Was Just About To Kiss Her Back On Her Cheeks...But..._

 _TING TING TING TING...TING TING TING TING..._

 _His Phone Rang And He Simply Ignored it...She Tried To Tell Him About the phone but He Ignored it Completely And Kissed Her._

 _" Ab Khush? " She asked While Smiling._

 _" Bohot Zyada.." He Replied Smiling Back.._

 _" Ha..toh ab dekh lo kiska phone tha...Main Coffee lati hu..." Saying this She went inside the kitchen._

 _Dushyant Rested his back on the couch and Took his Mobile.._

 _" Kaun Hai Bhai..Jo Galat Time pe Phone kar raha tha..." Dushyant mummered.._

 _He Checked His Logs and Saw the dialer's name._

 _" Yeh toh sach Mein Mera Bhai Hai..." He Redialled The Number._

 _._

 _" Hello Bhai..." Another Strong Yet Charming Voice Came From The Other Side_

 _" Kavin...Kya Hua? " Dushyant Asked As He Sensed The Happiness in His Eyes._

 _" Bhai..She's Coming! " Kavin Exclaimed Happily._

 _" What Are You Saying Kavin? Kaun Aa Rahi Hai? " Dushyant Asked Confused._

 _" Bhai...******* Ka Voice msg aya tha That She's Coming..." Kavin said._

 _" What! Really? Lekin Yeh kaise ho sakta hai? Aur tuney uski awaz suni...kais..." Dushyant Couldn't Stop Himself._

 _" Bhai Bhai...You Just Come Right Now Asap..Main Apko Sab Thik Se Batata Hu.."_

 _" Okay..I'm coming...Bye! " Dushyant Said and Grabbed His Car Keys and Gushed Outside the door._

 _" Dushyant Coffee Mein..." Ishita Came Outside And Saw Him Nowhere._

 _" Dushyant? "_

 _" Arey Kaha Ho Tum? Abhi Toh Yaha Tha suddenly Kaha Chala Gaya..? " Ishita Stood Confused._

 _... On Other Side ..._

 _" Kavin..." A Sweet Voice Came From Behind._

 _Kavin Turned To See His Sweetheart Standing Near The Door. He Ran To Her And Before She Could Understand Anything ; He Picked Her Up in His Arms..And Twirled Her..She Was Surprised And but than Enjoyed Being In His arms..._

 _" Jaan , Put Me Down.." She Said controlling Her Joy._

 _" Hahaha..." He Laughed in Joy._

 _And Then After Sometime He Put her down And She Wrapped Her Arms Around His Neck And He Placed His Hands around Her Waist.._

 _" Catch Your Breath Kavin..." She Said Caressing His Hair Softly._

 _" Purvi...Purvi I Am So Happy! Can't Tell You! " Kavin Said Pulling Her Closer._

 _" Really? What Happened.? " She asked Caressing His Cheek.._

 _" Pata Chal jayega Jaan...First Let Bhai Come.."_

 _" Okay...Till Then..." Purvi Winked at Him Naughtily._

 _" Till Then Nothing Sweetheart ! " Kavin Said In Order To Tease her._

 _" Fine..." She Rolled Her Eyes and Looked at other side._

 _" Hey...Naraz Ho Gayi Sweetheart? " Kavin Asked Completely Charming Her._

 _She Couldn't Stop Blushing And Looked At Him. He Pulled her closer and Rested his forehead on her's. They Smiled At Each Other...And Started Coming Closer And Closer Towards Each Others Cheeks...And...And...And..._

 _" Ohhh Yaar! Kamse Kam Darwaza Toh Band Kar Liya Karo! " Dushyant Screamed as He Turned At The Other Side._

 _Purvi Jumped Immediately at The Other side and Ran To Her Life inside the kitchen.._

 _" Kya Bhai...Yeh Bhi Koyi Timing Hai Apki? " Kavin Asked Sitting on The Couch._

 _" Meri Timing Ko Chod. Tu Yeh Kya Kar Raha tha? " Dushyant Asked._

 _" Kaha Kuch Kiya..Kuch Karta Ussi Time Pe Toh Aap Aa Gaye...All Thanks To You! " Kavin Said In Sarcastic Way._

 _" Accha...Yeh Sab Chod Mujhe Jaldi Bata Baat Kya Hai? " Dushyant Asked._

 _" Kaunsi Baat? Kya Baat? " Kavin Re-Questioned Him._

 _" Ohh God! Wake Up! Wake Up Kavin! Tuney hi toh phone karke Bulaya Tha And Now You're going Nuts! " Dushyant almost Exclaimed._

 _" Ohh Ohh...Yeah I Got It..." Kavin Sprang up the Couch._

 _" Accha Hua Yaad Aya..Ab Hamein Bhi Bata do Ke Aisi Kya Baat He Jiski Wajah Se tumhare bhai bina bataye yaha pe bhage bhage chale aye."_

 _Both Of Them looked Up to See Ishita Standing At the door. Dushyant Realised Soon that He Just came running all the way to his place without even informing his Girlfriend._

 _" I'm So So Sorry Ishu...Main Woh Itna Excited Ho Gaya tha Ke Batana Bhul Gaya Ke Main Ghar Jaa Raha hu.." Dushyant Apologized Cutely._

 _" Its Okay.." Ishita Smiled At Him._

 _" Coffee For All..! " Purvi Said Happily As She Carried a tray with four coffee mugs._

 _" Hey Purvi..." Ishita Side Hugged Her._

 _" Hey Ishu.." Purvi Smiled Keeping The Tray On The Table._

 _" Waise Ishu Tumhe Kaise pata chala ke Bhai Yaha Aye Hai? " Kavin Asked._

 _" Thanks to Purvi..Ussi ne Mujhe Bataya. " Ishita said While Sipping Her Coffee._

 _" Kavin Thats Not Your Coffee..Its Extra Milk and Less Sugar ; Yeh Bhai Ki Hai...Bhai Yeh lijiye apki aur Yeh Tumhari Hai Kavin With Less Sugar and Extra Strong. "_

 _" Thanks Purvi...Wohi Main Sochu ke Tum Hamari Taste Kaise bhul sakti ho.." Dushyant Thanked Her._

 _" Is It Possible Bhai? " Purvi Chuckled._

 _" No Sweetheart..Okay Now Lets get To the Point.." Kavin Said As Purvi Sat Besides him and Grabbed his arm._

 _" Ya Please! " Dushyant Said While Resting his head on Ishita's Shoulder._

 _" Abhi Thodi Der Pehle, Shanti Maasi ( Shanti Maasi is the kind women who works at Kavin and Dushyant's home. Like Cleaning and Cooking Etc.) Ne bataya ke jab hum ghar pe nhi the tab Ek Ladki ka phone aya tha..Kyuki hum ghar pe nahi the toh Usne Voice msg drop kiya hai."_

 _" Ladki? " Purvi and Ishu Said Unanimously._

 _" Relax Girls...Woh Ladki Koyi Aur Nahi Balki.." Dushyant Said.._

 _" Hamari Choti Behen Hai.." Kavin Said Smiling Warmly._

 _" Choti Behen..? Par Tum dono ne kabhi apni behen ka zikr nahi kiya..? " Ishita asked._

 _" Ha..Kyuki Kabhi waise mauka hi nahi aya.." Dushyant Said._

 _" Ohh..Kya Naam Hai Tumhari Behen Ka? " Purvi Asked Curiously._

 _" Uska Naam Khushi Hai.." Kavin Answered With A Cute Smile._

 _" Ha..Khushi..Meri Aur Kavin Ki Khushi.." Dushyant Said With The Smile._

 _" So Cute! Kitna Pyara Naam Hai Khushi.." Purvi Said._

 _" Ha..Uska Naam Khushi Bhi Hum ne Hi Rakha tha..Remember Kavin? Kaise Rakha Tha? " Dushyant Asked Kavin._

 _" Haha..Ofcourse Bhai..Woh Baat Kaise bhul sakta hu Main." Kavin Smiled._

 _" Kaise Rakha tha? " Ishita Asked._

 _" When Khushi Was Borned We Wanted To Give Her A Unique Name..Aisa Naam Jaise Kisiki Behen Ka Na Ho.." Kavin Said._

 _" Ha..Aur Isiliye Hum Dono ne Apne Apne Naam Mein Se Kuch Letters Mix Karke Yeh Naam Banaya tha.." Dushyant Said._

 _" Okay I Got It..Means Kavin Se K Aur I ..Right? " Purvi Asked Happily._

 _" Aur Dushyant Se H..U..S..H...Right? " Ishita Followed._

 _" Spot On! " Dushyant Gave High-Five To Ishita._

 _" Aur Agey Bata Na Kavin Kya hua? " Dushyant Asked._

 _" Iske Agey Main Nahi Bataunga..." Kavin Said._

 _" Bata Warna Bohot Peetunga Kavin.." Dushyant Threatened Him A Bit._

 _" I Know Aap Mujhe Peet Nahi Sakte.." Kavin Rolled His Eyes._

 _' Ruk Abhi Demo Dikhata Hu.." Dushyant said while getting Up.._

 _" Accha..Okay Okay..Bhai Mera Matlab tha ke Iske aagey main bataunga nahi aap sab khud suno..."_

 _Saying This Kavin Went And Dushyant, Ishita and Purvi Looked At Each Other being Totally Confused._

 _" Hello Bhai..."_

 _A Delicate and Sweet voice came to their Ears. Dushyant Sensed The Voice Without wasting a sec. While Purvi and Ishita kept signing at each other. Dushyant Kept his mug on the table and Entwined his both palms forming a fist and Placed them under his chin and Smiled Softly._

 _Ishita and Purvi Kept Silent And Watched Him._

 _" Hello Bhai..First Of All I Love You Both A Lottttttt ( Lot Was Extended in such manner by that voice. )_

 _Dushyant Smiled And Mummered " We Love You Too " In A Very Low Voice which was Bearly Heard By anyone._

 _" And I'm Missing You Both A Lottt Too..I Know You Both Are Missing Me Too! Last Time We Met in Delhi at home..And Then We Were Very Less in touch. Mum Told Me That You Both Got Promotion! CONGRATULATIONS Bhai! I Am So Proud Of You Both..And Also Got To Know About Your Transfer to Mumbai.."_

 _By Now Dushyant's Eyes Were Covered With A Thin , Very Very Thin Layer Of Water. Ishita and Purvi Also Got To Know About The Girl and they even noticed Dushyat._

 _" It Seemed As If The Distance Has Logned Between Three Of Us. "_

 _Dushyant Nodded As No Very Lightly With those thin water layers still covering his eyes._

 _" Okay Now Enough Of The Emotions! I Know It Seriously Doesn't Suit Us! The Good News is My Course Is Over And Now I Have To Go Ahead With Building My Own Career. That means I Am Coming Back Bhai's! Coming Back At Both Of You Guys! I've got The address of your Residence in Mumbai from Mum. But You Have To Come To Pick Me Up Tommorow At Airport Evening Sharp 5:00 ; As I Am Coming Tommorow! And I So badly wanted to Tell You Both Everything On The Phone But You weren't Home..So dropping this message and Please For God's sake check the message! Okay? Got to go..Love You..And Can't Wait To See You Both.."_

 _The Sweet and Delicate Voice Got Vanished in the air as the message ended. Both the girls were quiet by now and just starring at Dushyant. Dushyant Looked Up and Saw Kavin Smiling at Him._

 _" So This Was It.." Kavin said letting out a sigh._

 _" Gosh! " Dushyant sighed and smiled a bit._

 _" I Know. " Kavin Patted his back and Sat again._

 _A Moment Of Brief Silence._

 _" She's Very Delicate! " Purvi Stated._

 _" Yeah. And Very Cute." Ishita Followed._

 _Kavin and Dushyant Glanced at each other for a minute and then -_

 _" Well You Think so! "_

 _Both The Girls Looked Confused Again._

 _" Hey, Can We Come To Recieve her At The Airport Tommorow? " Purvi Asked._

 _" Umm..I Don't Think its a good idea. " Dushyant said Gatering the mugs as they finished their coffee._

 _" But Why? Like..We Really wanna come Baby.." Ishita Said While Following Him To The Kitchen._

 _" Ishita..Your Baby Has A Younger Brother and A Younger sister behind him. And Your Baby's Younger Sister is Coming Tommorow. " Dushyant said while washing the mugs._

 _" Okay I Got It..I Know It Would Be A Bit Awkward To Her But Still.." Ishita Said._

 _" Why Do You Girls Just Wanna Give A 440 volts Shock To Our Poor Little Sister? " Kavin Said While Taking Out Some Eggs From The Fridge._

 _" Shock? What Kind Of Shock? " Purvi Asked While Cutting Some Onions._

 _" Shock That Her Big Bro's Got Two Beautiful and Stunning Girlfriends? " Ishita said Giving A High Five To Purvi._

 _" Yep. Exactly! " Dushyant Said Finishing the washing stuff._

 _" Really? "_

 _" Really? "_

 _Both the girls raised eyebrows in disbelief._

 _" Yup. The Fact is that she's completely unaware of the thing that We Both Have Girlfriends. And that too In a Serious Relationship." Dushyant Explained._

 _" Haan toh Bhai , She'll be happy na? " Purvi asked._

 _" No Dear..She Would..actually We Don't Even Know How Her Reaction would be.." Dushyant said While sitting On the Counter._

 _" Hmm..." Kavin Said While Mixing the chopped onions with eggs._

 _" How Old Is She? " Ishita asked as Four Of Them Were Gathered around the Platform where Kavin and Purvi were preparing for some omelets._

 _" Twenty.." Kavin Said._

 _" She's Very Young then.." Ishita Said._

 _" Okay..You Know what..I Understand that She'll find It Strange initially...She would Feel awkward Meeting us. But then She'll gell up with us. Right Ishu? " Purvi asked._

 _" Yup.." Ishita completed._

 _Dushyant and Kavin Sighed and Nodded Their Heads._

 _" Fine...Your Wish. You both can come tommorow."_

 _" All the Best.."_

 _Dushyant and Kavin Said Alternatively._

 _" Lots Of Cleaning work Should Be Done Kavin..As Khushi is Gonna stay with both of you now ; And She'll kill You Guys If She Steps in a Messy Home." Purvi said._

 _" No Sweetheart! She's alike Us.." Kavin said._

 _" Really.? " Ishita Asked._

 _" Yep." Dushyant said._

 _" Really Looking Forward to Meet her." Purvi and Ishita Smiled Out Of Curiosity At Each Other._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **So Guys This Was The First Chapter! Hope You Guys Liked It! Tell Me Through Your Precious Reviews..** :):):) _

_**Bashing Won't Affect Anything To Me ; Why? Umm...Lemme Think , Because I Just Don't Care ;)**_

 ** _Next Updates : Tu Hai Ke Nahi And Strangers Really?_**

 ** _Stay Tuned Guys!_**

 ** _Thank You!_**

 ** _Keep Smiling and Stay Happy._**

 ** _\- Divyaa26 :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

AN _ **: Heyaaa! Divyaa here :):) With The Next Update! I know you all must be surprised ke maine itna jaldi kaise update kiya ;) but now get used to of it my lovely readers ; Because I won't make you all wait for long now :):)**_

 _ **Thanks Asfa,Arooj, Nimmi , Sukhi , Guest For Reading My Chapter :) Love Ya Guys :)**_

 _ **Thanks Arushi Nadia for your lovely review dear :) love ya :)**_

 _ **Thanks Madhumati , Apka hukum sar aankho par ;) hehehe..love ya : )**_

 _ **Thanks Dareya Lovers , Love ya dids :)**_

 _ **Thanks Ritika , I Am glad that you recollect memories of your brother. Love ya :)**_

 _ **Thanks Meghna , Meghu You Always Use so loving words for me! Love ya :)**_

 ** _Thanks Purvi's niharika, love duo and purvi, neha and ashi for your sweet reviews , Love ya :)_**

 ** _Thanks Shrushti , Ofcourse I remember You Sweetheart..How can I forget Such a sweet girl like you..Love you so much for loving and supporting Me and My Stories. Love Ya :)_**

 ** _Thanks Candy 126 , You are more cute then My come back :) Love ya :)_**

 ** _Thanks VaiBa For You kind and super cool review , Love Ya :)_**

 ** _Now Enjoy Reading :)_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _" Ishita, Jaldi duster lao Na! " Purvi screamed as she was standing on a tall stool in front of book shelf._

 _" Coming Coming..Here. " Ishita jogged at her carrying two dusters._

 _" Hmm. I'll clean the shelf and You clean the books. " Purvi said._

 _" Yup. "_

 _Purvi and Ishita Share the same apartment. And After coming from Kavin And Dushyant's home they decided to clean their book shelf._

 _" Gosh! So Much of Dust Here." Purvi said covering her mouth._

 _" I Know. And We Just cant Live In A Messy And Unclean Home. " Ishita said wiping the dust off from the book._

 _" Exactly. And I Just Don't get it that Khushi , BEING A GIRL can live in an unclean and messy home? " Purvi looked at Ishita._

 _" And We know Extremely Well, How clean and Neat Our Boyfriends are! " Ishita said in A Funny manner._

 _" The Fact is that they just focus on themselves ; like how clean and cool they look! Not about their home." Purvi Laughed._

 _" Yeah. But Thats one of the most common boyish tantrums right? '"_

 _" Haan. Boys will be Boys. "_

 _Both Of Them Laughed looking at each other and Ishita started passing cleaned books at Purvi to arrange properly on the shelf._

 _" Waise Ishu, Tumhe Kya lagta hai..Khushi Kal Jab Hum se Milegi toh Kya ussey Hum Pasand Ayenge? " Purvi Asked._

 _" Pata Nahi Purvi. Ek toh kal woh hum se pehli baar mil rahi hai ; for the very first time! And that too We're meeting her as their brother's girlfriends." Ishita said._

 _" Uske Liye Situation Thodi awkward ho jayegi na? "_

 _" Thodi? It will be a complete surprise for her. I'm getting worried ya. About How she'll react." Ishita said letting out a sigh._

 _" Hmm. We'll have to Make her feel comfortable with Us asap. " Purvi Said._

 _" And Khushi is indeed an Essntial Part Of Dushyant and Kavin's Life , Both Of Them Have Taken utmost care of her since she was this small. "_

 _" Exactly, Ek baar Kavin ne bhi Mujhe Bataya tha Ke Unke Dad Ki Death ke baad Unki Mom pe Saari Responsibilites Aa gayi Thi. And Because of which she had to Work hard ; Kaam ke wajah se woh apne baccho ko zyada time nahi de paati thi. Isiliye bachpan se hi Khushi ka Pura dhyan unn dono hi rakha hai."_

 _" Hmm..You Know, I Really Respect Aunty. What A Great Woman She Must be." Ishita said._

 _" Exactly. Apne Baccho Ko Kabhi Bhi Kisi bhi tarah ki kami na padne dena ; Standing Firm after Husband's death. Its Increadible! "_

 _Both Of Them Smiled at each other._

 _" Aur Jab Unko Hamare Baarey mein pata chala tha ; And When We Met her , She looked so happy. " Ishita smiled._

 _" I still remember how she smiled and Said - ' Itni Pyaari Ladkiyon Ko Kaha se Dhundh Liya Tum Dono Ne? ' hai na Ishu? " Purvi Smiled._

 _" Haan. It felt so nice. "_

 _" Hmm. "_

 _Both Of them finished Their Work And sat on the couch for some relaxation._

 _" Waise tum ne Kavin ko kaha tha na Khushi ki ek pic bhejne ke liye? " Ishita said while taking a sip of water._

 _" Ohh Ya! Usne toh bhej bhi di hogi..Lets check out. " Purvi said grabbing her phone._

 _She checked her phone and The pic. Was already their ; she clicked to download it._

 _" Downloading.." Purvi said with Excitement._

 _" Great..Can't wait to see how she looks! " Ishita said joining Purvi._

 _The Blur picture started become clearly visible and In Some Seconds._

 _" Wow! "_

 _" Wow! "_

 _Purvi and Ishita said unanimously after seeing the picture._

 ** _( Note : Guys, You Can Imagine Anyone As Khushi ; Any Girl, Any Heroine Or Even Yourself. Its All Up To Your Imagination. :):) Well I Am Imagining My Own Little Siter Purva aka Purva15 as Khushi ;) But Lemme tell You again that It's Just an Imagination. And Has No Relation with the nature, dialouges and Appearence of Khushi. I've Poterayed Khushi in a completely different Manner. )_**

 _The Girl In that Pic had Delicate Brown Eyes complimented with Those Sugary Dimples and Soft Pink lips. She Had this Milky White Skin And Her Black Hair were left open Forming a puff by hairband. She Was Smiling Showing her perfectly white teeth. She Was An Angel. A Doll. So Delicate and So Innocent._

 _" She's So Cute. " Purvi smiled._

 _" And So Pretty. " Ishita followed._

 _" Look at her Eyes , Completely Same as Kavin! Deep and Brown. " Purvi Said._

 _" Yeah. And Look At Her Dimples , She Has taken them From Dushyant. " Ishita added._

 _" No Doubt. Kavin And Dushyant Bhai Love her so much. She's their carbon copy dude! " Purvi smiled._

 _" Can't Wait To Meet Her! " Ishita Exclaimed._

 _._

 _._

 _At The Same Time - Dehradoon._

 _" Guys, We're getting Late For The Party! Where's Khushi? "_

 _" Don't know yaar Manik! "_

 _" What the he.."_

 _" Ohh There She Is. "_

 _A Girl Rushed Out Of The Hostel Looking Absolutely Stunning In Black On Piece._

 _" Here I Am People! " Khushi said._

 _" You Look Stunning Tonight! " Manik Complemented._

 _" Tonight? " Khushi raised an eyebrow at her._

 _" I mean You look awesome All the time but tonight is special You Know .." Manik said._

 _" Because Its Party Night Guys! Come On Lets Get In! " Khushi exclaimed._

 _And Khushi Along With Manik ( Khushi's Best Friend ) Riya , Kabir ,Mukti and Dhruv Sat In The Gypsy._

 **Background Music -**

 **Aah Ha! Yo Yo Honey Singhhhh.**

 **Mundiya nu chadhti thari thari thari odi heat te..**

 **( Khushi stood up on her heels and others to stood up. )**

 **Mar jaani paundi bhangda..**

 **Angrezi beat De.**

 **De de de de..**

 **( She started dancing on the beats along with her friends.)**

 **Angrezi beat de.**

 **Oh di silky silky baal nasal di goriyan.**

 **Oh Cheh foot di mundiya kadhe di poriyan.**

 **Khafa rata ni hundi kisi de cheat te.**

 **Mar jaani paundi bhangda..**

 **( High Fives were being shared and She was enjoying each and every beat.)**

 **Angrezi Beat de.**

 **De de de de.**

 **Angrezi Beat De.**

 _" Okay Guys..We're Here! " Manik said Stopping the car._

 _" Let's Enjoy The Last party togather Guys! " Kabir said._

 _" Haan..Phir pata nahi kab milenge hum sab eksath." Ria said._

 _" Ohh Come On Sweets , Emotional dialouges baad mein Ya. For Now Lets Party! " Khushi said._

 _Six of them went inside the club and there were these huge lights , loud Music , cocktails-mocktails- juices being served._

 _Khushi directely jumped on the dance floor and started Showing her cool dance moves. Everybody joined her and They were having Fun._

 _" Khushi.." Mukti called._

 _" Yeah? " Khushi asked dancing along._

 _" Look there , Jay..." Mukti said pointing towards A Guy._

 _" Oh god! Yeh Looser Yaha pe bhi aa gaya. Khud ko zyada smart samjhta hai ; Looser! " Khushi Made face._

 _" Chod na yaar. You ignore him." Mukti said._

 _" Thats the best thing We can Do." Khushi gave a high five to her._

 _" Yeah. Chal lets get something to Drink."_

 _Both Of them Went towards the counter and Orderd Some Juices. When The Guy named Jay Walked towards the counter._

 _" Babes , Wo Jay toh yahi aa raha hai. " Mukti said._

 _" Whatever. Just ignore him." Khushi said._

 _" Hey Ladies.." Jay Said in a total stude types tone._

 _No Reply._

 _" I Said Hey Ladies.." Jay Said again._

 _" Go Off Jay! Don't Annoy us. " Mukti said in rough tone._

 _" Who's even talking to you Mukti ; I'm Here to Talk with Khushi. " He said Coming in front of Khushi._

 _She Paid No Heed to Him._

 _" Waise You're lookin Amazingly Stunning Khushi." He Said._

 _" Your compliments are not welcomed here Jay. Get Lost Somewhere! " Khushi said giving him a hard look._

 _" Relax Khushi. Lets Have a dance togather ; You'll have fun! What say? " Jay Approached._

 _" I Say Get Lost You Looser Or Else You'll have My 6 inches tall heel On You Head! You get that? " Khushi Said fearlessly._

 _Khushi Turned to leave just when she heard Jay Mummering something._

 _" Pata Nahi Khud ko kya samjhati hai ; Bhaiyon ne Bighad kar rakha hai..huh Iske Nakhre kaun uthayega iske bhaiyon ki tarah! "_

 _Khushi Stopped at the very place and her blood boiled badly , She turned and Slapped Him Hard. She took the glass of juice and threw it over him. Jay stood dumbfounded. Khushi's friends gathered around her._

 _" You Bloody Creep! Cheapskin! Tumhara problem mujhse hai na? Toh just bloody say anything about me , I Don't Care! But How Dare You Say A Word About My Brothers! Tumhari himmat kaise hui Mere Bhaiyon ke baarey mein bakwas karne ki! " Khushi blurted out._

 _Jay Looked at her with anger boiling in her eyes._

 _" Ghoor kya raha hai? You looser! Agar Mujhe Haath lagne ki koshish bhi ki na Toh Don't forget Mere bhai CID officers hai! Itni buri tarah se pitoge na tum ke You'll remember it for you lifetime! Agar Phir Kabhi Mere Bhaiyon ke baarey mein ek word bhi nikala na toh sach mein sandle utar ke marungi! "_

 _Khushi Finished off and left The club ; Manik followed her._

 _" Bloody Looser.." Khushi Mummered._

 _" Khushi.." Manik called out for her._

 _" I'm Not In Mood Manik! I wanna go back to hostel. " She Frowned in anger._

 _" Arey yaar , sun toh.." he said._

 _" Kya? Bol. I'm listening! " Khushi shouted as she sat on a bench nearby._

 _" First of All Calm down! " Manik said._

 _" How can I calm down yaar? Tumne suna uss looser ne kya kaha mere bhai's ke baarey mein! And You Know na.."_

 _" Ya Ya I Know Ke Tum Apne Bhaiyon ke baarey mein kuch bhi galat nahi sun sakti." Manik said._

 _" I Miss Them Yaar. " Khushi said Her eyes getting moist._

 _" Hey...Khushi please don't cry." Manik said hugging her._

 _" Tu Toh Mera Best Buddy Hai Na..You Know How badly I miss them ; Mujhe bas ghar jana hai , Dushyant Bhai - Kavin Bhai Ke paas. " She said sobbing a bit._

 _" I Understand Buddy. But Kal Tu Jaa hi Rahi hai na unke paas." He said._

 _" Ya. I wish ke yeh kal bohot bohot jaldi aa jaye. Pata hai Mujhse wait nahi ho raha ; I wanna go As soon As possible to them." She said._

 _" Hmm. You Love Them A Lot , Don't You? " He Smiled._

 _" Love? Buddy They are My Life! " She Exclaimed._

 _" Really? " He asked._

 _" Haan. You know Manik , Main bohot choti thi Jab hamare dad Hamey chod ke chale gaye..But Unn Dono ne Mujhe Kabhi Apne Dad ki kami mehsoos nahi honey di. They Loved Me So Much..Har Ladki ke liye her Dad Is her first love ; But For Me My Brothers are My first love! " Khushi said with smile._

 _" Wow...Thats increadible! " Manik smiled._

 _" I Know..Pata hai I Proudly say that I Am An immature, childish, stubborn girl who loves her brothers beyond infinity! " She said giving a cute smile._

 _" Haha...Kuch hafto baad main bhi mumbai aa raha hu and You Have To Take Me To Meet Your Bhai's.." Manik said._

 _" Done Deal! Tu Mumbai aa..Hum phir sath mein hi placement ka jugaad karte hai..Kyu? "_

 _" Haan..Aur Mumbai Mein Mere Bhai-Bhabhi bhi rehte hai. They're My Only Family So Main unke sath hi rahunga. That means Main tera picha itni jaldi nahi chodne wala Khushi ki bacchi.." Manik laughed._

 _" Hahaha...No Problem. " Khushi Laughed._

 _" Waise Khushi Tere Bhaiyon ki Girlfriends toh hongi na? " He asked._

 _" Mere Bhaiyon ke liye Girlfriends Main Khud Select Karungi. " Khushi said._

 _" What? Yeh kya baccho jaisi baat kar rahi hai tu..? " Manik chuckled._

 _" Baccho jaisi hi sahi..But unke liye girlfriend toh main hi select karungi. Mere Dushyant bhai aur Kavin Bhai ke liye World ki sabse beautiful ladkiya dhundh ke laungi main. " Khushi smiled._

 _" Acha? Aur agar unhone khud hi dhund li ho toh? "_

 _" Its Impossible! Agar aisa kuch hota toh unhone mujhe abhi tak bata diya hota ; And Anyways , Select toh main hi karungi unke liye. " Khushi said._

 _" Ha Ha...Accha Ice-cream khaogi? " Manik asked._

 _" Puch Kya Raha hai idiot! Dehradoon mein last ice cream khate hai chal..Agli Mumbai Mein khayenge." Khushi said while getting up._

 _._

 _._

 _What Will happen next? How Khushi Will react after meeting Purvi and Ishita? How Purvi and Ishita will manage to jell up with Khushi? Will Kavin And Dushyant be able to bring balance between two relations or They Will be streched in A Tug Of War? ;););)_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Done Guys! Next chapter : Khushi appearing in Mumbai and Meeting Purvi and Ishita! Hope you guys liked the chapter..Tell me through your precious reviews and I Will Update extremely Soon If I Get Good Number of Reviews. So Review ;)_**

 ** _Keep smiling!_**

 ** _Thank You._**

 ** _\- Divyaa26 :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN : Heyaaa! Divyaa is Back with the next update :):)**_

 _ **Thanks Ritika : I'm So So Glad To Read Your Review dear Ritika :):) You always make me smile with your words! Love Ya :)**_

 _ **Thanks VaiBa : Its so lovely to know that you are liking the story and haan iss chapter mein pata chal jayega Khushi ji kya karti hai..Love ya :)**_

 _ **Thanks Meghana : Deary , You Know I Love You ..Right? ;) Well I always run out of words to thank you :) I Love Your words! Love ya :)**_

 _ **Thanks Candy 126 : Its always great to read your reviews sweety! Love ya :)**_

 _ **Thanks Anushka :) Hehe ;) Yeah I wasnt getting names for Khushi's friends thats why wrote From KYY .**_

 _ **You loved the chapter and I Loved your review , Love Ya :)**_

 _ **Thanks Purvi's Niharika : Your Reviews are so full of Energy Dear That I Get Energy while reading them. Lovely! Love Ya :)**_

 _ **Thanks Levisha : You Know What Sweetheart , You Are such a sweet girl and your words are sweeter. And I have fallen for your words :) I Always wait for your review dear and Always read your review atleast 3-4 times! I Also Read Your review on Tu hai ke nahi and I gotta tell you lots of stuff ; I'm so happy! But I'll tell you in Tu Hai Ke Nahi's next update! And Sure, I Would Love to Be You Sister Cum Friend. And I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU DEAR ! YOU'LL GET IT EXTREMELY SOON. Love Ya :)**_

 _ **Thanks Ashi and Yashu : Glad To Read Your reviews dear , Happy to know that you both liked Khushi's intro...Love Ya Both :):)**_

 _ **Thanks to All The Guests, Neha and Love duo and Purvi for Your lovely reviews! Love Ya :)**_

 _ **Enjoy Reading :):)**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _" **Sweetheart..** Please Be Serious. Khushi is a stubborn child." Kavn Said Making a Distance between him and Purvi. _

_" So What Kavin? Come on! " Purvi said rolling her eyes._

 _They were standing outside the bureu against their car waiting for Dushyant and Ishita._

 _" I'm So Tensed here about how she'll react meeting yot girls and You're being naughty to Me Sweetheart? " Kavin said giving an unbelievable look to her._

 _" Whats the problem in being naughty with your own very handsome Boyfriend ? " She Said Giving another Naughty Smile to Him._

 _" Listen , If Its About Being Naughty Then Even You Know Very Well That I Am Anyhow The Best in it yeah? But for God's sake Purvi We Are Outside the Bureu.." He Explained._

 _" Okay Fine." Purvi said looking away._

 _... After 5 mins..._

 _" Okay I'm Sorry Sweetheart.." He Said as He couldn't Bear her silence more then 5 mins._

 _" Naah..Thats Fine! " She said still in that mood._

 _" Please Don't behave like this Purvi , You Know Very Well That I Can't Handle this type of yours. " He said._

 _" We're Off Duty Kavin! Please get off That Senior Insp. Kavin Mode! Whole Day We were just introgating and Running behind criminals and After Doing all these If Your Girlfriend wants to Spend few moments of Love with her boyfriend..But Ohh Sorry , I Forgot I'm not talking to My Boyfriend...I'm talking to the Cop Inside Him." Purvi blurted out everything in one go._

 _He Held Her Hand and Took Her Behind the car , He Glanced at the surroundings with his sharp eye sight just to make sure that Nobody was watching them and Made Her stand against the car._

 _" What? See If You Are Thinking Of - " She Couldn't continue as he wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled at her._

 _" What Are You doing Kavi - "_

 _He Softly picked her lips and Gave her a small peck on them. It Wasn't A Passionate , Breath taking or Long Lasting Kiss. It Was Short , yet Sweet , yet Soft and yet Cute._

 _" I'm Really Sorry Sweetheart." He Said Helding back._

 _She wrapped her arms around his neck and replied him by another Peck on his lips._

 _" Its Okay. "_

 _" I Love You." He Said._

 _" I Know. And I Love You Too." She said._

 _" Yeah, Even I Know That. " He winked._

 _He Pulled Her in a tight hug rubbing her back lightly and She Relaxed in his arms._

 _" Ahem Ahem."_

 _They Seperated As They Saw Dushyant and Ishita In front of them._

 _" If You Guys Are Done then Can We Leave for The Airport please? " Dushyant winked._

 _" How do you manage to come up with such a wrong time everytime Bhai? " Kavin said sarcastically._

 _" Hahaha..Come on get in you both! " Ishita said._

 _" Ya Ofcourse." Purvi said._

 _Four Of Them Sat in the car ; Dushyant On Wheel Wheareas Kavin on Passanger's seat and Both the girls at the back seat._

 _" Hope We're not late." Ishita said._

 _" No Baby. We're well in time." Dushyant smiled._

 _" Finally We're Going To Meet Her." Purvi Said in Excitement._

 _" Hmm. After Such a long time na bhai? " Kavin asked._

 _" Almost after A Year Dude." He replied._

 _" Hmm." Kavin Sighed._

 _" Are You Girls sure that you really wanna pick her up with us? " Dushyant asked._

 _" Baby.." Ishita glared._

 _" Okay..I Got it! " He said._

 _" ! " Ishita said._

 _Soon Ishita and Purvi got engrossed in talking and Kavin Whispered to Dushyant._

 _" Bhai..I Hope Hum Sahi Kar Rahe Hai."_

 _" Pata Nahi Yaar. Agar sab kuch hum ne jaise socha hai waise hua toh Thik..Warna.." Dushyant said._

 _" Warna Toh Mata Rani..Raksha Karna." Kavin completed his sentence._

 _" Kya Khusur-Pusur chal rahi hai tum dono mein? " Ishita Asked._

 _" Kavin? Bhai? Kya chal raha hai? " Purvi raised an eyebrow at them._

 _" Kuch Nahi Meri Deviyon." Dushyant said in a funny manner._

 _" Haan..Kya Ab Toh Bechare Bhai Ek dusre se Sukh-Dukh ki baatein nahi kar sakte kya? " Kavin said dramatically._

 _" Ohh Mere Drama King. Unn dono ko kuch bola na ; toh.." Dushyant Laughed along with Ishita and Purvi._

 _" Huh! Kya Zamana aa gaya hai , Apna Bhai Apna Na raha..Apne bhi Party badal di na bhai! Koyi baat nahi Meri Khushi Ayegi na Abhi Phir Baat karte hai. " Kavin Said._

 _" Pehli Baat, Khushi Teri akele ki Behen Nahi Hai , Wo Meri bhi Behen Hai..Aur Dusri Baat , Khushi Bhi Mere Hi Side Pe Hogi. Samjha tu? " Dushyant said._

 _" Impossible! Uski Aankhein dekhi hai , Bilkul Mere jaisi hai. Ofcourse She'll be on My side."_

 _" Uske Dimples dekhe hai , Mujhse mile hai itne pyare pyar dimples usko! No doubt She'll be on my side. "_

 _Both of them were arguing and Purvi and Ishita were smiling at them._

 _... At Airport ..._

 _" Yaar, Uski Flight Toh Land Kar Chuki Hai Na? Kaha hai woh? " Dushyant asked._

 _" Pata Nahi Bhai.." Kavin Said._

 _" Aap Log please relax karoge? Khushi Mumbai aa chuki hai ; bas kisi bhi wakt bahar aati hi hogi. " Ishita said._

 _" Ek Min. Main Jaake Dekh ke aata hu , Kavin Tu Yahi Ruk." Dushyant Went Inside saying this._

 _Dushyant went inside and was walking towards the enquiry counter to know about flight from Dehradoon. When A Strong Scream Echohed The entire Lobby._

 _" Dushyant Bhaiiiiii ! "_

 _Dushyant Turned to see his cute little sister standing in front of him._

 _" Khushi..." Dushyant smiled widely._

 _Khushi Left her bag and litreally ran towards Dushyant and Jumped On Him Like A little kid would jump in his Father or Mother's embrace. Dushyant carried her in his arms and twirled her around._

 _She Hugged him and He too Hugged her back._

 _After good 5 mins, they realised that they were in the middle of the lobby and Everybody's attention was on them. Khushi got down and -_

 _" What? Picture chal rahi hai yahan? "_

 _Everybody looked at her with an aweful look and Dushyant couldn't stop his laughter._

 _" Arey! Come On! Don't be so jobless , Scatter! " Khushi Commanded._

 _Everybody Resumed whatever they were doing and Khushi turned And Held Dushyant's Hands._

 _" I Missed You Bhai..." She Said Innocently._

 _" I Missed You Too Bacche." Dushyant Cupped Her Face._

 _" I Need A Hug Bhai.." She Said Going into another hug._

 _He Kissed her head and Smiled at her._

 _" I Got My 50% Life Back! Yipppiee! " Kushi Exclaimed._

 _" Tu Bilkul Nahi Change Hui ; ekdm waisi ki waisi hi hai..My Cute little Baby! " Dushyant smiled._

 _" Haan Woh Toh Hai ; Bhai , Meri Baki ki 50% life kaha hai? Don't tell Me Woh Mujhe Lene Nahi Aye hai? " Khushi asked._

 _" Arey Nahi Nahi..Teri 50% Life Bahar hai , Wait kar raha hai woh tera..Tu Chal Main Teri Bag Leke Aa - " Dushyant Said turning at Khushi but Found Already Running towards the door._

 _" Yeh Ladki Bhi Na ; Rocket hai by god! Chutate hi Bhaagne lagti hai. " He said chuckling and Collecting her bag._

 _... Outside the Airport ..._

 _Kavin Was waiting outside the airport and his back was facing the door. Khushi came rushing outside and saw him. She Recognized Kavin In A second and Screamed._

 _" Kavin Bro! "_

 _Kavin , Purvi and Ishita Looked at her and Kavin Smiled Widely._

 _" Meri Cutie Pie! " Kavin Exclaimed._

 _Khushi Jumped On Him And He Too Carried her in arm and She Hugged him ; he too hugged her back._

 _" I Missed You So Much Bro! " She Said still in Hug._

 _" I Missed You Too Cutie pie. " He Said Kissing her forehead._

 _" Mil gayi Khushi tujhe apni baki 50% life? " Dushyant said coming towards them._

 _" Haan Mil Gayi..Now I'm 100% Alive! " Khushi smiled._

 _" So Sweet! " Kavin said._

 _" Time For Group hug..." Khushi Said._

 _And Dushyant joined Kavin and Khushi in their hug._

 _" You know what..This is world's safest place for me ; Aap dono ki Embrace mein." Khushi Said._

 _Ishita and Purvi Smiled Adorabely seeing the trio._

 _After Few Secs. They Separated and Khushi saw Purvi and Ishita._

 _" Dushyant Bhai , Kavin Bro Maine inko pehchana nahi..umm who are they? " Khushi asked with a smile._

 _Purvi and Ishita Looked at Kavin And Dushyant ; Kavin And Dushyant Looked at each other and Khushi looked totally Confused._

 _" Whats Going On Bhai's? Please Mujhe Inn se Milwaiye na.." Khushi said._

 _" Umm..." Kavin Fumbeled._

 _" Ahem Ahem..." Dushyant coughed fakely._

 _" Come On Kavin..Khushi Ko Introduce karao hum se.." Purvi said._

 _" Haan Dushyant..Ab toh bata do Khushi ko Hamare Barey Mein.." Ishita signed Dushyant._

 _" Bhai? Kya chal raha hai yaha? What are they talking about? Kya batana hai Mujhe? " Khushi asked being a bit serious._

 _Kavin and Dushyant looked at Each other , took a deep sigh .._

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

 _" Yeh Hamari Girlfriends Hai.."_

 _Both Of Them Said it Togather._

 _" Ohh..." Khushi said._

 _" What! " She Exclaimed as she realised what they said._

 _" G..Girl..What? " She shouted._

 _" Umm...Calm Down Khushi..." Kavin Said._

 _" Bro , Are You Okay? What are you saying? " Khushi asked._

 _" Hum Tujhe batane wale the Khushi.." Dushyant Said._

 _" Kab? Aur Bataya toh nahi na? " Khushi asked in mixed emotions._

 _" Khushi...Woh.." Kavin was trying to say something._

 _" Bhai..Bro..We Need To Talk! Alone! Now! " Khushi said with firmness._

 _" Okay. "_

 _" Okay. Purvi , Ishita..We'll be back in a minute." Dushyant said._

 _Purvi and Ishita Nodded._

 _Khushi , Kavin and Dushyant Stepped Aside._

 _" Puchne ki Zarurat hai? Explain me whats this! " Khushi exclaimed._

 _" Khushi..Hum tujhe batane wale the.." Kavin said._

 _" But Bataya toh Nahi Na Bro. Aur Main Ek Pagal Waha Pe Sochti thi ke Aap dono ke liye Girlfriends main select karungi..." Khushi said._

 _" We Understand Khushi But..." Dushyant Said._

 _" No You Don't Bhai...Aap ne Mujhe Puchna..Baat Karna Zaruri nahi samjha , atleast bata toh dete na bhai..Ya Phir Ab Main Utni Important Nahi rahi aap dono ke liye.." Khushi said with a chocking voice._

 _" Are You Mad? Yeh kya keh rahi hai tu Khushi..." Kavin Said._

 _" Tu Aaj Bhi Hamare Liye Utni Hi Important hai Khushi ; aur hamesha rahegi.." Dushyant explained._

 _" Yeah Sure! "_

 _" Khushi , The Thing is..We Really Love Them." Kavin said._

 _" And They Know How Important You are for us..." Dushyant followed._

 _" Please Be Nice With them na Cutie pie.." Kavin Requested._

 _" Woh Aaj Sirf Tumhare liye yaha aayi hai ; hum dono ne toh mana kiya tha..but still they came Just to meet you. " Dushyant said._

 _Khushi sighed and Looked down._

 _" Okay Fine. But I'll take time to Accept them..So Don't Expect me to Get along with them so easily. " Khushi said._

 _" Okay No Problem."_

 _Three of them walked towards girls and Khushi extended her hand towards Ishita first._

 _" Hello. I'm Khushi." She said Normally._

 _" Hey..Ishita Here..Nice to meet you Khushi. " Ishita smiled._

 _" Aap Dushyant Bhai Ki Girlfriend Ho Na? " Khushi asked._

 _" Haan. " Ishita said._

 _" Hi I'm Khushi.." She said extending her hand towards Purvi._

 _" Hello Khushi..I'm Purvi.." Purvi smiled._

 _" Aur Aap Kavin Bro Ki Girlfriend..."_

 _" Haan..Glad to meet you." Purvi smiled._

 _" Okay Ladies...Let's go home! " Kavin said._

 _Everybody sat in the car ; Purvi and Ishita sat togather and Khushi Sat Near the right window._

 _The Car Started..._

 _" Before You Guys say anything ; Mujhe Aap Dono Se Kuch Baatein Clear Karni hai.." Khushi said turning towards Purvi and Ishita._

 _" Haan Bolo Na Khushi.." Ishita said._

 _" Ya Please Be Free to Speak." Purvi said._

 _" Hmm..Dekhiye Mujhe Agar Apke baarey mein pehle se pata hota toh Aaj Situation Bohot Alag hoti. When I met both of you today , It was almost like a shock for me..I Hope You Both Know that.." Khushi said in a serious tone._

 _" Ya We Know That..." Purvi said._

 _" Exactly...Main Aap dono ko jaanti bhi nahi , So I Just Need Time to Accept you both as My Brothers Girlfriends. Kya aap dono Mujhe woh time de sakti hai? " She asked._

 _" Haan Khushi. See We Understand Your Point. " Ishita said._

 _" Take Your Time Khushi.." Purvi followed._

 _" Thanks. " Khushi smiled a bit._

 _" Aur Haan...Hamare beech Woh Typical Nanand-Bhabhi Wala Scene hone ka koyi chance nahi hai...Lets Take it slow.." Khushi said._

 _Kavin and Dushyant looked at each other and Purvi and Ishita Chuckeled._

 _" Hamein Waisa Koyi scene Create karna bhi Nahi hai Khushi.." Ishita said With A smile._

 _" Let's Just Be Good Friends First..Okay? " Purvi Smiled._

 _" Cool. Not Bad. " Khushi said._

 _" And The Last But Most Important Thing..." Khushi said with utmost sincerity._

 _" Bhai..Bro..Yeh Baat Aap dono bhi sun lo ; aur acche se samaz lo.." Khushi said._

 _Four Of Them Nodded And Khushi took a sigh.._

 _" Aap Dono Ne Inn Dono Mein Se Apne Apne Boyfriends Ko Toh liya Hai ; Fair , You Both Love Them..But Please Aap Inn dono mein Jo Mere Bhai aur Bro Hai , inko lene ki koshish matt karna..Because For Me My Brothers Are My Life." Khushi said A Thin Layer of water forming in her eyes._

 _Dushyant stopped the car aside. And Four of them looked At Khushi with concern._

 _" Aur Aap Dono..." Khushi turned at Kavin and Dushyant._

 _" Aap dono Pehle Mere Bhai Ho ; baad mein Boyfriends..Aur Aaj Se , balki Ab se aagey Kabhi bhi Apke Andar ke Boyfriends Mere Bhaiyon pe haavi nahi hone chahiye." She said Firmly._

 _Kavin , Purvi , Dushyant and Ishita kept looking at Khushi With lots of thoughts in their mind. Khushi was firm on her position._

 _It was the start of huge tug of war of relations!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Next Chapter Mein Lots Of Masti and Lots Of Fun! Stay tuned and tell Me How's it? Through your reviews :) Will update soon If I Get good amount of reviews. So Review ! ;)_**

 ** _Keep Smiling and Stay Happy!_**

 ** _Thank You._**

 ** _\- Divyaa26 :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_AN **: Hey Guys! Divyaa here :) with the next update :) I Know Made You all Wait For Quiet A long time for this Update. But Now Its Up! Actually It Would have been updated earlier but Kal Raat Late Soyi Toh Aaj Subeh Late Uthi ;)** Hehe **, I Know I'm Big Lazy Head.**_

 ** _Thank You So So So Much To All those who reviewed on the last chapter. Really , You Guys Give Me Energy! :)_**

 ** _So Lets Move On To the Next chapter and Enjoy Reading! R and R :)_**

 _ **Note : This is an Important chapter of the story , though it contains No Romantic scenes but Its important indeed. Upcoming chapters would be full of romance of Ishyant and Kavi , So Don't Neglect This One :)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _A Brief Silence Spreaded Throughout the car , there were five people in one car and still had dead silence in the car._

 _Dushyant Was Driving silently , Kavin Was Glancing Out of the window , Ishita and Purvi Were Looking at each other silently._

 _Khushi's Phone Ringed finally Breaking the Horrible Silence , She Saw the id and smiled._

 _" Hey Handsome! Wassup ? " Khushi smirked._

 _Kavin And Dushyant Shot Suspecious Glances at each other._

 _" Ofcourse Baby , I Was Just About To Call You. How Can I Forget To talk to My Boyfriend." Khushi Grinned._

 _BOYFRIEND!_

 _Dushyant Immediately Pushed the breaks and Car Stopped in jiffy. Both Of Them Shot Surprised - Shocked - Horrified and and , Okay , These Emotions Cant Be Described In Words! Imagine When Two Elder Brothers Get To Know Out Of The Blue That Their Only Younger Sister Got A Boyfriend And They Were Completely Unknown Of This Fact, How Would They Feel?_

 _Angry?_

 _Shocked?_

 _Happy ? Nah, Thats Impossible._

 _Disappointed?_

 _Protective?_

 _Okay, Stop It ! Lets Check it out._

 _" Woahh! What..What Happened? " Khushi asked While keeping Her palm on The Speaker Of The Phone._

 _" What Did You Just Say? " Kavin Asked._

 _" Boyfriend? " Dushyant Asked along._

 _" I'll call you in 2 mins haan. " Khushi whispered in the phone and disconnected._

 _" Yeah. BOYFRIEND. " Khushi said._

 _" When The Hell this happened? " Kavin Asked._

 _" Kaun Hai woh? " Dushyant asked._

 _" Kaha Mila tujhe? " Kavin questioned._

 _" Kab Se Boyfriend bana woh tera? " Dushyant asked._

 _" Kya Karta Hai Woh? " Kavin Asked._

 _" Aur Tuney Hamein Bataya Kyu nahi! "_

 _Both of them exclaimed in unision. Purvi and Ishita who were quiet by now Knew Khushi's intentions. Hence Both of simply chose to keep quiet._

 _" Wow..Aisa Reaction? Not Expected Haan Bhai..Bro. I Thought You Guys would be Happy." Khushi Raised Eyebrows._

 _" Stop Kidding Man , this is damn serious." Kavin glared at her._

 _" Fine. Shhhhh..." Khushi Husked._

 _" Khushi , Whats All This Shit Man! Who's your boyfriend? Who's that guy? " Dushyant asked Furiously._

 _" Dushyant , Calm Down...Please Tum Dono Usey aise baat matt karo." Ishita said._

 _" Haan. Please Ek Baar uski baat sun toh lo. " Purvi said._

 _Khushi Looked Straight In Their Eyes and Said -_

 _" Shit? Really Dushyant Bhai? Kyu? Aap Log itne hyper kyu ho rahe ho , Can't I Have A Boyfriend too..? "_

 _" Having Boyfriend is not the problem Khushi..but - " Kavin Sighed._

 _" But What Bro? "_

 _" You Hurted us Khushi. " Dushyant Said._

 _" Kyu? Kya kiya maine? " Khushi asked._

 _" You have a boyfriend and Tuney hamein iske baarey bataya nahi? Pata hai kitna bura laga hamein. " Dushyant replied._

 _Kavin's Brain cells ran to utmost speed and He Kept his hands on his face. Dushyant looked at him._

 _" Whats Wrong with you Kavin? Bol issey kuch.." Dushyant gave him an unbelievable Look._

 _" You Felt Bad Bhai? Apko bura laga? " Khushi asked._

 _" Hurt hua..! " Dushyant almost exclaimed._

 _She Took a deep breath and Said -_

 _" Mujhe Bhi Aisa Hi Laga Tha...Ekdm Bilkul Aisa hi feel hua tha ; Jab Aap Dono ne mujhe inn dono se introduce karwaya tha. "_

 _Dushyant looked at Kavin and He Just nodded lightly._

 _" Mere 2 Sentences Kya Sun liye aap dono ne toh Puri Duniya sar pe utha li..Kaun hai? Kya karta hai? Kaha mila? Etc etc...So Many Questions! Despite of being the elder brothers , you people are more mature , more responsible, more ..whats the word , Yeah More Samjhdar Thdn Me Right? Phir Bhi aisa reaction! If It's like that Toh Mujhe toh aap dono se waha airport par khade khade 500-600 questions karne chahiye the..."_

 _" Because I'm The Smallest Of All , Main Toh Bacchi hu..Mujhe Kaunsa Hurt hota hai? Mujhe Kaunsi Narazgi hogi..Abhi 2 min mein maan jaungi aur Bhabhi-Nanad wala woh typical jeaky scene shuru ho jayega.."_

 _" I Am Sorry! But Thats Never Gonna Happen. "_

 _" Khushi...Lekin Tum Abhi toh keh rahi thi na ke We'll Try to.." Ishita said._

 _" Listen , Aap dono Mujhse Badi Hai , You both are absolutely beautiful , You Love Both Of Them...But You are not My Choices. I Agree Maine abhi 10 min pehle aap dono se acche se sophisticated baatein ki but...Mujhse Nahi hota yaar! Sad Hone par bhi fake smiles karna aur friendly act karna. What I Am ; I'm On Face! "_

 _Dushyant and Kavin Were Completely Lips-sealed. And Purvi and Ishita looked at each other._

 _" Dushyant Bhai , Yaha se Bandstand Bohot Nazdeek Hai. Aap please car waha le lijiye." Purvi said softly._

 _" Mujhe Ghar Jaana Hai.." Khushi said._

 _" Chale Jayege Khushi. Bas 5 min ke liye chalo Hamare sath..Please? " Ishita asked softly._

 _" Okay." Khushi nodded._

 _" Lekin Purvi..." Kavin Was About To Say Something._

 _" Kavin , Dushyant Bhai...Ab Yahan Se Aagey Hum Dono Sambhal lenge." Purvi whispered._

 _" Haan. Tum Dono Ne Pehle hi bohot Raayta Phaila diya hai ; Khushi Bohot Ghutan Mehsoos Kar Rahi hai...We Know What To Do And How To Fix It.." Ishita whispered._

 _Both Kavin and Dushyant Nodded As They Knew their Girls could only Save them from Khushi's increasing anger._

 _... AT BANDSTAND - 6:30 PM ..._

 _Dushyant Stopped the car and All of them got down._

 _It Was Extremely Beautiful Atmosphere at the bandstand. Sun was on its way back home and entire bandstand was covered with the golden rays of sun and Cool Breez was blowing making everyone's soul to Sooth. The Sea water was sparkling in front of them and the waves which were clashing with the might rocks made White bubbling Foam._

 _" Beautiful..." Khushi said._

 _Ishita and Purvi smiled looking at each other._

 _" Lets sit. Come.." Ishita said._

 _Khushi nodded._

 _They went down on the rocks and sat making a triagle. Kavin and Dushyant Sat A Few rocks up than them ; three of the girls sat just one-two rocks above the clashing water._

 _" You Liked the place? " Purvi asked with a smile._

 _" Yeah. Its..Its Mesmerizing. " Khushi said._

 _" Ab..Tumhara Temperature Thoda kam hai na? " Ishita asked._

 _" Haan..Kam Hai..par thoda sa hi. I still have so many things to Express. And I Know aap dono mujhe yaha koyi boring sa bhashan dene leke aaye ho." Khushi said._

 _" Bhashan? Hahaha..Nahi Khushi. Do we seem as those boring professors of your college who just keep talking and blabbering boring stuff. ? " Purvi asked._

 _" No." Khushi replied._

 _" Yeah. So Relax. We Brought You here so that you can Breathe in Open and Fresh air. You Were feeling very Clostrophobic there inside the car right? " Ishita said._

 _" Yeah.." Khushi said._

 _" Okay So Lets Do It.." Purvi said._

 _" Do What? " Khushi Asked._

 _" Breathe In..." Ishita said taking in a long breath followed by Purvi._

 _" Breathe Out.." Purvi Said Leaving the breath accompanied By Ishita._

 _" Really? You want me to do this? " Khushi asked._

 _" Nobody's Forcing You Dear. If You wanna try , then Go For It. Well , It Really Works." Ishita said._

 _" Okay..." Khushi said._

 _She closed her eyes and started to take the breaths._

 _" Breathe In...Breathe Out...Breathe In...Breathe Out..."_

 _While Khushi was doing this, Kavin and Dushyant asked through eyes what they were up to. Both the girls just assured them that everything would be fine and warned them not to poke in middle._

 _Khushi Opened Her Eyes._

 _" Feeling Better? " Ishita asked._

 _" Way Better." Khushi said._

 _" Hmm. You Know Khushi , Sometimes You Just need an open place to let out your anger , your frustration , the feelings you wanna express. " Purvi said._

 _" Aur Hamein Pata chal gaya tha ke You Have A Lot Of Things to say , Lot Of Feelings to express. Jo ke Car Mein Nahi ho sakta tha. " Ishita said._

 _" Hmm. Look ..I Am Really Sorry for the way I Blurted out everything in the car. I Don't know , I Mean It was all inside and It Just came out in front of you guys. I'm Sorry.." Khushi apologized._

 _" Naah. Don't be Sorry Khushi , We Do Understand. It Would be so difficult for you to even digest the fact of Us and Your Brothers being in a relationship." Purvi said._

 _" And We Know Khushi that We Are Not Your Choices , That Why It Would Be So Damn Difficult for you to accept us. " Ishita said._

 _" But You Know Khushi ? " Purvi asked._

 _" What? " Khushi asked softly._

 _" We Would Love To Have A Friend In You. Can We Just be Friends? Don't look up to us as your brothers girlfriends..Lets Be Purely Friends first? " Purvi asked._

 _" Yeah. Aur Hamein Pata hai ke Tum Hamein filhal pasand karogi as your Brothers Girlfriends , But With time , Main Aur Purvi Puri Tarah se Try Karenge to Fit In Your Choice. We Will try our level best." Ishita said._

 _Khushi Looked at them with surprise._

 _" Lekin Aap Dono itne efforts kyu karoge? I mean for me? Why would you both do that? " Khushi asked._

 _" Kyuki I Love Dushyant and She Loves Kavin A Lot. We Really Wanna Be With Them Forever. And Dushyant And Kavin Love You. You Don't know .. How Important You are for them Khushi. " Ishita explained._

 _" Tumhare dono bhai tumse bohot zyada pyaar karte hai Khushi. Unke liye tumhara hamein accept karna bohot important hai. Agar Tum Hamein Accept nahi karogi toh sabse zyada bura unhe lagega. " Purvi said._

 _Khushi Glanced and Kavin And Dushyant._

 _" Lekin Phir , Woh Dono mujhse zyada time apko denge na? " Khushi asked innocently._

 _" Nahi Khushi. Woh Tumhe Aur Hamein Utna time Denge jitna jitna humein chahiye. " Ishita Said._

 _" Tumhe Pata Hai Khushi , Jab tum hostel mein thi. Tab Yeh dono hamesha tumhe yaad karte the. Tumhare baarey mein batate the hamein ke tum kitni pyaari ho , kitni sweet ho , kaise bolti ho , kaise rehti ho , kya khati ho kya nahi...sab kuch." Purvi explained._

 _Khushi's Eyes Filled with tears._

 _" I'll Try My Level Best too . Lets Be Friends first , rest of all will be seen later." Khushi said._

 _Ishita and Purvi Smiled at each other and Khushi Got Up and Walked To Her Brothers._

 _" I'm Sorry..." She said Hugging Both of them._

 _Dushyant and Kavin Caressed Her Hair and Hugged their little angel tightly._

 _" We Are Sorry Khushi..." Dushyant whispered._

 _" Hamein tujhe bata dena chahiye tha.." Kavin said._

 _" Its Okay...I Love You Both.." She Said._

 _" We Love You Too.."_

 _" We Love You Too..'"_

 _Kavin and Dushyant said respectively._

 _They Separated from hug and Smiled At Each Other ; Ishita and Purvi Came Up and Khushi said -_

 _" Thanks."_

 _" For what? " Ishita asked._

 _" For Bringing Me Here and Just Kicking out the Anger and Frustration out of me.." Khushi said._

 _" Oh Come On .. We're Friends right? Friends ek dusre ke liye itna toh kar hi sakte hai.." Purvi smiled._

 _" Okay..Enough Of Our Silence! Let us say thank you.." Kavin Said pulling Purvi in a Hug._

 _" Haan Yaar , Kab se chupchap khade hai..Come on.." Dushyant said embracing Ishita._

 _" OML...I Can't believe You Both are Going Lovey Dovey all the way..." Khushi started laughing._

 _" Please Continue...I'll Look at that side! " Khushi said turning at other side._

 _IshYant and KaVi Were About to Tighten the hug , Just When -_

 _" Waise Dushyant Bhai , Kavin Bro ka toh We Know Very Well that He's Borned Naughty , But What The Hell Happened to You? Aap kab se aise ho gaye? " Khushi said Controlling her laughter._

 _" Jab se Pyaar Hua Hai Tab Se Aisa Ho Gaya Hu Yaar! " Dushyant said with a chuckle._

 _" Hahaha...Ohh Godd...I'm Sure Purvi , Ishita you both will Pull out the romance out of Them! " Khushi said._

 _Purvi and Ishita smiled Evily at each other._

 _" No We're gonna Pull You! "_

 _Both the Girls exclaimed and Pulled Khushi towards them. Khushi landed in middle of four of them and Five shared A warm and Light Group Hug._

 _... After Sometime..._

 _" Chalo Guys .. Its Getting Dark We Gotta Go Home! " Kavin Said._

 _" Haan Haan. Chalo Chalo , I'm So Excited to See Our Place! " Khushi exclaimed._

 _" Kavin ..Dushyant , Tum dono Khushi ko leke ghar jao..Main Aur Purvi ghar chalte hai. " Ishita said._

 _" What? Ishu Yeh kya keh rahi ho tum? " Dushyant asked._

 _" Haan Bhai. Main aur Ishu ab chalte hai. Aap teeno jaiye na.." Purvi said._

 _" Par Purvi , Tum Dono kyu nahi aa rahi ho hamare sath? Come along , we'll have fun na! " Kavin said._

 _" Kavin , Khushi abhi abhi ayi hai. Aap dono Uske sath time spend karo na..please? " Purvi said._

 _" No No..I Mean You Both can come along.." Khushi said._

 _" Nahi Khushi. Aaj Tum Teeno Eksath Enjoy Karo Aur Main Aur Purvi Bhi Aaj Kuch plan banate hai..Kyu Purvi? " Ishita smiled._

 _" Haan. Wohi toh.." Purvi said._

 _Kavin and Dushyant agreed after quiet a long discussion._

 _" Hum Tumhe Drop kar dete hai.." Kavin said._

 _" Nahi Kavin. Hum Cab se chale jayenge.." Ishita said._

 _" Ishu , Yeh Kya? " Dushyant was cutted in between._

 _" Please Bhai? " Purvi Requested._

 _" Yaar , Kavin Tu Isko Samjha na..itne cutely Please Bhai Bolegi toh Bhai Kaise Na Kahega? " Dushyant said._

 _All of them smiled and Soon It was time for all of them to depart._

 _Kavin went to Purvi and Gave a kiss on her cheek , she kissed him back._

 _" Take Care Jaan. Ghar Pohoch kar Inform karna. I Love You."_

 _" Love You Too Baby. Have Fun! "_

 _Dushyant Pecked Ishita's Cheeks too and She repeated the same gesture._

 _" Dhyan se jaana Baby. Khayal rakhna and Love You."_

 _" Don't Worry Baby. Enjoy and Have Fun! "_

 _Kavin and Dushyant Dropped Purvi and Ishita till cab and Returned to Khushi._

 _" Time For Party Guys! " Dushyant , Kavin and Khushi Exclaimed in Happiness._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Next Chapter Filled With Lots Of Fun and Masti Along With KaVi and IshYant Romance. I Know There wasn't any romance in this one. But It Was Important chapter of the fic._**

 ** _Will Update Soon on Getting Good Amount Of Reviews , So Review ;)_**

 ** _Tu Hai Ke Nahi Will be update Either Tonigh Or Tommorow Early Morning as its a long need time to write :)_**

 ** _Keep Smiling!_**

 ** _Thank You._**

 ** _\- Divyaa26 :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

AN : _ **Back To Mumbai ! Haan..Finally :) Yeh Hai Mumbai Meri Jaan ;) Okay , This Chapter should have been up earlier but Car mein Network wart constantly Fluctuating. Only Me and My Ganpati Bappa Knows How I Managed to write this chapter.**_

 ** _A Huge Huge Thanks to My Lovely As Ever and Close to My Heart Readers and Reviewers for Their Lovely Reviews on last chapter!_**

 ** _And Shhhhh : Interesting name haan ;) I Read One Of Your Review Asking If You Can Call Me Di..Pehli Baat Toh , Formalities hatao Yaar :) I'm Your Own Friend Divyaa26 :) You can call me Di or Divyaa or My Pet Name Given To Me By My Readers i.e Divz :) Jo Chahe bulao , Koyi Wish hai toh Batao , Bas Formalities ko Hatao Aur...umm , Aagey Ka Nahi Sujha ;) Hehehe :):)_**

 ** _Enjoy Reading :)_**

 **.**

 **.**

 _" Waise Khushi tum Phone pe kis se baat kar rahi thi? " Kavin asked as they were driving back to home._

 _" Woh Tha Nahi Bro. She was Thi..." Khushi chuckled._

 _" Really? " Dushyant asked._

 _" Yeah. Wait a sec.."_

 _Khushi took out her phone and Dialed that number again and Kept Her phone on speaker._

 _" Hello.." Khushi said._

 _" Shut that Bloody Hell out of you man! " Mukti Roared._

 _" What? " Khushi asked._

 _" Yeh Hote Hai Tere 2 min? " She asked._

 _" Ohh..Sorry Sorry Yaar Mukti. Woh thoda time lag gaya.." Khushi apologized._

 _" Whatever Man. Waise sun , Manik was asking for you toh please ussey baad mein call kar dena.." Mukti said._

 _" Cool " Khushi said._

 _Khushi disconnected the call and Looked at Both of them._

 _" Who the hell is this Manik? " Dushyant asked._

 _" Bhai? " Khushi asked Giving An Unbelievable look._

 _" What? " Dushyant Shrugged Off._

 _" Don't you think Aap Dono Uss Boyfriend wali baat ko kuch zyada hi seriously le rahe ho..I Mean Come On Bro's , Aap Dono World Ke Coolest Elder Brothers Ho! Do Not Spoil your image like this.." Khushi winked._

 _" And Manik is Just A Buddy Of Mine. Don't worry You both, I Don't And I Won't Have any Boyfriend without Your Consents! Unlike you guys ;) " Khushi chuckled._

 _" Khushi..." Kavin Glared._

 _" Okay Okay Kavin Bro...I'm Just Kidding. Waise Aap Kab Se Itne Serious Hone Lage Kavin bhai? " Khushi winked._

 _Kavin Nodded his head in disbelief._

 _" Ohh Yeah , I Got It! Aapki Woh Purvi ji ne yeh Change Laya hai na aap mein? " Khushi raised an Eyebrow._

 _" Kuch Bhi...She's My Honey. Woh Bohot Pyaari hai. " Kavin Smiled._

 _" Haan. Aur Ishita Bhi. She's Really Adorable.." Dushyant Joined Kavin._

 _" Ohh Gosh...Ek Saal Ke Liye Dur Kya Rahi , Yeh Kya Haal Ho Gaya Hai Mere Bhaiyon Ka! Lekin Koyi baat nahi Baalko , Ab Khushi devi aa chuki hai.." Khushi laughed._

 _" Bolo Mata Khushi Ki Jay! " Kavin laughed._

 _Three Of Them Laughed and Soon they were home. Khushi got down and Saw the home._

 _" So..You Like it? " Dushyant asked._

 _" Like? I Loved It Dushu Bhai! Its awesome! " Khushi Exclaimed._

 _" Koyi Meri Help karega Yeh Bag Uthane mein? " Kavin Growled._

 _" Nahi.."_

 _" No.."_

 _Dushyant and Khushi Laughed At Kavin who pouted like a kid._

 _" Yaar Tu itna kya bhar ke laayi hai Khushi Iss Bag mein? Its so Freaking Heavy! " Kavin Exclaimed._

 _" Really? Kuch Bhi Kya yaar, dekhne de.." Dushyant said while taking hold of the bag._

 _" Chal Khushi , andar chalte hai.." Kavin said running towards Khushi._

 _" Teri toh! " Dushyant Glared at him._

 _Kavin and Khushi Laughed and Soon Dushyant also joined them. They came inside the house and Khushi Jumped on the couch._

 _" Wow! This is so Cool! " Khushi Exclaimed._

 _" You Liked the Place? " Kavin asked._

 _" Bro. I Loved it! Itna Awesome Ghar Hai Apka Dono Ka! " Khushi exclaimed again._

 _" Correction. Hamara! " Dushyant Said Grabbing some juices for Three of them._

 _" Really? " Khushi asked innocently._

 _" Haan. Yeh Hum Teeno Ka Ghar Hai Khushi , Hum Teeno yaha Sath mein rahenge na ab.." Kavin Said._

 _" Ohhh You Guys Are The Best! " Khushi said giving high-fives to Kavin._

 _" Yeah We Know that..Catch.." Dushyant Said Throwing two Cans to Kavin and Khushi._

 _" Waise Bhai..Bro..Main Bohot jald hi Khud Earn Karne Lag Jaungi..Phir Aap Dono Ko Mere Expenses Nahi Uthane Padenge. Aap dono ne hamesha Mere Liye Sab Kuch Kiya..aur.." Khushi couldn't complete her sentence._

 _" Yeah You Are Right! Chal Nikal Ek Ek Paayi Jo Hum dono ne tujhpe spend ki hai..College Ki Fees , Pocket Money , Books , Clothings , Food , Parties...Sab Paise nikal..aur Haan Interest Ke sath principle amount bharna haan.." Kavin Finished._

 _Khushi Looked At Dushyant.._

 _" What? He's Right Khushi..Nikal Saarey Paise. Come On! " Dushyant said._

 _" Lekin Bhai..."_

 _" Kyu? Ab Kya Hua? Badi Aayi Paison ki baat Karne wali Hum Dono se..Your Both brothers are Still Alive. Okay? " Kavin said._

 _" Haan Yaar Khushi..Why are you talking like those Typical Daily Soap sisters? Tu ek hi toh behen hai yaar Hamari , Agar Hum Teri Saari Wishes puri nahi karenge .. Tujhe Khush nahi Rakhenge toh aur kaun karne wala hai? " Dushyant explained._

 _" Exactly..We Both Are Earning Well , Delhi Mein Sab First Class hai , yaha khud ka ghar hai , Bank mein Paise Hai...What Else You Need To Understand that We Are Well Settled Khushi..." Kavin said._

 _" Haan...Aur Tu Jab Earn Karegi ; Tab Sab Se Zyada Khush Main aur Kavin hi honge ke Hamari Behen Self - Dependent Ho Jayegi , Mature Ho Jayegi..But Till then Just cut off this melodrama Dude.." Dushyant said._

 _" Okay Sorry..I Don't Know Beech Beech Mein Mujhe Kya ho jaata hai..." Khushi said Hugging Dushyant._

 _" Saara Pyaar Unpe Hi Luta do , Main Toh Waise Bhi Nikkamma hu na.." Kavin Said taking out his phone and dialling some number._

 _Khushi and Dushyant Looked at Each other and Smiled Evily. They Jumped On Kavin and He Landed On Couch and They started tickling him...He Was Rolling on the couch laughing madly and they were just tickling him to death._

 _" Bas Karo...Hahaha...Bas..." Kavin Requested._

 _After Some more requests , Khushi and Dushyant Got off him and He Catched His Breath._

 _" What The Hell was this? " Kavin Asked._

 _Khushi hugged him._

 _" Sorry..."_

 _" Thats fine..bas aagey se aisi stupid baatein matt karo.." He said._

 _" Okay Guys , Tell Me Whats The Plan? " Dushyant asked._

 _" Plan...Haan , India Ki Match Hai Aaj , Toh Match Dekhte hai..Khana Order Karte hai Bahar se , With ice creams and Puri raat Maze Karenge! " Kavin said._

 _" Awesome! But Khana Pure Non - Veg Haan? Kitne dino se Kukkad nahi khaya hai! " Khushi Said._

 _" Yeh Hui Na Punjabiyan Di Gal! '" Kavin gave a high five to her._

 _._

 _._

 _Soon three of them were sitting on Couch lazily Muching the Junk food scattered all over the couch accompanied by Juices , Cold Drinks etc. They watching the match with utmost focus and relishing that entire moment._

 _" Come On Virat! Ek Sixxxx..." Dushyant Exclaimed._

 _" Ha Veere..Maar De Six! " Kavin Followed._

 _Virat took the fulltoss ball on middle of the bat and A Perfect Sound of " Thuck " Produced and Ball went Straight out Of the stadium forming a Good 95ft huge Six._

 _" Oye Hoye! Ki Gal hain Meri Jaan! " Khushi Shouted In Joy._

 _Three of them exclaimed in joy and Gave High Fives to Each other._

 _" Superb...! 180 up , We Surely gonna win." Dushyant smiled._

 _" Yeah.." Khushi Seconded Him._

 _" Guys , 2nd Innings start hone mein abhi time hai..Tab Tak Lets have dinner.." Kavin Suggested._

 _" Haan. Good Idea! " Khushi exclaimed._

 _" Lekin Bhai Khana Abhi tak aya kyu nahi? "_

 _Kavin And Khushi looked at Dushyant Who was already on the phone and signed them._

 _" Oye Kakke...Kaha Hai Bhai Tu? 1 ghanta ho gaya Order deke..Kab ayega bhai tu? " Dushyant asked._

 _" Ohh Veere...Issey pehle hum bhuke marr jaye , aa jana samjhe? " Kavin warned him._

 _They disconnected the call and Khushi came out of the kitchen with some 7 up cans._

 _" Aap Dono Delievery Boy ko jaante ho? " Khushi asked._

 _" Jis hotel se hum ne khana order kiya hai na , woh humara dosht hai..We Oftenly order food from there..So Yeah , We Know Each And Everyone..." Dushyant Said._

 _" Ohh.." Khushi Smiled._

 _While Dushyant and Khushi were engrossed in talking , Kavin sneaked out and Dialled Purvi's number._

 _" Hello Sweetheart..." Kavin Greeted Her._

 _" Hello Handsome.." She Smiled._

 _" Kya Kar Rahi Ho? " He Asked._

 _" Tumhe Miss Kar Rahi Hu Kavin. " She Smiled._

 _" Accha...Aur? " He Smiled charming her._

 _" Aur Tumhare baarey mein Soch rahi hu..." She said._

 _" Main Bhi..." He said._

 _" Hahaha..Waise Waha Sab Kaise chal raha hai? " She asked._

 _" Awesome! Purane din wapas aa rahe Hai Purvi..Bohot accha lag raha hai.." Kavin Smiled._

 _" I'm Happy That You Are Happy.." Purvi Smiled._

 _" Hmm..Purvi , You are So Understanding. Aaj main tumhare sath wakt nahi bita paya upar se Khushi Ne itna Siyappa paa rakha tha..but you took everything so smoothly. "_

 _" Kavin , I Love You. Agar Main Nahi Samjhungi toh aur kaun? "_

 _" Koyi nahi..Only You. " He Smiled._

 _" Hmm..Thats like My Kavin Baby.." She Said._

 _... On Other Side ..._

 _" Baby , Abhi tak dinner kyu nahi kiya tum ne? " Ishita asked._

 _" Ishu...Dinner aata hi hoga. Aatey hi kar lunga main. " Dushyant smiled._

 _" Ha. Par jaldi kar lena , Okay? " She Smiled._

 _" Okay Meri Jaan. Waise tum ne Kiya Dinner? " He asked._

 _" Nahi. Main Aur Purvi Aaj Bahar jaane wale hai.." She Smiled._

 _" Ohh..Baby please be safe. Ruko Main aata hu tumhare sath , ya phir Kavin Ko Bhej deta hu. " Dushyant said._

 _" Nahi Nahi Dushyant..Tum Dono Please Khushi Ke Sath raho. She needs both of you. Aur Main Aur Purvi Cops Hai Baby. Don't worry we'll be fine.." Ishita assured._

 _" Lekin Baby..."_

 _" Please Baby? " She Requested cutely._

 _" Okay..." He Smiled._

 _TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG_

 _Khushi opened the door and Here Was the food. The Delievery Boy Kept starring at Khushi._

 _" Do.." Khushi asked for food._

 _" 9865000..." Boy Was cutted in between._

 _" Woah Bro! Wait a Min..." Khushi said._

 _" Jee? " Boy Asked._

 _" Maine Kaha Khana Do..Give Me The Food , Okay? " Khushi raised Eye - Brow At Him._

 _" Jee Apka Naam? " He Asked._

 _" Woh Janane ki Zarurat nahi hai tujhe! " Dushyant Said Coming from behind._

 _" Bhaiya..Yeh Madam.." Boy asked._

 _" Zyada Udd Matt , Behen Hai Meri.." Dushyant glared at him._

 _" Aur Ab Se Teri Bhi..Samjha! " Kavin Joined them._

 _Boy realised that it was dangerous for Him to Take the conversation ahead._

 _" Bhaiya..Bill.." He Extended the bill._

 _" Khana De , Yeh Paise Le Aur Kat Le.." Kavin Handed him The money._

 _" Bacche, Tum Jao Khana Plates Mein Nikalo.. Hum Aatey Hai Haan.." Dushyant Smiled._

 _" Okay Bhai.." Khushi took the food and Went inside smiling cutely._

 _" Chalo Bhaiya ji..Main bhi chalta hu.." Boy tried to escape._

 _" Ruk Oye..." Kavin stopped Him by holding his shoulder._

 _" K - Kya Hua Bhaiya ji? " Boy stammered._

 _" Hua Toh Kuch nahi par bohot kuch ho sakta hai..." Dushyant said giving him a death glare._

 _( Kavin and Dushyant Started to Walk around him.)_

 _Kavin - Agar Aaj Ke Baad Tu.._

 _Dushyant - Ya Tera Koyi Dost.._

 _Kavin - Hamare Ghar Ke.._

 _Dushyant - Ya Hamari Behen Ke.._

 _Kavin - Aas Paas.._

 _Dushyant - Aju Baaju.._

 _Kavin - Dikha Toh..._

 _Dushyant - Toh Hum CID walo Ke Paas Na Ek Gun Hoti Hai.._

 _Kavin - Jis mein Bohot Saari Goliyaan Hoti hai._

 _Both Of Them Stopped And Gave him a death glare._

 _Dushyant and Kavin - Aisi Aisi Jagah Thokenge na Ke Zinda nahi Bachega!_

 _Boy was shivering in fear by now. He Just Chose to Apologize and Ran Away Quietly._

 _Dushyant and Kavin came inside and Khushi had already served the food and was waiting on dining Table._

 _" Food..! " Kavin Exclaimed._

 _" Jaldi Aaiye Aap Dono...Garam Garam Hai..." Khushi smiled._

 _" Haan.." Dushyant Smiled._

 _Both of them joined Khushi and They Started Eating. They Were Cracking Jokes , Laughing , telling each other various stuff And Chit - Chatting._

 _" Waise Bhai..Bro..." Khushi said._

 _" Hmm..."_

 _" Hmm.."_

 _Kavin and Dushyant Replied._

 _" Nobody Can Do Nothing To Your Sis..." Khushi smiled._

 _Kavin And Dushyant Shot Glances at each other and Then at Khushi._

 _" Ainvey Hi Uss Delivery Boy Ko Dara Diya..." She Chuckled._

 _" Tujhe Kaise Pata? " Kavin Asked._

 _" Tu waha thi? " Dushyant asked._

 _" No..Main Waha nahi thi but Jab aap dono ne mujhe andar bheja na..tab hi mujhe pata lag gaya tha ke Aaj Uss Ladke Ki Lagne Wali Hai..."_

 _Three Of Them Laughed Out Loud And Soon Finished Their Dinner._

 _After Dinner , They Returned to the match and When India Won , Kavin Turned On The Music and Three of Them Started to Show their great dance moves._

 _Songs Like :_

 _Ladki Beautiful Kar Gayi Chull_

 _Followed By :_

 _High Heels_

 _Then :_

 _Gf Bf_

 _After that :_

 _Gulaabo_

 _Along With :_

 _Matargashti_

 _Three of them Danced on the recent hit bollywood songs and After Sometime Sat On The Couch getting a Bit Exhausted._

 _Three of them laughing madly._

 _Trying to Catch their breaths._

 _What?_

 _Party Over?_

 _Khushi Ran to the music system and..._

 _Song echohed the living room._

 _" Arey Abhi Toh Party Shuru Hui Hai.." ;););););)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Done With This! Hope You Guys Liked It? :):)**  
_

 ** _Next Chapter Mein KaVi and IshYant Romance And Lots Of Fun!_**

 ** _Next Update : Strangers Really Coming in Some hours. Then Quick Update Of Tu Hai Ke Nahi._**

 ** _Its 2:00 of Night , And Feeling Damn Sleepy :( :( Subeh uth ke Strangers Really likhungi and I'll update it :)_**

 ** _will Update Soon If I Get Good Number Of Reviews. So Review ;)_**

 ** _Keep Smiling!_**

 ** _Thank You._**

 ** _\- Divyaa26 :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_AN **: Hey Peeps! Divyaa Here :) Here with the next update!**_

 ** _Hope you guys have fun in this chapter and KAVI nd ISHYANT romance also there. Upcoming chapters are going to be Kickass Fun And Masti!_**

 ** _Enjoy Reading Guys :)_**

 ** _Trying to Figure out Title for new story ;)_**

 ** _Anyways Enjoy Reading!_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Kavin , Dushyant And Khushi Were in Deep Sleep..They Were Sleeping in the Living room only with hell of a mess surrounding them. Kavin Was sleeping Carefreely leaning Against the couch with Khushi's One Leg On His Tummy. Dushyant was Sleeping without a ting of tension or worry on his face leaning against the chair with Khushi's Head on His Lap. And Khushi Was Sleeping Comfortabley on the tgground with her Head on Dushyants lap and Legs on Kavin's Tummy._

 _Okay , Can Anybody Imagine CID Mumbai's Two Dashing and No - Nonsense Cops i.e Sr. Inspector Dushyant And Sr. Inspector Kavin sleeping like 5 year old Kids?_

 _The Door Opened Slowly and A Girl Of 25-27 stepped inside._

 _" Arey Baba! Yeh itna ganda ghar! Main Yaha pe Kaise Kam Karegi! "_

 _The Girl Saw Something on the couch above Dushyant's Head..She bent ahead to pick It._

 _" WHAT THE HELLLL! " Khushi Exclaimed._

 _As She Woke Up due to the girl's voice. Khushi thought she was doing something horrible to Dushyant and Hence She Shouted._

 _" Hey Bhagwan! " Girl shouted._

 _" What the Hell were you doing to Him! Get off! " Khushi exclaimed._

 _" Hain? " Girl Questioned._

 _" Kya Kar Rahi thi tum? Mere Dushyant Bhai Ko Marna chahti thi? Teri Toh! " Khushi Shouted._

 _She Turned to Kavin And Shaked Him Horribely._

 _" Kavin Bro Uthiye! Uthiye Kavin Bro! Hamare Bhai Ki Jaan Khatare Mein Hai! Wake Up! "_

 _" Kya? Kya Hua? " Kavin Asked Getting Up._

 _" Yeh Ladki Hamare Dushyant Bhai Ko Kuch Karne Wali Thi! " Khushi Pointed towards the girl._

 _" Lekin Woh toh aram se so rahe hai..." Kavin said rubbing his Eyes._

 _" Ohh Teri..Dushyant Bhai! Uthiye apki Jaan Ko Khatara Hai! " Khushi Shaked Dushyant._

 _" Kyu Shor Macha rahi hai Khushi , Sone de yaar.." Dushyant said._

 _" Bhai Apki Jaan Ko Khatara Hai! " Khushi exclaimed._

 _" Haan Woh Baad mein Dekh lenge , abhi mujhe sone de.." Dushyant said._

 _" Yaar Khamkha Subeh Subeh Utha Diya , Behen ji aap jaiye please. Baad mein deal karte Hai.." Kavin said going back to Sleep._

 _" Arey Par Main Toh.." The Girl was about to say something._

 _" Dushyant! "_

 _" Kavin! "_

 _Dushyant And Kavin Woke Up as soon as they heard the voices. They saw Ishita and Purvi standing at the door._

 _" Have you guys lost it completely? " Ishita Roared._

 _" Look at the clock! Its 8:30. Hamara 9 baje ka reporting time hai.." Purvi Shouted._

 _" SHIT! " Dushyant Exclaimed._

 _" Aaj Toh Pakka late honge bhai , ACP sir Pakka Datenge.." Kavin Said._

 _" Mujhe kya keh raha hai..Sab Teri Galti hai. " Dushyant blamed._

 _" Meri Nahi Hum Teeno Ki Galti Hai.." Kavin Replied._

 _" Arey tum dono Kya Kar rahe ho.." Purvi said._

 _" Haan..Stop fighting! " Ishita Explained._

 _" Whats going on Guys , someone please explain me.." Khushi looked Confused._

 _While all these blabbering was going on -_

 _" RUKO! RUKO! " The Girl Shouted._

 _Silence._

 _Everyone Looked at the Girl._

 _" Ishita Madam Purvi Madam, aap mere ko batao yaha kaam karna hai ke nahi? " The girl asked._

 _" Lekin Aap Hai Kaun? " Kavin Asked._

 _" Kavin , Shaanti maasi ( Remember guys the woman who works at Kavin and Dushyant's home. ) Gaav gayi hai toh unhone Apni Bhanji ko bheja hai Ghar ka kaam karne ke liye. Yeh Hai Sheela. " Purvi said._

 _" Ohh.." Dushyant and Kavin Said._

 _" Sheela Kya? Sheela ki Jawaani? " Khushi Questioned._

 _" Nahi. Sirf Sheela! " Sheela Exclaimed._

 _" Ane Aye Haye , Yeh Kya Kapde Pehen Rakhe Hai Aap ne? Itne Chote Chote! " Sheela exclaimed looking at Khushi's Shorts._

 _" Dude , You're So Damn Freaking Wieard! " Khushi exclaimed in disbelief._

 _" Sheela , Chalo tum Safai karna shuru karo..Aur Dushyant , Kavin Tum Dono Jaake Fresh Ho Jao." Ishita said._

 _" Haan. Pehle hi bohot late ho chuka hai..Hum Fatafat Se Breakfast banate hai. " Purvi Said._

 _" Good Idea Jaan! " Kavin exclaimed._

 _" Haan Hum Aate Hai.." Dushyant said._

 _Kavin and Dushyant Ran Upstairs And Purvi and Ishita entered Into Kitchen to make some quick breakfast for their Lazyheads ever Boyfriends._

 _Khushi leaned on the couch and turned on the tv._

 _" Ishu , Just Put Some Peanut Butter On Kavin's Bread Please. " Purvi said While Pouring Oats in bowl of milk._

 _" I Did That Earlier itself Purvi. Butter for Dushyant and Peanut Butter For Your Kavin. I Know That.." Ishita Chuckled._

 _" Oh Yeah. Late Hone Ke Wajah se My Brain is just not working." Purvi Shaked her head in disbelief._

 _" Hahahaha..Just Keep taking the breaths Dude. " Ishita laughed._

 _" I Am Doing That. Seems it won't work Today! " Purvi laughed._

 _Khushi was listening to all this from outside._

 _" Yaar , Sheela Ki Jawaani Ek Baat Puchu? " Khushi Asked._

 _" Pucho Madam Ji.." Sheela said Cleaning the floor._

 _" Tumhe aisa nahi lagta ke Yeh Dono Mere Brothers ki Wives ke tarah behave kar rahi hai? I mean I dont know why I'm feeling like that But..." Khushi Looked at Her._

 _" Pata Nahi Madam Ji.." Sheela said._

 _" Ohh. Cool Yaar , Tumhe Bhi Kuch pata nahi Aur Mujhe Bhi Nahi. Hamari Badi acchi jamegi.." Khushi said standing up and walking to the kitchen._

 _" Waise Madam Ji..." Sheela said._

 _" Ek Min Yaar , Stop Calling Me Madam ji Madam Ji..Khushi Bulao Sirf. " Khushi said._

 _" Haan Haan..Khushi Ji , Aap bohot acche ho Waise.." Sheela said Following her to the kitchen._

 _" Thanks. " Khushi opened the fridge._

 _" Bas Kapde thode lambe pehna karo. " Sheela Said._

 _" Offo Sheela ki Jawani! Trust Me , Yeh Kapde Bhi Bohot Lambe hai..Aur Mere Bhaiyon Ko inn kapdo se koyi problem nahi hai Toh Tum Kyu itna tension le rahi ho? " Khushi Gasped._

 _" Khushi , What Would you like have in breakfast? " Purvi asked._

 _" A Plate Of Peace And One Glass Of No - Romance - In - The - House. " Khushi Frowned._

 _" Oh You Forgot One Cup Of We - Are - Your - Brothers - Girlfriends? " Ishita Chuckled._

 _Khushi took out a bottle of water and closed the fridge._

 _" Jokes Apart..Batao Kya Khaogi tum? Hum Bana denge.." Purvi said._

 _" Guys , Jo Bhi Bachega I'll Eat it. So No Worries with that.." Khushi sat again on couch._

 _" Hurry Up! Hurry Up Kavin! " Dushyant said Running Downstairs._

 _" Ya Ya I'm Done Bhai.." Kavin Replied._

 _" Woahh! Relax Guys...World's not gonna end.." Khushi said._

 _" Khushi , Aaj agar hum late hue na toh Our World is Definately Gonna End! " Dushyant pulled out a chair._

 _" Ohh...Why? Bad Boss? " Khushi asked._

 _" No. ACP sir Ache hai waise..But they Seriously Hate late comers..." Kavin Said._

 _" Don't Worry Sweetheart. We Won't Be Late." Purvi said serving the breakfast._

 _" Yeah , We've Coaped Up Very Well.." Ishita said._

 _Four of them quickly Finished the breakfast and it was time to go off for duty._

 _" Aap Log Jaa Rahe Ho? " Khushi asked._

 _" Haan. Aaj Aate Aate Thoda late ho jayega hamein Khushi. Tu please ghar se bahar matt nikalna , you are new to roads , kho jayegi. " Dushyant said._

 _" Aur Kuch Bhi Chahiye ho toh Sheela ko bol dena.." Purvi said._

 _" Aur In Case , agar Hamein aane mein zyada late ho toh khana kha lena. And Please Mobile Off matt rakhna. " Kavin said._

 _" Okay Okay Guys! Main Bacchi Nahi Hun Ab , I'm 20! I Will do Everything. " Khushi said._

 _" Well n Good. " Dushyant smiled._

 _" Now Lets Leave Guys.. " Ishita said._

 _" Wait Wait..."_

 _Khushi jogged lightly and Gave Two Cute Kisses to Kavin and Dushyant on their Cheeks._

 _" Byeee..Lovee Youuu! " Khushi waved them._

 _" Love You Too.." Kavin and Dushyant Replied._

 _... That Evening ..._

 _" Hum Kaha Jaa Rahe Hai Dushyant? " Ishita asked._

 _" Tumhari Favourite jagah..." Dushyant smiled._

 _" Band Stand? "_

 _" Yup. "_

 _Soon Dushyant Stopped the Car at Band stand , and He Came out of the car and Helped Ishita outside._

 _They climbed Upstairs the Bandra Fort And Sat in A Corner Of The Fort. It Was A Very Beautiful and Sound Place. Imagine Guys , An Awesomely Infrastructured Fort Surrounded By Greenery and Having this Huge , Vast Ocen Spreaded All Over In The Front._

 _That Too At Evening Time .. when the sun was about to set and Dushyant And Ishita Sitting in Each others Arms With His Chin resting on Her Shoulder._

 _" Happiness is this..." Dushyant Smiled._

 _" Heaven is this..." Ishita cuddled in His Arms._

 _He Smiled and Caressed her hair lightly._

 _" I Wish If I could just spend My Entire Life like this...In Your Arms. " Ishita smiled._

 _" You Will My Dear..I will always keep you safe in My Arms. No Worries about that! " Dushyant said._

 _" You Know This Is My Most Favourite Place in Mumbai.." Ishita Said._

 _" I Know. Your Love About Band Stand. " Dushyant Said._

 _" Baby Pata hai Jab Main Choti thi , What Was My Dream? " Ishita Asked._

 _" What Was it? " Dushyant Asked._

 _" It Was like , I wanted A House Right In Middle of the ocen! " Ishita squlled Happily._

 _" Wow..Thats So Romantic Baby! " Dushyant Smiled._

 _" Hain Na? I Knew it. " Ishita smiled._

 _" Okay , I've Gotta News for you then. " Dushyant smiled cheekily._

 _" What News? " Ishita asked._

 _" Me and Kavin are planning to Buy another house of our own to Invest the money. So What About Having it Near sea? Bandra or Churchgate May be? " Dushyant Smirked._

 _" You Must Be Kidding Baby..." Ishita said with wide eyes._

 _" No I'M Not Love.." Dushyant said._

 _" OMG! What A Great News That Is! " Ishita Jumped On Him._

 _Dushyant Smiled and Hugged Her and She Too Hugged Him._

 _" You Know I Love you to the moon and Back. Right? " Dushyant Asked._

 _" Yes I Do. And I Love You Too. " Ishita Whispered._

 _Dushyant cupped her face and Pulled Her Closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and He softly Placed His Lips On Hers. She Clutched his Shirt a bit and Respondepd him with the same passion and Love. He Kissed Her Hard._

 _After some Moments , They Separated and She Leaned on His Chest and he Locked her safely in his arms._

 _Love is in the Air. :)_

 _... At Purvi's Residence ..._

 _Purvi was making some coffee for Her and Kavin. She was humming a song with a sweet smile playing on her lips._

 _" Need Any Help? " Kavin Whispered in Her Ear touching her earlobe with his lips._

 _She felt his arms wrapped around her waist. His head resting on her shoulder. She blushed and kissed him quickly on lips. It was a quick short kiss._

 _" No. But You Can Stay Here. " Purvi said._

 _" I Will stay anyhow. " Kavin winked._

 _" Stubborn Child! " Purvi smiled._

 _" Only For You My Love. " Kavin said._

 _" You know it feels so Great In Your Arms After this long hectic working day. " Purvi smiled leaning back on his chest._

 _" I Know. I Missed this yesterday. " Kavin stroked her hair._

 _Purvi was about to pour the coffee in two mugs when Kavin Stopped Her._

 _" Ek hi Mug mein Daalo , Lets Share.." Kavin smiled._

 _" Romantic! Thats Why I Love You So Much. " Purvi Squelled._

 _Soon Purvi was sitting on the window pane and Kavin standing leaning agains Purvi's body. With Her Arms locked around his chest._

 _" You Are Too Beautiful Purvi! " Kavin Exclaimed as he saw Purvi's face bathed in Sunlight._

 _" And You Are Too Handsome Kavin.." Purvi Smiled Ear to Ear._

 _" You Remember Our First Meet? " Kavin asked._

 _" Yes Ofcourse. My 1st day on duty and I Just Banged Over You.." Purvi Chuckled._

 _" But I dint let you fall , I Caught You. " Kavin Smiled._

 _" That Moment You Dint Caught Me , You Caught My Heart! " Purvi Blushed._

 _Kavin caressed Her cheeks and she ruffled his hair._

 _" Mujhe toh Tum Pehli Nazar Mein Hi Pasand Aa Gayi Thi Purvi..Love At First Sight. " Kavin Smiled Charming her._

 _" Mujhe Bhi Tum Pehli Nazar mein Hi Pasand Aa Gaye the , My Heart was Pumping madly insde when you were holding me.." Purvi Placed a Soft kiss on His forehead._

 _" I Seriously Cant Imagine My Life Without You , Without You I'm Just A Serious Cop and A Clumsy Guy. " Kavin Said._

 _Purvi Made Him to turn at her and cupped his face._

 _" Baby , You Don't Need to Imagine anything. I Am Never gonna leave you , Okay? " Purvi said._

 _" Yeah. I Love You. " Kavin Kissed her palm._

 _" Come Here You Handsome... " Purvi Pulled Kavin closer and they rested their foreheads on each other._

 _" I Love You Too.." She Whispered._

 _._

 _._

 _" Sheela Ki Jawaani! Paani Do Yaar! " Khushi screamed in anger._

 _" Kab Se Try Kar Rahi hu Phone , Dono Utha nahi rahe! Its so late and these two guys are just unbelievable. " Khushi Banged the phone on couch._

 _" Let Them Come...Aaj toh acche se class lungi! " Khushi Mummered._

 _TING TONG TING TONG ..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Done With This Chapter and Do Tell Me How's it?_**

 ** _Next Chapter : A Big Blast! Khushi and Kavin Will Try to Hide A Huge Secret From Dushyant , Lots of Fun And Masti coming up. With KaVi and Ishyant Romance ;)_**

 ** _Will Update Soon If I Get Good Number of Reviews , So Review! ;)_**

 ** _Keep Smiling!_**

 ** _Thank You._**

 ** _\- Divyaa26 :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

_AN **: Hey Guys , Divyaa Here :) Back With the Next update and Its A Long One! :) :)**_

 _ **Thank You So So Much For Your Reviews on Last Chapter :)**_

 _ **Zawra : I Read You Review On My New Story Citylights Dear , I Am So So Pleased to Know that you like My Stories and My Writing Style . I Was About to PM you Last night only as I saw your review , but Couldn't because PM facility wasn't activated to your account. I Am So Fortunate that You wrote your very first review on My Story. Readers like you are really my strength.**_

 _ **Next Chapter Of Tu Hai Ke Nahi Will Be Dedicated To You Zawra :) Love Ya!**_

 _ **Srushti : Okay Sweets , I'll write An Ishyant Os On Your Birthday :):)**_

 _ **NoName : Hey Buddy , I Really Love Your Reviews On My Stories. They are cool ;) and I Dint Reply On Your Rajasthani Review Because Mujhe Rajasthani Nahi aati :p jitni aati thi woh sab toh story mein likh daali :p :p Love Ya :***_

 ** _Love Duo and Purvi : Dear , You Are So Kind And So Supportive I Can't Tell You. You always read My Stories and review. I am So Happy and Lucky to Have A Reader like you. Love Ya!_**

 ** _Ritika : This Update Is For You Dear ;) A Long and Quick One. :)_**

 ** _Neha Malik and Ashi and Levisha : You Girls Are Just Superb , I don't how you manage to take out time from you lives and read my stories. Overwhelmed! Love ya!_**

 ** _Candy , Meghu , Yashu and Aishu : My Fellow Amazing Authors , You Guys Are Just Awesome! I Don't Know How I Would have Managed Here On FF without YOu Guys. This Update is for you guys. Love Ya!_**

 ** _Sukhi ,Mavrick, Shhhhh - Thank You So Much Lovely Guys , I Really Appreciate This support of yours. LOVE YA!_**

 ** _Saj : Sweets , Its Really Nice to Know that You Like and Respect My Thoughts :) I Respect You Dear :) Love Ya!_**

 ** _Enjoy Reading :)_**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _TING TONG TING TONG_

 _Sheela was going to open the door , Khushi stopped Her._

 _" Sheela Ki Jawaani tum ruko. I'll get it.."_

 _Sheela Nodded Quietly and Went Inside Kitchen. Khushi marched towards the door and Opened it._

 _There stood Dushyant and Kavin._

 _" Oh , Finally! " Khushi exclaimed._

 _Dushyant and Kavin Looked at each other and Then At Khushi._

 _" Umm...Khushi , Baith Ke Baat karte hai chal.." Kavin said._

 _" Ya Lets just get inside.." Dushyant said._

 _" Noways! Aap dono ko entry nahi milegi ghar mein. Time dekha hai? Its So Late , Isn't it? " Khushi blurted ._

 _" Dude , Mom ki tarah kyu daant rahi hai? " Dushyant asked._

 _" Aur hum dono bacche thodi hai yaar ; Late Ho Jaata Hai Kabhi Kabhi.." Kavin said._

 _Khushi sighed And Went Inside. Dushyant and Kavin followed her and She sat on couch , turned on the T.V. Both Of Stood At a Distance from Her. Sheela came with two glasses of Water._

 _" Bhaiya Paani.." Sheela said extending the tray._

 _" Sheela , Yeh Khushi Ko Kya Ho Gaya Hai? " Dushyant asked sipping water._

 _" Haan. Itna Gussa usko kabhi nahi ata.." Kavin Said._

 _" Bhaiya woh Khushi madam ne khana nahi khaya abhi tak , Aap dono ka intezaar kar rahi thi na woh aur aap dono abhi aye toh Gussa hai.." Sheela Explained._

 _Dushyant and Kavin Looked at Each other Horribely._

 _They Knew What they had to do._

 _They went Near Khushi Who Was Angrily Switching Channels of their LED Plasma TV , Sat On the either sides of Her._

 _" Ahem Ahem..." Kavin Coughed._

 _" Yaar Kavin , Kisi ne Bohot Sahi kaha hai ke Khali Pet Shaitan Ka Ghar! " Dushyant said._

 _" Haan Bhai. Ekdm Correct. Aur Gussa Kyu Na Ho Bhai , Ek Bechari Choti Si Punjabi Ladki Uske Do Bade Bhaiyon Ke Liye Wait kar rahi thi , aur Uske Dono Bewakoof Bhai itna late pohoche toh Gussa toh Banta hai.." Kavin finished Glancing at Khushi._

 _" What Jerks! " Dushyant Nodded._

 _Khushi was listening to them but was pretending that she was not._

 _" Toh Ab Iss Choti si Punjabi Ladki ko Hum Kaise Manaye? " Dushyant questioned._

 _" Kisi Ko Mujhe Manane ki Zarurat Nahi Hai. " Khushi Pouted._

 _Dushyant and Kavin Smiled At Each Other._

 _" Kavin , Kya Karta Hai Tu Yaar! Itni speed mein drive kar raha tha , Meri Ek Bohot Important Cheez Gir Gayi Kahi pe...Teri Wajah se.." Dushyant Exclaimed._

 _" Bhai , Meri bhi toh woh Important Cheez Gir Gayi Hai..." Kavin said._

 _" Ohh Acha Teri Bhi? " Dushyant asked._

 _" Haan. Aur Apki bhi na? " Kavin asked._

 _" Haan Yaar..." Dushyant replied._

 _" Guys Please Stop it! Aap Dono Ka Kya Kho Gaya hai? Please Find it out and Finish it off! I'm getting irritated! " Khushi exclaimed in anger._

 _Dushyant and Kavin Smiled a bit and said -_

 _" Hamari Choti Si Behen Ki Pyaari Si Smile Kho Gayi Hai..." Dushyant said._

 _" Jo Hamare liye sab se zyada important hai.." Kavin said._

 _Khushi's Anger fell deep down hights._

 _" Sorry Khushi..Humein Time Ka dhyan rakhna chahiye tha.." Dushyant said holding his ears._

 _" Hum Ab Se Dhyan Rakhenge Khushi..Please Maaf Kar Do Iss Baar.." Kavin said Holding His Ears._

 _Khushi smiled under lips. She had already forgiven them , Par Agar Itni Aasani se Maan Jaye Toh Woh Khushi Hi Kya.. ;) ;) ;)_

 _" Lagta Hai Thode Aur Papad Belne Pandenge Kavin.." Dushyant Said._

 _" Ha Bhai..Zidd Karne Mein Bhi Yeh Hum Dono Pe Hi Gayi Hai.." Kavin Smiled._

 _Both of them Stood up and started to Do Sit Up's Holding their Ears. Khushi was looking at them._

 _" Pyaari Khushi Choti Khushi Maan Jao..." Kavin said._

 _" Zara Sa Toh Thoda Sa Toh Hass Ke Dikhao..." Dushyant Said._

 _" Pyaari Khushi Choti Khushi Maan Jao.. "_

 _" Pyaari Khushi Choti Khushi Maan Jao.."_

 _Khushi Smiled Showing Her Perfect Dimples and Jumped On Kavin and Dushyant._

 _" Oye Hoye..Inn Dimples ke liye toh Jaan Hazir Hai.." Kavin Smiled._

 _" Finally , Hamari Sab se Important cheez wapas mil gayi.." Dushyant smiled._

 _" Next Time So No Repeating Of This Mistake Okay? " Khushi asked._

 _" Okay Madam! " Dushyant and Kavin Exclaimed._

 _" Good. Abhi Chalo Aap dono fresh ho jao ; I'll Serve the Dinner. " Khushi said._

 _Dushyant and Kavin Nodded and Started to Climb Upstairs._

 _" Waise..." Khushi called out from behind._

 _Both of them turned at her._

 _" Kaha The Itna Wakt Aap Dono? " She asked._

 _" Woh..Just some Pending Work. " Kavin Answered._

 _" And Some Left Out Files. " Dushyant Added._

 _" Ohh , Okay. " Khushi Nodded._

 _Dushyant and Kavin Sighed in Relief and Were About to Turn Back._

 _" I Know Aap Dono Ishita and Purvi Ke Saath The.." Khushi Said._

 _Dushyant and Kavin Looked At Each other in a completely horrified expression._

 _" Aap Dono Se Choti Hun , Bewakoof Nahi Hun. Mujhe Sirf Dushyant Bhai Apke Dimples Aur Kavin Bro Apki Aankhein Hi Nahi Mili Hain , Aap Dono Ka Tez Dimaag Bhi Mila hai. Aap Hi Dono Se.." Khushi Finished._

 _Silence._

 _" Umm , Dinner Ke Baad Ice - Cream Khane Chale Bahar? " Dushyant Asked._

 _" Nice. Ice - Cream Done aur Baki Ki Penalty ke taur pe Aap Dono Ko Mujhe Shopping Pe Le Jana Padega. " Khushi Said._

 _" Done Deal. Pura Mall Khali Karwa denge. Okay? " Kavin Asked._

 _" Okay! " Khushi Exclaimed In Joy._

 _Both of them went upstairs and Khushi took out the plates For Dinner._

 _... After A Week ..._

 _" Kavin , Are You All Ears? " Dushyant Asked Wearing his watch._

 _" Yes Bhai. " Kavin said While Surfing through his laptop._

 _" Okay , So I'll Be Back By Night tab tak Please Look After Khushi and Take Care Of Her. " Dushyant said wearing his shoes._

 _" Don't Worry Bhai. Aap Aram se Conference Jao Yaha Main Sab Dekh lunga and I Will Take Care Of Khushi. Woh Meri Bhi Choti Behen Hain , Remember? " Kavin Teased._

 _" But Jab Bhi Main Tumhe Aur Khushi Ko Akela chodta hun , You Both Always End Up Creating A Horrible Trouble. The Kavin Bro and Khushi History , Remember? " Dushyant Replied Back._

 _" Bhai Thats History..Aur Ab Main Bada Ho Gaya Hun Aur Main Khushi Ka Bhi Khayal Rakh Lunga Acche se..." Kavin said looking at him._

 _" Tum Aur Khushi Live Wires Ke Tarah Ho , Khula Chod Diya toh Na Jaane Kab Dhamaka Kar Doge. But Still I'm Taking This Risk As I'm Helpless. Listen Dude , No Kaand Okay? " Dushyant warned him._

 _" Haan Bhai. Aap Tension Na Lo. " Kavin said._

 _" Hmm. Aur Woh Flates Ka Kya Hua? " Dushyant Asked._

 _" Aaj Maine Kuch Flates Line Up Kiye Hain , Aaj Ghar Pe Hun Toh Aaj Ke Aaj Hi Short List Kar Deta hun. Phir Aap Aur Main Chalte Hain Short Listed Flates check out Karne. " Kavin Said._

 _" Ha Bhai , Jaldi Se Flate Le Lete Hain. Possesion Bhi Jaldi Mil Jaye Toh Accha Hoga." Dushyant said._

 _" I Know. " Kavin Nodded._

 _" Chal , I'm Going. Khushi Ko Bata Dena Aur Apna Khayal Rakhna..Samjha? " Dushyant Said Before Leaving._

 _" Haan . Aap Bhi Apna Khayal Rakhna. " Kavin said._

 _Dushyant Left And Kavin Resumed To His Laptop._

 _... That Evening ..._

 _It Was Almost 6 Of Evening and Kavin Was Busy in The Lined Up Flats Checking Process through video chats. Khushi was watching a Movie In Living Room._

 _" Khushi , Slow Down the Volume! " Kavin Screamed From his bedroom._

 _" Sorry? " Khushi Laughed._

 _" Slow Down The Volume I Said! " Kavin Repeated._

 _" Sorry? " Khushi Laughed._

 _Kavin Threw A Pillow At Her From His Bedroom._

 _" What The..." Khushi Saw Him Standing at The Door._

 _" Ab Sunayi Diya? " Kavin Winked._

 _" Haan Haan Karti Hu.." Khushi Pouted._

 _TING TONG TING TONG.._

 _Khushi Opened the Door and Saw Mukti Standing There._

 _" Hey Dude , Wassup? " Mukti Shared A High - Five._

 _" Nothing Babes. Come on in.." Khushi said._

 _Mukti stepped inside and Khushi Followed._

 _" Dude , Tere Dono Bhai Kahi Dikh Nahi Rahe...? " Mukti Asked._

 _" Dushyant Bhai Ghar Pe Nahi Hai aur Kavin Bro Andar Room Mein Hai.." Khushi said._

 _" Ohh..Dude , Trust Me Tere Dono Bade Bhai..They Are Complete Hotties! " Mukti Said._

 _" Oye , Chup Kar. Mere Bhaiyon Pe Galat Nazar Daali Na Toh Muh Tod Dungi.." Khushi Said._

 _" Ab Iss Mein Meri Kya Galti Hai yaar. Woh Dono Hot Hain Toh Hain Na.." Mukti sat on couch._

 _" Bad Luck. Unn dono Ki Girlfriends Hai.." Khushi smiled evily._

 _" Shakss Yaar! Dil pe pattar rakh ke ab Bhaiya Hi Bulana Padega.." Mukti Laughed._

 _" Hahahahaha..." Khushi Laughed._

 _" Accha Chal , Kavin Bro Se Permission Leni Hai.." Mukti Said._

 _" Permission? Kis Liye? " Khushi asked._

 _" Tu Chal Na Yaar Pata Chal Jayega.."_

 _Mukti Dragged Her Inside Kavin's Room And Knocked On the door._

 _" Hey , Can We Come In? " Mukti Asked._

 _" Ya Sure. Mukti Right? " Kavin Smiled._

 _" Yup. Kavin.."_

 _" Bro! Kavin Bro.." Khushi looked at Mukti._

 _" Ya..Kavin Bro Ofcourse! " Mukti Looked at Her._

 _" Whats The Matter Girls? " Kavin Asked with a smile._

 _" Oh Yeah , Woh Aapki Permission chahiye thi. " Mukti said._

 _" Permission ? " Kavin asked._

 _" Ha Woh Main Khushi Ko Apne Ghar Le Jaana Chahti hu.. Woh Bohot time se Hum Sab Friends Sath nahi the na toh Ghar pe ek chota sa get togather rakha hai.." Mukti explained._

 _" Ohh .." Kavin smiled._

 _" Aur Hum Sab Ko Pata Hai ke Khushi Bina apki permission Ke Aati Nahi. Toh socha Sidha Apse Hi Permission le lu.." Mukti said._

 _" Okay..You Can Take Her with you. But I'll come at 9 to Pick Her Up. Is that Okay Khushi? " Kavin asked._

 _" Okay Bro. " Khushi smiled and Hugged him._

 _" You're so sweet! I Love You.." Khushi said._

 _" Love You Too..Now Go and Have Fun! " Kavin Smiled._

 _._

 _._

 _" This isn't good At All Mukti , Tu Kavin Bhai Se Jhoot Bol ke Mujhe yaha leke Aayi. In this Club..Its Not Good. Main Kavin Bhai se Jhoot Bol Ke Kuch Nahi Kar sakti. I'm Going Back. " Khushi said._

 _" Arey Yaar Khushi , Sun Yeh Hum Sab Ka Plan Tha.." Dhruv said._

 _" So What Guys? Its Not Happening for me.." Khushi said._

 _" Come On Khushi , Sirf 1 - 2 Ghante ki hi toh baat hai. Party karte hai yaar! Chal na.." Kabir said._

 _" Nahi Kabir , Main Bhai se Jhoot Nahi Bol Sakti. Unko Kitna Hurt Hoga Yaar jab unko pata chalega ke maine unn se jhoot bola. Aur Main Sapne Mein bhi Apne Kavin Bro Ko Hurt Nahi Kar Sakti.." Khushi Sighed._

 _" Kya Yaar Tu Hamesha Bhai Bhai Karti Rehti hai..Tu A Ghante Apne Dosto Ke Sath nahi beeta sakti? Tu Hamey Bhul gayi hai kya yaar..." Alia Frowned._

 _" Aur Agar tu wapas jayegi toh hum sab bhi party nahi karenge.." Mukti said._

 _" Ab Bol..." Dhruv said._

 _Khushi Sighed and Thought For A minute._

 _" Okay. But Only 1 hour Okay? Phir Main Ghar Jaungi.." Khushi said._

 _._

 _._

 _They entered the Club and Started Dancing on the loud musib beats. The atmosphere was Crazy. Khushi and her group was dancing Awesomely and Everybody in the club was cheering for them._

 _While All This was going..._

 _" Sun , Yeh Jo Special Drink Hai Na. Woh ussi ladki ke paas pohochani chahiye. Woh Jo White Dress mein Hain. " The Guy said._

 _Waiter Nodded._

 _" Agar Yeh Drink kisi aur ke paas pohochi toh Saare Paise wapas le lunga main.." He Warned._

 _Waiter Nodded again._

 _" Hmm. Chal Ab Jaa.."_

 _The Waiter Started to Walk towards the direction._

 _" Dude , Tune Uss Drink Mein alchohole Kyu Milaya? You Spiked That Drink! " Another Guy Exclaimed._

 _" Drink Ka Badla Drink Se. Saare College Ke Saamne Uss KHUSHI ne JAY pe Drink Feki thi na , Ab Main Dekhta hun , Ke Iski Kaise insult hoti hai sab ke saamne...Just wait and watch! "_

 _Exactly Guys , The Guy Is Jay. Remember chapter 2?_

 _The Waiter was walking towards Khushi With that Spiked Drink.._

 _And_

 _And_

 _And..._

 _BUZZZ...BUZZZ...BUZZZ..._

 _" Hello.."_

 _" Yup. This is Kavin Here.." Kavin Answered._

 _" What! " He almost screamed._

 _" Okay Just Hang On there...I'm Coming. "_

 _Kavin Ran outside the house grabbing his car Keys. He jumped inside the car and litreally rushed the car on roads. He was Hell tensed and Hell angry with Khushi at the same time._

 _Within 15 mins of Super fast driving he reached the club. He got out of the car and ran inside._

 _He saw Khushi's friends standing there._

 _" Kaha Hain Woh? " Kavin asked catching his breath._

 _" Kavin Bro! "_

 _Kavin turned to See Khushi Screaming Madly. She Jerked Mukti's hand And Ran Towards Kavin and Hugged Him._

 _Kavin Easily Sensed That She Was Drunk._

 _He Was On Verge Of Anger._

 _" Bro . accha hua aap aa gaye. Lets Party! Lets Dance! " Khushi exclaimed._

 _" Khushi..." Kavin Glared at Her._

 _" Kya Hua Bro? Chalo Na Lets Dance! Lets Drink Some Orange Juice , It Was So Yummy! " Khushi said._

 _" Orange Juice? Kisne pilaya Khushi ko Woh Juice! " Kavin Shouted in anger._

 _" Pata Nahi Bhai. Khushi ke juice mein kisne Daaru Mila di.." Kabir said._

 _" Jisne bhi yeh kiya hai usko Toh Main Chodunga nahi.." Kavin said._

 _" Chodunga? Kisko Bro? Aur Aap Chal Kyu Nahi rahe ho Dance Karne Chalo Na! " Khushi was screaming madly._

 _Kavin Lifted Her in His Arms and Took Her Out Of The Club._

 _" Kavin Bro , Party..Dance...Chalo Na..." Khushi Pouted._

 _" Khushi , Chup Karo. Hum Ghar Jaa Rahe Hain.." Kavin said coldly._

 _" Ghar? Woh Kaha Aya? Kis Country Mein Aya? " Khushi asked._

 _Kavin Nodded his head in disbelief and Made her sit inside the car._

 _He Was About to Start the car when.._

 _BUZZZ..BUZZZ..BUZZZ..._

 _His Phone Buzzed again and He Checked The Caller Id , He Was Horrified._

 _' Dushyant Bhai '_

 _The Name Flickered On Screen._

 _Kavin Covered Khushi's Mouth to stop her blabbering and swiped the screen._

 _" Hello Kavin.. " Dushyant said._

 _" Haan Bhai.." Kavin Answered._

 _" Kaha Ho Tum Dono Yaar ? Main Ghar Aaya toh dekha tum dono ghar pe nahi ho. Kaha hai tu? Aur Khushi kaha hai? " Dushyant asked constant Questions._

 _" Woh...Woh Bhai Main..Main Drive Kar Raha Hu ,Ghar aake Apse baat Karta Hun. Okay..Bye. "_

 _Saying This Kavin Disconnected the call._

 _" Ab Kya Karu Yaar! Bhai Ghar Pohoch Gaye , aur Khushi Ki Yeh Halat Hai. Agar Aise Halat Mein Main Khushi Ko Ghar Le Gaya toh..Toh Bhai Mujhe Daatenge Woh Toh Main Chup Chap Sun Lunga lekin...Khushi Se Bohot Zyada Gussa Ho Jayege Woh..Baat Bhi Nahi Karenge Khushi Se..." Kavin Mummered._

 _He Looked At Khushi Who Was Smiling Sheepishly At Him._

 _" Yeh Dekho , Hain Isko Koyi tension..kaise hass rahi hai..Lekin Aaj Tum ne bohot badi galati ki hai Khushi..Mujhse Jhoot Bola , Mujhe bohot hurt kiya hai tum ne.." Kavin Mummered._

 _" No Kavin , Iss wakt Samajhdari se kaam lena hoga. Main Khushi ko Bhai Ke Saamne Nahi Le Jaa sakta. Bhai Bohot Naraz Ho Jayenge Khushi Se..."_

 _" Lekin Ab Karu toh Kya Karu..."_

 _Kavin Ruffled his hair and His Brain Produced An Idea._

 _" Idea! " He Exclaimed._

 _" Purvi..! "_

 _Kavin Exclaimed and grabbed his cell phone and started dialling something._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _So Guys , Khushi ne Dhamaka Kar Diya! Ab Kavin Kya Karega? Dushyant Se Kavin Aur Khushi Kaise Bach Payege? What is Kavin's Plan?_**

 ** _Next Chapter : Purvi Helping Kavin in his plan and Kavin Making up Plans after Plans To Save Khushi from Dushyant's Anger.. Lots of Fun!_**

 ** _Will Update Soon If Get Good Number Of Reviews , So Review ;)_**

 ** _Next Updates : Tu Hai Ke Nahi , Citylights and Strangers Really?_**

 ** _Keep Smiling!_**

 ** _Thank You._**

 ** _\- Divyaa26 :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

AN ** _: Hey Peeps! Divyaa Here:) With The Next Update!_**

 ** _Thanks A Tonnn for those lovely reviews Guys! I'm So Overwhelmed!_**

 ** _Here's the Next Update :)_**

 ** _Typed this whole chapter Sitting On Marine Drive! My Favourite Place! :) Now Time To Go Home :(_**

 ** _Zaini : Hey Dear , I'm Glad to Know that You are liking My Story. And Happy to Meet Another Cute girl in house! :)_**

 ** _VaiBA : Arey Baap Re! You Know I Was thrilled while reading your review. It was so fantastic. I loved it! And Haan Mandal Aple Abhari Ahe Bara Ka? ;) ;)_**

 ** _Enjoy Reading!_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.** _

_TING TONG TING TING - - - -_

 _Purvi Hurried to the door and Opened it. There Stood Her Boyfriend With His Sister in his arms completely in possession of Alchohole._

 _" Whats Wrong With Her? " Purvi Asked with Wide Eyes._

 _" Ish's Home? " Kavin asked._

 _" No. Ish toh Tarika ke Ghar Gayi Hai for Tonight. " Purvi said._

 _" Thank God. " Kavin sighed._

 _" Lets Party Guys! Wohoooo! " Khushi screamed._

 _" Get in Kavin..Get in.." Purvi said._

 _" Yeah.." Kavin nodded._

 _Kavin came inside and Purvi closed the door._

 _" Khushi Ko Andar Mere Bedroom mein sula dete hai chalo.." Purvi said._

 _Kavin laid Khushi on Purvi's bed and He Just Walked Outside without looking at her. Purvi knew that Her All Time Happy And Funny Boyfriend Was Hugely angry at that moment. She Covered Khushi with Blanket and Came out of the room to see Kavin Sitting on the couch covering his face._

 _Purvi walked to him and Sat In his arms. He Hugged Her and She Rubbed His Hair Lightly comforting him._

 _" Its Okay Love..I'm Here.." Purvi said._

 _" Purvi , Bhai Aaj Mujhe Warn Karke Hi Gaye the..No Gadbad And Look What I've Done! " Kavin said cuddling In her embrace._

 _" No You Haven't done Anything Love. Tumhe toh kuch pata bhi nahi tha Kavin , And Infact Mujhe Toh Yeh lagta hai ke shayad Khushi ko bhi pata nahi hoga Ki Uski Dost Usko Kaha Le Jaa rahi hai.." Purvi explained._

 _" Matlab? " Kavin asked._

 _" Matlab Yeh Ke Khushi Loves you a lot Kavin. Aur Woh Tum se Jhoot Bol kar Party Mein Chali Jaaye? Thats Impossible. " Purvi said._

 _" Hmm..But I Am Still Very Angry With Her. Main Baat Nahi Karunga Uss Se.." Kavin Pouted._

 _" Hehe..So Cute My Love! Accha wait , I'll Get Some Coffee For You. " Purvi said getting up._

 _" No No..I have to rush. Bhai Intezaar kar rahe honge mera ; Agar Late Hua Toh Chinta Karenge.." Kavin said._

 _" Okay. But Ghar jaake Bhai ko Kya Kahoge? " Purvi asked._

 _" Kuch Bahana Bana Dunga..Tum Please Kisi Tarah Khushi ko Subeh tak apne ghar rakh lo.." Kavin said._

 _Purvi Held his hands and Said -_

 _" Kisi Tarah Nahi Kavin..Khushi Tumhari Behen hai yani Meri bhi hui na? Tum chinta matt karo , I'll Take Care Of Her. "_

 _" Main Galat Kar Raha Hu Na Purvi? Khushi Ko Yaha Chupa raha hu aur Ghar Jaake Dushyant Bhai se Bhi Sach Chupaunga.." Kavin Said._

 _She Cupped His Face._

 _" Agar Tum Iss Wakt Khushi ko aisi halat mein Ghar Le Jaate Toh Dushyant Bhai Khushi se Bohot zyada Naraz Hote. Aur Khushi ko aisi halat mein dekh kar unko bohot hurt bhi hota. Tum Toh Khushi aur Dushyant Bhai Dono Ki Feelings Ka Khayal Rakh Rahe Ho Kavin. You are not doing anything wrong. " Purvi said._

 _" Hmm. Main kal subeh hote hi Khushi ko Yaha se le jaunga aur Bhai Ko Sab Sach Bata Dunga. " Kavin said._

 _" I Know.." She Said._

 _Kavin Kissed Her Palm._

 _" Don't Worry. Sab thik ho jayega.."_

 _Purvi said while giving him a small peck on his lips._

 _" I Love You So Much Purvi. " Kavin Smiled Returning the gesture back._

 _" I Love You Too Kavin. " She smiled._

 _He Started walking Towards the door and Before leaving the place he turned at her._

 _" Please Agar Khushi Kuch Bhi Bakwaas Kare toh Ignore Karna Haan. " Kavin said._

 _Purvi just smiled and Gave Him a Flying Kiss._

 _He Smiled and Closed the door._

 _\- - - - - - - TING TONG - - - - - - - -_

 _Dushyant Opened the Door. Kavin rushed inside the house._

 _" Good Night Bhai.." Kavin Mummered._

 _" Oye Ruk! " Dushyant Stopped him._

 _" Haan Bhai? " Kavin Asked._

 _Dushyant Walked towards him with his hands Crossed to his chest._

 _" Khushi Kaha hai? Aur tu itni der kaha tha? " Dushyant asked._

 _" Main Toh Purvi Ke Sath Tha..Aur Khushi , Bhai Woh Uski Dost ayi thi..Whats her name , Haan Mukti.." Kavin said._

 _" So? " Dushyant Raised an Eyebrow at him._

 _" So She Took Khushi With Her..Woh Aaj Mukti ke Ghar Night Over Hai Toh Uski Baki ki female friends bhi ane wali Hain..Toh Maine Jaane Ki Permission De Di.." Kavin finished wiping the sweat on his forehead._

 _" Ohh...Lekin Yeh Party Thik hai na? Kahi kuch gadbad toh nahi na? " Dushyant asked._

 _" Ofcourse Not Bhai. Agar kuch gadbad hoti toh main hamari Khushi ko waha kaise jaane deta. Waise bhi sab 20-21 saal ki girls hain. Woh bhala kya gadbad kar sakti hain.." Kavin asked taking out a glass From shelf._

 _" Hmm. Waise Yeh Tuney accha kiya Ke Khushi ko Jaane Diya. Hum Khushi pe kabhi bhi koyi bhi restrictions nahi lagayenge. Ab woh badi ho rahi hai. She should enjoy her youth. She should enjoy with her friends. " Dushyant smiled taking out plates for them._

 _Kavin sighed and Started to drink water._

 _" Lekin Haan , Humein Dhyan rakhna hoga ki Khushi se koyi galat cheez na ho. Woh Hum se Kuch na chupaye. Afterall Ussey Har Buri Aur Galat Cheez se dur rakhna hamara farz hain.." Dushyant said Serving the food._

 _As Soon As Kavin heard Dushyant's sentence water chocked in his throat. He started coughing._

 _" Tujhe Kya Hua? " Dushyant asked._

 _" Woh..Woh Kuch Nahi Bhai. Galey Mein kuch atak gaya tha.." Kavin said._

 _" Chal Aa Khana Kha Le.." Dushyant Smiled._

 _Kavin Nodded and Both of them started having dinner._

 _" Ek Baar Khushi Ko Call Karke Baat Karta Hu , Subeh se ussey baat nahi hui hai na toh Ajeeb Lag raha hai.." Dushyant said._

 _" Nahi Bhai! " Kavin Shouted on top of his lungs._

 _Dushyant looked at him with wide eyes._

 _" Abey Kamine , Heart Attack dilayega kya? Chillaya kyu? " Dushyant asked._

 _" Woh..Woh Main Yeh Keh raha tha ke Phone Matt Karo Khushi ko.." Kavin said._

 _" Kyu? " Dushyant asked._

 _" Kyuki Woh So Rahi Hai.." Kavin Gulped out._

 _" Kya? " Dushyant raised an eye brow at him._

 _" Haan. Woh Maine Abhi Ghar aate wakt usko call kiya tha toh uski dost ne bataya ki woh so gayi. Aur Ab Hum Call karenge toh uski nind kharab ho jayegi na Bhai.." Kavin Covered up._

 _" Ohh..." Dushyant said._

 _" Haan.." Kavin nodded._

 _" Waise Hamari Khushi Bhi Kamaal Ki Hai na? Gayi hai Night Over ke liye aur Woh Shuru hone se pehle hi So Gayi.." Dushyant Laughed._

 _" Haan.." Kavin laughed uncomfortabely._

 _" Aaj Toh Usne Sach mein Kamaal Kar diya.." Kavin Mummered._

 _" Kuch Kaha Tune? " Dushyant asked._

 _" Nahi toh.." Kavin said in a jiffy._

 _Both of them were having dinner. Where Dushyant was talking normally at the same time Kavin was in a horrible situation._

 _\- - - - - - - Purvi's Residence - - - - - -_

 _" Sandle Mere Cham Cham Karde Haige Hai Brand Ve! " Khushi screamed._

 _Purvi ran out of the kitchen to see Khushi standing on the table._

 _" Khushi..Tum Upar Kya Kar rahi ho.." Purvi said._

 _" Saari Kudiya , Ohh Desi Chidiya..Ohh Club Ki Main Bulbul.." Khushi Sung._

 _" Khushi , Babes Niche Aao..Gir Jaogi Tum.." Purvi said._

 _" Main Ladki Beautiful Kar Gayi Chull! " Khushi continued._

 _" Yeh toh bilkul Apne Kavin Bro. Pe gayi hai. Sunti hi nahi hai yaar. Ish , I wish you would have been here..I Miss You Yaar! " Purvi sighed._

 _\- - - - - - - - Dushyant's Room - - - - - - - -_

 _" Hello , Ishu Where Did You Reach? " Dushyant asked As he leaned down her bed._

 _" Main Bas Pohoch hi rahi hun Ghar Dushyant.." Ishita smiled._

 _" But Tum Aaj Tarika ke ghar ruk ne wali thi na? " Dushyant asked._

 _" Haan. But Purvi ki itni aadat pad gayi hai ki Tarika ke ghar mann hi nahi lag raha tha..And I'm 100% sure ke woh bhi mujhe miss kar rahi hogi. " Ishita smiled._

 _" Ohh , Lekin Ek Baar mujhe bata deti na? Main tumhe chodne ata.." Dushyant said._

 _" Tum Conference se thake hue ghar aate aur phir mujhe lene aate. Ussey acha maine socha main hi jaati hu. And Don't worry , Meri Cab Driver Female Hai aur Main Khud Ek Cop hun. I know how to protect myself. " Ishita chuckled._

 _" Yeah I Know. Boyfriend OCD , Uhh I just cant get rid of it. " Dushyant laughed._

 _" Hahaha..How's your day? " Ishita asked getting out of the cab._

 _" It was good..But.." Dushyant Husked._

 _" But What Dushu..? " Ishita asked While paying money to Cab Driver._

 _" I Don't Know Honey , Jab Se Main Ghar Aaya Hu Sab Kuch Ajeeb Ajeeb Lag Raha Hai..I'm Feeling Something Really Wrong.." Dushyant said._

 _" Ajeeb Matlab? " Ishita asked climbing up the staircase._

 _" Matlab Khushi Apne Kisi Friend Ke Yaha Gayi Hai , Subeh Se Ussey Baat Tak Nahi Hui aur Kavin bhi bohot ajeeb sa behave kar raha hai. Hamesha pagalpanti , mazak , masti karta rehta hai , Aaj Pata Nahi Kya Hua Hai Ekdm Khoya Khoya Hai. " Dushyant said._

 _" Shayad Kavin Thak Gaya Hoga..." Ishita said._

 _" Haan. Shayad..Par Khushi Ko Bohot Miss Kar Raha Hu Main. Ussey Baat Nahi hui na aaj pura din toh Bohot Mann kar raha hai ussey Baat karne ka.." Dushyant Said._

 _" Awww..My Love. Don't worry Kal Baat kar lena na uss se.."_

 _Ishita opened the door and Saw Khushi on the table and Purvi standing besides. Her Eyes Went White and She Was Shocked to the moon and Back. Purvi was hell shocked too seeing her all of a sudden._

 _" Lets Nacho! " Khushi Exclaimed._

 _" Hello? " Dushyant asked._

 _" Haan Haan Dushyant..." Ishita Replied._

 _Purvi signed Ishita to Please Not Let Dushyant know that Khushi was there. And she covered Khushi's mouth._

 _" I Felt Like I Heard Khushi..." Dushyant said._

 _" Nahi...Nahi Toh...I think Tum Khushi ko bohot hi zyada miss kar rahe ho. Thats Why You Felt So.." Ishita said._

 _" Ohh..." Dushyant said._

 _" Haan. Main Ghar Pohoch Gayi Hu. Ab tum relax hoke so jaao. Okay? Byee Love You. " Ishita hurried._

 _" Okay..Bye Love You.." Dushyant Replied._

 _" What The Hell Is She Doing Here Purvi! " Ishita exclaimed._

 _Purvi started to depict everything to Ishita and Ishita was listening very Carefully._

 _\- - - - - - - - - - On Other Hand - - - - - - - - -_

 _" Pata Nahi Aaj Sab ko Kya Ho Gaya Hain...Pehle Kavin Aur Ab Ishita.." Dushyant Mummered Before Sleeping._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Done With The Chapter Guys! Hope You All Liked It! :)**  
_

 _ **Next Chapter : " Hello Is This Khushi Singh's House? "**_

 _ **" Yes. I'm Her Brother Dushyant.."**_

 _ **" Please Collect Her Purse and Mobile from Our Club which she left last night. "**_

 _ **Hehehe...Ab Tera Kya Hoga Kavin? ;);) Lots of Fun Coming Ahead! Stay tuned Guys :)**_

 _ **Next Update : Tu Hai Ke Nahi.**_

 _ **Keep Smiling!**_

 _ **Thank You.**_

 _ **\- Divyaa26 :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN : Hey Lovely Readers! Divyaa Here :) With A LONG update ;)**_

 _ **Thank You So So Much Guys for taking out some time and Reading Last Chapter :)**_

 _ **Usma Sheikh : Thank You So Much Dear For Your Appreciation :) Glad To Have You In House.**_

 _ **Mansi : Thank You So Much Dear :) Your Name Reminded Me of A Very Important Person , A Very Special One. Thanks for Being My Reader.**_

 _ **Neha Malik : I Just Read Your Review On Strangers Really , I Read It 3-4 times! I'm So Lucky to Have You in My Readers. And You Know What Girl? You Need Not To Steal My Writing Skills Because YOU ALL HAVE IT IN YOURSELVES. Just Write From Heart and Thats it :) Thats What I Do. :)**_

 _ **Special Dedication To DostiFan , She Pm'd Me And Told Me To Update This Soon. Here it is Dear :)**_

 _ **And Yashu , My Dude..I'm Sorry That I Couldn't Talk To You Last Night , Was Writing This. I'm Sorry. Coming To Text You , Hope You'll Like it :)**_

 _ **And : Got To Know About My Nomination For Best Debute KaVi Author , Happy. Voting Date will be announced soon , So May The Best Man Win :) No Competion or Rash Feelings or Hunger to Win from My Side . As I Already have the Best Award Of My Life , My Readers :) :)**_

 ** _Enjoy Reading!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _" Toh Yeh Sab Hua..." Purvi Finished as She and Ishita sat on the couch._

 _Khushi Was Sleeping inside Purvi's Bedroom._

 _Ishita took a sip of her Juice._

 _" Ish , Babe I'm Sorry Ke Maine Tujhe Bina Puche Khushi Ko Ghar Mein Rakh Liya and - " Purvi was Cutted in Between._

 _" Dude , Are You Serious? " Ishita sarcased._

 _" Matlab? " Purvi asked._

 _" Matlab Kya Woh Sirf Tere Boyfriend ki Hi Behen Hai? Woh Mere Bhi Boyfriend Ki Behen Hain. If You Guys Had Told Me , I would Have Helped You Guys Only. " Ishita said._

 _" Means You Are Not Angry. Right? " Purvi smiled._

 _" Nopes. " Ishita Smiled._

 _" Ohh , Thank God I Love You For This! "_

 _Purvi Hugged Ishita and She Hugged Her Back._

 _" Whats Going On Guys?Where's the party tonight! " Khushi Exclaimed From the bedroom._

 _" Dude , Whats Her Scene? " Ishita asked._

 _Purvi sighed._

 _" Totally Down and Drunk. Kavin jab yaha chod gaya tha tab She was Sleeping , then I went to kitchen to get some coffee for myself , and saw her on the table. You came , we made her sleep but now she woke up again. " Purvi narrated._

 _Ishita thought for a while._

 _" Ek Idea hai.." Ishita said._

 _" Kya? " Purvi asked._

 _" Khushi ko Dahi khilate hai , Ussey Nasha Kam Hota hai and Nasha kam Ho jaye toh woh chup chap so jayegi , aur direct subeh uthegi. " Ishita explained._

 _" Oh Yeah, thats a good idea.." Purvi Smiled._

 _Purvi raced to the kitchen to get yougurt and Ishita went to Khushi who was smiling sheepishly . She sat near her and Smiled._

 _" Aap Kaun Ho? " Khushi asked._

 _" Tumhari Hone Wali Bhabhi.." Ishita chuckled._

 _" Hain? " Khushi made a face._

 _" Ish..." Purvi Said._

 _" Just some gigs dude.." Ishita chuckled._

 _" Here's the Dahi..Take This..." Purvi handed It to Ishita._

 _" Okay...Khushi , Open your mouth.." Ishita said._

 _" Why? You Both Open Your mouths. " Khushi replied._

 _" Khushi , Dekho Yeh Kha Lo..You'll Feel Better.." Purvi said._

 _" I'm Feeling the Best! You feel better.." Khushi laughed._

 _Ishita and Purvi Sighed and after lot of requests Khushi ate some Dahi and slept._

 _" So Gayi..So Gayi She's Done. " Purvi Husked._

 _" Okay..Lets Go. " Ishita said._

 _Ishita was about to get up when Khushi Held Her Wrist. Ishita and Purvi Looked at her._

 _" Dushyant Bhai.." Khushi Mumbeled in sleep._

 _Ishita sat near her and said -_

 _" Hum Kal Jayenge Haan Dushyant Ke Paas. Abhi Tum So Jao.."_

 _" Mujhe Jaana Hai unke paas , Main - I'm Missing mmm..." Khushi mummered._

 _Purvi sat near her and Caressed her hair._

 _" Kavin Bro. Gussa honge na mujhse , I lied to him. I'm a bad girl , Khushi is a bad girl..." Khushi Mummered again._

 _" Kavin Gussa nahi hoga Khushi , Chinta matt karo sweetheart. " Purvi Said._

 _Khushi became silent for A While._

 _Ishita and Purvi tried to get up._

 _" Please Don't Go. I'll Be Alone..." Khushi said._

 _She Looked So Innocent that Purvi and Ishita couldn't move away from her. They Hugged Her and she in course of Sleep held them tight._

 _\- - - - - - After Few Mins. - - - - - -_

 _Khushi was in sleep by now , But Purvi and Ishita were sleepless. They were just thinking and looking at each other._

 _Strangely , Both of them were not uttering a word. May be because they did not know what to say._

 _Meanwhile , Ishita looked at Khushi's eyes and A smile crept on her lips._

 _" Purvi..." She Whispered._

 _" Kya? " Purvi asked._

 _" Iski Aankhein Dekho toh sahi..." Ishita said._

 _Purvi Looked at Khushi's eyes which were inches open._

 _" Toh? " Purvi asked._

 _" Pata Hai , Dushyant Bhi Jab Gehri Neend Mein Hota hai Tab uski bhi aankhein thodi si Khuli Hoti hain...She reminded Me Of Him. " Ishita Smiled._

 _Purvi Smiled Widely._

 _" And Look At Her Hands..." Purvi Said._

 _Ishita looked at Khushi's hand which were looked in each other and were placed on her tummy._

 _" Kavin bhi hamesha sote hue Haat Tummy pe rakh ke sota hai..." Purvi smiled._

 _" Khushi toh Puri Unn Dono Ki Carbon Copy Hai.." Ishita said._

 _" Hmm..Hain toh sahi.." Purvi smiled._

 _\- - - - - - - Early Morning 7 : 00 am - - - - - - -_

 _TING TONG TING TONG..._

 _Purvi Opened the Door and Saw Kavin standing there. She Smiled And Hugged Him , She Softly Placed a Kiss on His Neck._

 _" Good Morning Love.." She Greeted._

 _He Kissed Her Ear Lobe Softly returning the Gesture Back._

 _" Good Morning Sweetheart.." He Said._

 _They Separated and He Came Inside. She closed the door._

 _" Dude , I'll Go And Take A Shower.." Ishita said coming out of her bedroom._

 _Kavin saw her and Looked At Purvi._

 _" Don't Worry Kavin , I'm In already.." Ishita Smiled._

 _" Thanks.." Kavin Smiled._

 _" Accha You Guys Carry On , I'll Go and Get Freshen Up. "_

 _Ishita smiled and went upstairs._

 _" Tum Kya Loge Kavin? Coffee or Tea? " Purvi smiled._

 _" Meri Choti Behen.." Kavin Said._

 _Purvi chuckled._

 _" She's Right Inside.." Purvi said._

 _Khushi was sitting on Bed taking the last sip of Lemon Water._

 _" Yaar , Yeh Kya Gadbad Kar di Maine. Kavin Bro toh Mujhe Maar Dalenge. I Hope He Forgets everything and Forgives me. " Khushi mummered._

 _" Get Up. We Have to Leave. "_

 _Khushi Sprang off the bed as She Saw Kavin Standing in Front Of Her. She Looked at Him , He Wasn't Her All time Cool - Fun - Loving Kavin Bro. He Wasn't Even Looking at her. She Took No time to realise that She Had Hurted Him Badly._

 _She Got up and took A Few steps ahead._

 _" Kavin Bro , I - " She Couldn't continue._

 _He walked out of the room._

 _Purvi walked inside and Khushi looked at her._

 _" Khushi , Shoes Pehen Lo. Kavin tumhe ghar le jaane aya hai. " Purvi said softly._

 _" Woh Mujhse Itna Gussa Hain Ke Mujhse Baat Tak Nahi Ki.." Khushi said wearing her shoes._

 _" Gussa Nahi Woh Hurt Hain..Par Tum Toh Jaanti ho na Apne Kavin Bro Ko..." Purvi said._

 _" Jaanti hu..Isiliye Darr Lag Raha hai Ke Kahi woh mujhse Hamesha Ke Liye toh Naraz Na Ho Jaaye. "_

 _Khushi walked away Silently._

 _Kavin was Waiting down the building inside the car. Khushi got down and Saw Him. She Walked towards the car and Got Inside on the passanger seat._

 _" Bro Main.." Khushi Was About to say something._

 _Kavin Turned the Music Player On , and started the car._

 _It Was Clear to Khushi that She Had Hurted Her Kavin Bro. As Hell. She Lied to Her Kavin Bro. The One Who Loved her No Less then A Father._

 _And Why Kavin Shouldn't Be Angry Or Upset With Khushi? Since Their Father Passed Away , Dushyant and Kavin Had Taken Care Of Khushi Like A Father. They Brought Her Up. They Fulfilled her every wish and want. And Today She Lied to Him , Just for the sake of A Stupid thing._

 _Khushi Was Deep Down In Guilt By Now._

 _\- - - - - - On Other Hand - - - - - -_

 _" Sheela , Yeh Kavin Kaha Hain? "_

 _Dushyant Asked as He Came Downstairs._

 _" Bhaiya Woh Kavin Bhaiya toh Main Jab Aayi thi Tab Hi Nikal Gaye. " Sheela replied._

 _" Kya? Tum toh 6 :45 Ko Aati Ho , Aur Kavin Tab Nikala tha..Itni Subeh Subeh Kaha Chala Gaya? " Dushyant mummered._

 _" Accha Kuch Bata Kar Gaya Woh Ke Kaha Jaa Raha Hai? " Dushyant asked._

 _" Nahi Bhaiya. Kuch bata kar nahi gaye. " Sheela said._

 _" Ohh.." Dushyant said._

 _" Bhaiya , Apka Nashta Bana Du? " Sheela asked._

 _" Nahi Woh Kavin Ane Pe Bana Dena , Uske Saath Hi Kar Lunga. " Dushyant said._

 _Sheela Nodded._

 _Dushyant Took out his phone._

 _" Puchu toh Zara Kaha Hai.." Dushyant Said Dialling Kavin's Number._

 _TRING TRING TRING TRING._

 _Landline Rang._

 _Dushyant Walked Closer and Took it._

 _" Hello. " Dushyant Said._

 _" Hello , Is this Khushi Singh's House? " The Man Asked._

 _" Yes. It Is , I'm Dushyant Singh. Khushi's Brother. " Dushyant Replied._

 _" Ohh , Mr. Dushyant Can You Please Come to Our Club and Collect Ms. Khushi's Purse and Mobile phone which she left here last night. " Man Finished._

 _Dushyant Stood Confused._

 _" Last Night? Club? What Are You Saying Mister? " Dushyant asked._

 _" I Have called to the Right Place Sir , Ms. Khushi had came to our club ' Silver Shine ' with her friends last night. And After Getting Drunk Out Of Limit , She Forgot her purse and Mobile Here. We got your landline number from her phone. Please Collect Her Stuff Asap. " The Man Finished._

 _Dushyant Was In A Great Shock By Now. He Stood there Completely Frozen._

 _" Hello? Hello Sir? " Man asked._

 _" Yeah..Yeah I Will. " Dushyant Came Out Of Trance._

 _He Kept The Phone Down On Table and Replayed all the Happenings of Last Night Again In His Mind._

 _Being A Senior CID Cop , He Linked All the Happenings One By One and Got The Outcome._

 _" Toh Iska Matlab Khushi Kal Raat Party Karne Club Gayi And She Got Drunk. Phir Kavin Ussey Waha Se Purvi Aur Ishita Ke Ghar Le Gaya. Tabhi Toh Mujhe Kal Ishita ke Saath Baat Karte Wakt Khushi Ki Awaz Sunayi Di. Aur Kavin Ne Ghar Aa Kar Mujhse Jhoot Bola Ke Khushi Apni Dost Ke Ghar Gayi Hai..." Dushyant Mummered._

 _His Blood Boiled._

 _Anger Raged In His Vains._

 _" Sab Ne Mujhse Jhoot Bola. Pehle Kavin Phir Khushi Phir Purvi Aur Phir Ishita Bhi. Sab Ne Mujhse Sach Chupaya. " He Said Banging His Fist._

 _" Sab Ko Chodo , Lekin Kavin! Usne Yeh Sab Kiya..Ane Do Ussey Ghar pe.." Dushyant Said._

 _Seeing Dushyant's Anger , Sheela Secretly Called At Purvi And Ishita's Home and Told them that Dushyant Was Very Angry. Though She Did Not Know The Reason._

 _" Ish , Sheela Ka Phone Aya tha..." Purvi said as she disconnected the call._

 _" Kya Hua? Why Are So Tensed? " Ishita asked._

 _" Ish Woh Sheela Keh Rahi Thi Ki Dushyant Bhai Bohot Gusse Mein Hain. " Purvi said._

 _" Oh God , Kahi Dushyant Ko Sab Kuch Pata Toh Nahi Chal Gaya? " Ishita said._

 _" Don't know yaar , I Think We Should Go.." Purvi said._

 _" Yeah. Lets Go. " Ishita nodded._

 _\- - - - - - On Other Hand - - - - - - -_

 _" Kaha Gaya Tha Subeh Subeh Kavin? " Dushyant Asked With a Killer glare._

 _Kavin And Khushi Stood in Front of Him With Dry Throats._

 _" Woh Bhai Main...Khushi Ko Laane Gaya tha.." Kavin Managed to Reply._

 _" Ohh..." Dushyant replied._

 _" Bhai , Main..Main Apne Room mein jaati hu.." Khushi said._

 _" Ek Min. Khushi.." Dushyant stopped._

 _" Jee Bhai? " Khushi Asked in scared voice._

 _" Apna Phone Dena toh.." Dushyant said._

 _" Phone toh.."_

 _Khushi checked her pockets. Kavin looked confused._

 _" Phone Toh Bhai Nahi Mil Raha.." Khushi Replied With Puppy Eyes._

 _" Kaha Se Milega..Phone Aur Purse toh Tum Silver Shine club mein hi bhul gayi thi kal Khushi , Jab tum apne Friends ke saath waha party karne gayi thi..." Dushyant Said._

 _Khushi Was Completely Horrified._

 _Kavin knew that it was end of their drama._

 _" Aur Tu..."_

 _Dushyant Turned To Kavin._

 _" Kya Kamaal Ka Actor Hai Tu Bhai..Kal se Yeh Acting kar raha hai..Sab Ko Apne Drama Mein Shaamil Kar Diya Tune , Khushi , Purvi aur Ishita..Sab Ko..Aur Main Baitha Soch Raha tha Ke Sab Log Itna Ajeeb Kyu Behave Kar rahe hain. " Dushyant said._

 _" Dushyant.." Ishita said._

 _Purvi and Ishita stood on the door._

 _" Accha Hua Tum Dono Bhi Aa Gayi.." Dushyant said._

 _" Dushyant Listen to Me..." Ishita tried to Speak._

 _" No Ishita..Kal Se Tum Sab Ki Sun Hi Raha Hu Main..." Dushyant Said._

 _He Turned to Kavin Again._

 _" Yeh Sab Kar Ke Kya Chupana Chahta tha tu? Apni Carelessness! Kavin , Ek Din Ke liye Main Tujhe Hamari Behen Ki Zimmedari De Kar Gaya tha , Yeh soch ke ki tum Uska Thik Se Dhyaan Rakhoge. Lekin Nahi! Tum Ne Kya Kiya? Hamari Choti Behen Ko , Jo Abhi Kuch Hafto Pehle Mumbai aayi Hain , Ussey Akele Party Mein Bhej Diya! " Dushyant Shouted._

 _" Dushyant Bhai..Meri Baat Suniye..Aap Jaisa Samajh rahe - " Khushi tried to speak._

 _" Nahi Bacche. Tum Beech mein matt Pado. Hum Baat Kar Rahe Hain Na.." Dushyant said._

 _Kavin Was Just Listening to them._

 _" Tujhe Pata Bhi Hai Kavin Tujhse Kitni Badi Galti Hui Hain! Kal Khushi Ko Uss Party Mein Kisi Ne Pila Di thi. Kyuki Yeh Baat Toh Hum Dono Acche Se Jaante Hain Ke Hamari Khushi Alchohole Se Koso Dur Rehti Hai. Uske Saath Zarur Kisi ne Ghatiya Mazak Kiya Hai..." Dushyant Said._

 _" Haan Bhai. Woh Maine Pata Lagaya Hai.." Kavin Said._

 _" Agar Kal Tere Pohoch ne se pehle Khushi Ko Kuch Ho Jata Na Toh Kavin , Main Tujhe Kabhi Maaf Nahi Karta. I Don't Believe this! Tuney Hamesha se Itni Samazdaari Se Kaam Liya Hai Aur Ab Aisi Galti! " Dushyant Shouted._

 _" Main Akele Kya Kya Sambhalu Yaar! Thak Gaya Hu Main Dad Ki Jagah Chalate Chalate! Mujhe Bas Ek Baat Se Taakat Milti Thi Ke Main Akela nahi hu , Mera Bhai Mere Sath Hai...Lekin I Was So Wrong. Aaj Mera Tujh pe Se Vishwas Uth Gaya. Tu Kuch Nahi Sambhal Sakta. Kuch Bhi Nahi..." Dushyant Said._

 _Kavin was listening to Dushyant Quietly._

 _" Dushyant Bhai , Please Kavin Ko Matt Daantiye.." Purvi Said As She Held Kavin's Hand._

 _" Yeh Tum Mujhse Keh Rahi Ho Purvi..Purvi Tum toh itni samjhdar Ho , Tum Ho Isiliye Mujhe Kavin Ki Zara Kam Chinta Hoti Hain. Tum Ne Kaise Kavin Ka Saath Diya Iss Sab Mein? " Dushyant Asked._

 _" Bhai Nahi , Purvi Ko Kuch Matt Kahiye. Usko aur Ishita Ko Maine Hi Manaya tha.." Kavin Said._

 _" Tab Hi! Mujhe pata hai na Ke Mere Hi Bhai Ne Itna Sab Kiya Hoga. Warna Purvi Jaisi Samjhdaar aur Sacchi Ladki Tere Drama Ko Kabhi Support Nahi Karti...Aur Ishita , Tum Ne Bhi Mujhse Sab Chupaya..Maine Tum Se Kabhi Yeh Expect Nahi Kiya tha.." Dushyant Finished._

 _A Moment Of Brief Silence._

 _Dushyant Was Standing Near The Window As He Blurted Out Everything On Kavin._

 _Kavin Was Standing On His Place With Head Down , Purvi Holding His Hand._

 _Ishita Was Standing On Her Place With Her Hand covering her face._

 _Khushi Was Almost In A Huge and Horrible Guilt Trip. She Was About To Cry._

 _Kavin Slowly took His Hand Off Purvi's Hand And Walked Towards His Room. Before Going To His Room He Glanced At Khushi , For The Very First Time In Life Khushi Wasn't Able To Make Eye - Contact With Kavin._

 _The Word Is Guilt._

 _Dushyant Noticed that Kavin Was Going To His Room._

 _Purvi Followed Him._

 _" Dekha Ishita , Kaise Chala Gaya Woh..." Dushyant Said._

 _Khushi Started Sobbing And She Hugged Dushyant._

 _Dushyant Was Shocked._

 _" Its All My Fault Bhai...All My Fault. " Khushi said._

 _Dushyant Rubbed Her Back in order to Comfort her._

 _Khushi Separated._

 _" Bhai , Mukti Kavin Bhai Se Jhoot Bol Ke Mujhe Leke Gayi Thi Party mein...Unko Toh Kuch Pata Bhi Nahi Tha..Aur Unhone Hi Mujhe Safely Waha Se Laya Aur Purvi - Ishita Ke Ghar Le Gaye Taaki Aap Mujhse Naraz Na Ho..." Khushi Sobbed._

 _Dushyant Looked At Ishita._

 _Ishita Nodded._

 _" Woh Nahi Chahta Tha Ke Tum Khushi Ko Uss Halat Mein Dekho , Tum Khud Bohot Zyada Hurt Ho Jaate Aur Khushi Se Bhi Naraz Ho Jaate..Isiliye Usne Yeh Sab Kiya. " Ishita said._

 _" Aur Ek Baar Khushi Ka Nasha utar jaata phir woh Khud Tumhe Sab Sach Batane Wala Tha.." Ishita held his hand._

 _Dushyant Sighed in Disappointment._

 _" Woh Careless Nahi Hai Dushyant.." Ishita Said._

 _" Aur Maine Na Jaane Kya Kya Bol - " Dushyant Couldn't Complete as His Voice Chocked._

 _Ishita Came Forward and Hugged Him. He Needed A Hug. A Tight Hug._

 _Khushi Kept Looking At Them._

 _" Am I A Bad Big Brother Ishu..? " Dushyant Asked in Her Embrace._

 _" No Baba. You Are Not..Ho Jaata Hai Kabhi Kabhi Gusse Mein..." Ishita said._

 _Khushi Was Looking At Them , She Wondered How Easily Ishita Handled Dushyant._

 _\- - - - - On Other Hand - - - -_

 _Purvi Entered Kavin's Room and Saw Him Standing In The Balcony. She Went Towards Him and Hugged Him From The Back. She Rested Her Chin On His Shoulder._

 _" I'm Okay Purvi..." Kavin Smiled._

 _" Jaanti Hu Kavin.." She Replied._

 _" Ek Baat Kahu? " Kavin asked._

 _" Hmm? " Purvi asked._

 _" Jitna Wakt Bhai Mujhe Daant Rahe the , You were holding My Hand. Mere Wajah Se Tumhe Bhi Unki Thodi Daant Padi. Sab Chup Chap Sun Liya aur Uff Tak Nahi Kiya. Once Again You Made Me Realise How Badly You Love Me.." Kavin Said._

 _Purvi Chuckled And Rested Her Head On His Back._

 _KNOCK KNOCK - - -_

 _Kavin and Purvi Turned At The Door and Purvi Separated From Kavin As She Saw Dushyant And Ishita Standing At The Door._

 _Dushyant Walked In and Purvi went Near Ishita._

 _Kavin Sat On The Chair in the Balcony And Dushyant Also Sat On The Nearby chair._

 _Both Looking At Each Other But Not Having Any Words To Say._

 _Dushyant Slowly Took Out A Chocolate Bar From His Pocket._

 _He Extended It To Kavin._

 _Kavin Looked At Dushyant and Then Took it._

 _He Unwrapped It._

 _" Share Nahi Karega Kya? " Dushyant Asked Innocently._

 _" Pehla Bite Apko Hi Dene Wala Tha..As Usual.." Kavin Said as He Extended it to him._

 _" Nahi. Aaj Tu Kha Pehle.." Dushyant said._

 _Kavin Had A Bite._

 _Chocolate Passed._

 _" Sun , Main Bohot Bada Gadha Hu , Ullu Ka Pattha Hu , Jerk aur Na Jaane Aur Kya Kya..." Dushyant said._

 _Chocolate Passed._

 _" Bhai , Main Careless Nahi Hu..." Kavin said._

 _chocolate Passed._

 _" I Know. Maine Puri Baat Jaane Bina hi Tujhe itna zyada Daant Diya. Aur Tune toh Meri Aur Khushi Ki Feelings Ka Khayal Rakha. " Dushyant said._

 _Chocolate Passed._

 _" Finally You Got Me Right. " Kavin said._

 _Chocolate Passed._

 _" Tujhe Agar Mujhpe Gussa Hona Hai , Mujhse Naraz Hona Hai , Mujhse Baat Nahi Karni Hai Toh...Kar Le. I Deserve It.." Dushyant Said._

 _Kavin Looked At Dushyant and He Had These Huge Feelings Of Guilt And Regret In His Eyes._

 _" Bas Kya Bhai? Itna hi Pehechana Apne Mujhe? " Kavin asked._

 _" Matlab? " Dushyant asked._

 _" Matlab Yeh Ke Apne Ek Baar Mujhe Daant Diya toh Kya Main Apse Gussa Ho Jaunga? Bhai , Apka Hak Hain..Aap Mujhe Daanto , Peeto Kuch Bhi Karo. Lekin Main Jaanta Hu Ke Aap Sab Se Zyada Pyaar Mujhe Hi Karte Ho. " Kavin Said._

 _" I Swear Dude , I Was Just Out Of My Mind. Isiliye Gusse Mein Pata Nahi Mujhse Kya Kya Nikal Gaya. But Seriously I Didn't Mean Anything. Tu Toh Janta Hai Na Mujhe.." Dushyant said._

 _" Jaanta Hu.." Kavin Replied._

 _" Aur Haan, Woh Vishwas Uth Jaane Wali Baat , Woh Sab Bakwaas tha. It was all crap...You Know Na Main Tere Bina Akele Kuch Bhi Handle Nahi Kar Sakta. Shuru Se Hi , We Are Two Bases Of Our Small Family. Remember? " Dushyant Asked._

 _" Ofcourse I Do. Hum Dono Ko Saath Mil Ke Abhi Bohot Kuch Theek Karna Hai Bhai , Bohot Saari Responsibilites Hai Filhaal..." Kavin Smiled._

 _" Yaar Tu Bohot Samajhdar Hai. I'm Just So So Lucky To Have You. " Dushyant Said._

 _Both Of The Hugged Each Other , A Bro - Bro Hug._

 _" Agar Main Apki Jagah hota toh Mujhse bhi Yeh Galti ho sakti thi Bhai , No Problem. " Kavin Said._

 _Ishita and Purvi Smiled widely._

 _" Aur Purvi.." Dushyant said While Getting Up._

 _" Its Okay Bhai..No Need Say Anything! " Purvi Smiled And Shared A High - Five With Dushyant._

 _" Sweet As Ever Purvi..." Dushyant Smiled._

 _Kavin , Purvi , Dushyant and Ishita Shared A Group Hug and all of them Smiled._

 _" Finally its all sorted. " Purvi said._

 _" It Was Fun! " Ishita said._

 _Four of them laughed heartly._

 _._

 _._

 _Khushi Stood Behind the Door Silently , Without Giving the people inside A Trace Of Her Presence. She Walked Away Silently With Tears Dewelling In Her Eyes._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _So Done With This One , Do Tell Me How Did You Guys Find It?_**

 ** _Next Update : A Long Update Of Citylights._**

 ** _I'm Happy These Days that I Could Give You Guys Long Updates Of TU HAI KE NAHI , STRANGERS REALLY AND TUG OF WAR._**

 ** _Will Update Soon , If I Get Good Number Of Reviews. So Review. :)_**

 ** _Keep Smiling!_**

 ** _Thank You._**

 ** _\- Divyaa26 :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN _: Hey Lovely Readers! Divyaa Here With Next Update :) Its A Bit Rushy._**

 ** _Well You Guys Know What , Life Has Been Quiet Messy Past 5 - 6 Days , Because You Guys Remember in Last Update Of Citylights I said that I Was Going to Announce Something , It Was That I Was Supposed To Go Off From Mumbai all the way to My Town , Ratnagiri ( Konkan ) On the Night of 28th for Almost 10 days. And There Would Have Been No Update for 10 Days Due To Heavy Net Probs. But For Some Reasons The Trip Got Cancelled._**

 ** _So Here I Am With The Next Update! :D Kehte Hai Na Jo Hota Hai Acche Ke Liye Hota Hai. As I Cant Live Without Writing , Its Something Which Cheers Me Up :) :)_**

 ** _A Huge Huge Thanks to All My Club Of Lovely Readers._**

 ** _Thanks Ashi : Dear , I'm So Happy that You Find My Writing Nice. I'm Really Touched After Knowing Your View About My Writing. And True , Your Language Too Showed Me How Kind , Sweet and True You Are. Love Ya!_**

 ** _Priya : Buddy , So Lovely to Meet YOu. And Thanks for all the support! Love Ya._**

 ** _Peru : First Of All , I'll Tell you what Your Name Is Really Adorable! How Cute That Sounds , Peru :) I Would Love to Know You More. This Update Is For You Dear._**

 ** _And Dostifan : Here Is Your Update Dear , Sorry for the Delay. Love Ya!_**

 ** _Enjoy Reading!_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 _Khushi sat On The Couch And Rested Her Back. She Was in Thinking , Deep Thinking._

 _" Hahahaha..But Seriously Dude , Khushi ne Kal Puri Raat Hangama Kar Diya tha! " Ishita exclaimed._

 _" Pata Hai. She is alike us , Now You Believe? " Dushyant Asked._

 _" Totally.." Purvi Laughed._

 _" It Was A Mess Last Night! " Kavin exclaimed._

 _Four of them were laughing and Having Fun. Whereas Khushi Was Sitting On The Couch lost in her own Thoughts._

 _KNOCK KNOCK - - - -_

 _Somebody Knocked the Door And Khushi Looked Up Coming Out Of Her Thoughts._

 _As Soon As She Saw The Person standing at the door , She Became Nostaligic. She Felt that What She Needed the Most At That Time Was In Front Of Her. A Friend. A Close Friend._

 _" What? Pehli Baar Tere Ghar Pe Aya hu Yaar , Andar Nahi bulaayegi Kya? " He Raised An Eye Brow At Her._

 _\- - - Upstairs - - -_

 _" Haan. Aur Phir Khushi Said , I'm Best. You Feel Better.." Purvi Smiled._

 _" Wait..Guys Wait.." Kavin Said._

 _" What? " Dushyant Asked._

 _" Kuch Awaaz Aa Rahi Hain Neeche se , I Think Someone's there downstairs. " Kavin said._

 _" But Neeche toh Khushi Hai.." Purvi said._

 _" Lets Go and Check it Out.." Dushyant said._

 _Four of them got up from their seats and came out of the room to See Khushi Sitting like a statue on couch and A tall , Fair , Smart Guy Standing at the door._

 _" Buddy..Its Me. Whats Wrong? " The Guy asked._

 _Khushi came out of Her Blend of Nostaligia and Stood up to just run towards the Guy and Hugged Him As Tight As Possible._

 _" Manik..." Khushi Whispered._

 _" Woahhh..Itna Miss Kiya Mujhe Dude? " Manik chuckled._

 _" Buddy , You Are So On Time! So On Time.." Khushi Said._

 _" Hey..You Okay? " Manik asked._

 _" Yeh Kaun Hai?, " Kavin Whispered To Dushyant._

 _As Dushyant , Kavin , Purvi and Ishita were watching them from Upstairs._

 _" Pata Nahi Bhai.." Dushyant Replied._

 _" Khushi Ka Boyfriend Toh Nahi? " Purvi asked._

 _Dushyant , Kavin and Ishita Shot Glances At Purvi._

 _" What...Relax. It Was Just A Guess.." Purvi Shrugged Off._

 _Khushi Separated from Him._

 _" But Buddy, Tu Yaha Kaise? " Khushi asked._

 _" Woh Main - "_

 _Manik Couldn't Continue As He Noticed Four Of them peeping at them from upstairs._

 _" You Guys Can Come Down , I Mean Yeh Aap Hi Ka Ghar Hain I Guess.." Manik Smiled._

 _Khushi turned to see four of them._

 _" Arey Bhai , Neeche Aao Na! Jaldi! " Khushi exclaimed._

 _Four of them got up and Stood Straight._

 _" Behave People..Lagna Chahiye That We Are Cops. " Ishita said._

 _" Yeah. " Three of them replied._

 _They climbed downstairs and Stood Near Khushi._

 _" Bhai , Bro...Meet My Buddy Manik! " Khushi Smiled._

 _Manik smiled Warmly at them._

 _" And Manik , Yeh Hai Dushyant Bhai..Eldest of All.." Khushi said._

 _" So Nice To Meet You Bhai.." Manik Shook Hands With Dushyant._

 _" Same Here Dude. " Dushyant said._

 _" and He Is Kavin Bro. Elder than Me.." Khushi Said._

 _" Hey Bro...Glad to Meet you. " Manik Shook hand with Kavin._

 _" Yeah. " Kavin replied._

 _" Please Make Yourself Comfortable Dude.." Dushyant said._

 _Manik sat on couch with Dushyant and Kavin along with Khushi and Purvi , Ishita._

 _" Aap Dono Ke Baarey Mein bohot Kuch Suna Hai Maine. Khushi used to just talk about you endlessly. " Manik Smiled._

 _" Ohh..." Kavin said._

 _" Lekin Khushi ne hamein Tumhare Barey mein Kabhi Kuch Nahi Bataya , Kyu Khushi? " Dushyant Asked._

 _" Bohot Kuch toh Aap Ne Bhi Mujhe Bataya Nahi Tha Na Bhai.." Khushi said._

 _Dushyant And Kavin Looked At Each Other._

 _" Arey, Humara toh Kisi Ne intro diya hi Nahi.." Ishita said._

 _" Haan Ofcourse , Manik Yeh Hain Purvi Kavin Bro Ki Girlfriend and Yeh Hai Ishita , Dushyant Bhai Ki Girlfriend..." Khushi said._

 _" Girl What? " Manik asked._

 _Khushi Nodded._

 _" Par Tune toh Kaha Tha Ke..." Manik Was About to say._

 _" Kuch Nahi Kaha Tha Manik..Kya Tu Bhi..Wait , I'll get Coffee For You. " Khushi said._

 _" Khushi Didi , Main Banati hu Sab Ke Liye Coffee.." Sheela said coming out of the kitchen._

 _" Haan Sheela , Tum Sab Ke Liye Coffee Bana do.." Purvi said._

 _Sheela Nodded And Everybody Was About to Start the Convo. Back Just When Khushi Stopped Her._

 _" Yaar Sheela Ki Jawaani Suno..." Khushi Said._

 _" Jee? " Sheela asked._

 _" Manik Ke Coffee Mein na Shakkar Zyada , Less Milk and Extra Foam. Yaad Rahega na? " Khushi smiled._

 _" Haan Didi.." Sheela smiled._

 _" Coffee Ka Taste Bhi Yaad Hain Isko toh Kavin.." Dushyant Whispered._

 _" Bhai , Mujhe Toh Kuch Gadbad Lag Rahi Hain.." Kavin Replied._

 _" Accha Manik , Tum Kya Karte Ho? " Purvi asked._

 _" Mera Course Complete Ho Gaya Hai BMS ka And I Have Also Completed My Bcom , Toh Right Now I'll Be Looking for Placements. And Uske Baad MBA karunga.." Manik Said._

 _" Wow. Thats Impressing Manik! " Ishita Complimented._

 _" Ishita Di .. Yeh Manik Na Pehle Se Hi Bohot Smart Hai , Mujhe Hamesha Competition Deta tha university mein.. " Khushi Smiled at Manik._

 _Dushyant , Kavin , Purvi and Especially Ishita were Hell Shocked to Hear ' Di ' From Khushi._

 _Soon Khushi Realised What She Said in Course of Happiness._

 _" Woh...Excitement Mein Nikal Gaya. Chillax! " Khushi Shrugged._

 _Manik Laughed Under Breath._

 _" By the way , Manik Tumhe Hamara Address Kaise Pata? " Kavin asked._

 _" Haan Buddy , Yeh toh tune bataya hi nahi.." Khushi smacked him lightly._

 _" Woh Mukti se Mila.. " Manik said._

 _" Mukti...Uska toh naam matt le! " Khushi pouted._

 _" Hahahaha...Pata chala kal ke Kaand ke Baarey mein.." Manik laughed._

 _" Dude..You Are Laughing! Uss Mukti se toh I Am Not Gonna Talk! " Khushi Fumed In Anger._

 _" Jokes apart , Dushyant Bhai and Kavin Bro. I'm Really Sorry For What Happened Yesterday. And I Assure You Guys that Such Things Would Never Repeat.." Manik said._

 _" No Issues.." Dushyant Smiled._

 _" Its Good to Know Ke There's Somebody Responsible in The Group. " Kavin said._

 _" Bro , Manik toh Group Ki Jaan Hain! " Khushi exclaimed._

 _" and I'm Sorry ke Main aise Subeh Subeh Bina Bataye aa gaya , But woh Khushi Se Milne Ki Excitement thi toh.." Manik said._

 _" No No . Thats completely fine.." Dushyant smiled._

 _" Haan Aur Waise Bhi Yaha Yeh Teeno Hi Rehte Hai , So Here You Can Come Anytime To Relax And Hangout. " Ishita said._

 _" You Know , You Guys Are Super Cool. Khushi Ekdm Sahi Kehti Thi , Aap Dono World Ke Coolest Brothers Ho.." Manik Said._

 _All Of Them Laughed and Had Some More Good Talks. While Khushi and Manik Were Busy in talking. Dushyant and Kavin at A sneaky corner -_

 _" Waise Ladka Bura Nahi Hain , Infact He's Really Nice.." Kavin Whispered._

 _" Haan. Aur Baatein Bhi Acchi Kar Leta Hain. " Dushyant Said._

 _" Tum Dono Please Yeh Cat Whispers Bandh Karoge? " Ishita asked._

 _" Exactly , Aap dono toh aise react kar rahe ho Jaise Woh Manik Khushi Ka Haath Mangne Aya Ho..Just Relax.." Purvi said._

 _" What You Mean By - " Kavin Grumbeled._

 _" Shhh...Kavin , Agar Tum Dono Aise Ajeeb Tarah se Behave Karoge Manik Ke Saath Toh Usko Awkward lagega and Khushi Ko Bura Lagega Woh Alag.." Ishita said._

 _" Haan Par Yeh Dono Itne Close Kyu Hain? " Dushyant asked._

 _" Kyuki Woh Best Friends Hain Bhai..Remember? " Purvi finished._

 _Four Of Them turned to Look At Khushi and Manik._

 _" Its 8:45 Guys , We Need To Move. " Ishita said._

 _" Yeah , Even I Need To Leave. " Manik Said._

 _Manik Got Up from the couch and Walked Towards Kavin And Dushyant._

 _" And Can Take Khushi For A Day Out? If You Guys Don't Mind.." Manik Asked._

 _" Haan Bhai..Please Please. Waise Bhi Pura Din Ghar Pe Akele Baith Ke I Get Bored..Please Can I Go Out With Him? Please Bro? " Khushi Requested._

 _Kavin and Dushyant Looked At Each Other Sighing At the same._

 _" Kuch Problem.." Kavin was cutted in between._

 _" Kuch Problem Nahi Hoga. Manik Saath Hota Hai Toh There Never Will be A Problem.." Khushi Said._

 _" Okay Then. Just Take Care Of Her. " Dushyant Said._

 _" Khushi Ka Khayal Toh Main Hamesha Rakhta Aya Hun. So No Need To Worry. Aap Dono Tension Free Hoke Kaam Kar Sakte Ho.." Manik Said._

 _Kavin and Dushyant were just to say something But Purvi and Ishita Stopped them By Holding their Hands._

 _" Great! It'll be a huge fun! " Khushi exclaimed in joy._

 _" Toh Buddy , Get Ready. I'll come to pick you up after 2 hours..Clear? " Manik smiled._

 _" Cool! " Khushi Nodded._

 _Soon Manik Left the Place._

 _Kavin And Dushyant Also Started To Head Towards The Door Along With Purvi and Ishita. Khushi called out from them._

 _" Bhai...Bro.."_

 _They Looked At Her._

 _She Jogged Towards them And Gave them their usual Good Day Kisses._

 _" Have A Great Day Ahead and Remember I Always Love You Both the Most! " Khushi smiled._

 _Kavin And Dushyant Smiled Ear To Ear._

 _" Kya Hua? " Khushi asked._

 _" Hamein Laga Tu Aaj Bhul Gayi Shayad.." Kavin said._

 _" Aur Kyu Bhul Jaungi Main? " Khushi Asked._

 _" Woh Ab Tera Friend Aa Gaya Hain Na..Toh.." Dushyant Said._

 _Khushi Kept Mum For a Moment and Then Started Laughing._

 _" Aww...Jealousy ho rahi Hain Mere Boyfriends Ko..." Khushi Teased._

 _Purvi and Ishita also Chuckled At This._

 _" Aap Dono Haso Matt , Apke Dono Ke Boyfriends Ki Sab Se Pehli Girlfriend Thi Main , Khushi. Okay? " Khushi Teased._

 _" Aur Aap Dono Tension Matt Lo..Best Friend Hai Manik Sirf Mera , Lekin Aap Dono Toh Life Long Totally Commited Boyfriends Ho Mere. Aap Dono Ki Jagah Koyi Nahi Le Sakta Meri Life Mein..So Breathe.." Khushi smiled._

 _Kavin and Dushyant Hugged Her And She Too Hugged Back._

 _" Ab Jaiye..Have A Great Day.." Khushi Smiled._

 _Four Of Them Turned to Leave And Khushi also Went to Get Freshen Up._

 _Kavin and Dushyant Were Smiling Cheekily While Walking towards the car._

 _" Dekha , Kaha Tha Na She Loves Us The Most! " Dushyant exclaimed._

 _" Haan. Ab Chahe Hazaro Manik Aye , We Care For? " Kavin Smiled._

 _Purvi and Ishita Sighed._

 _" Kabhi Kabhi Pata Hi Nahi Chalta Ke Chota Kaun Hain , Khushi Ya Tum Dono.." Ishita Laughed._

 _" I Second That.." Purvi Laughed._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Done With This Chapter , Tell Me How Did You Guys Find It?**  
_

 _ **Will Kavin and Dushyant Get Affected due To Manik's Presence With Khushi ? Will Our Super Cool Brothers Loose their Cool? Lots of Fun Coming Ahead!**_

 _ **NEXT UPDATES : Tu Hai Ke Nahi and Strangers Really? Both Coming Togather. I'll Write Fatafat ;)**_

 ** _Yeh Nahi Kahungi Ke Will Update Soon If I Get Good Number of Reviews Kyuki , Oops Maine Toh Bol Diya :p Hehehehe ;)_**

 ** _Keep Smiling!_**

 ** _\- Thank You._**

 ** _\- Divyaa26 :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN : Hey Lovely People! Good Morning and Have A Lovely Day Ahead. Here's The Update!**

 **Thank You So So Much For Reading Last Chapter !**

 **Levisha : The Process Is Simple Dear , You Have To Cheate Your FF ac , By filling Some Simple Information on Google. Follow The Instructions , Click On Sign Up. There you will find certain options like Google , Facebook , Twitter Etc. Click on Google. Fill the Info. Submit it. And thats it ; Your Ac. Will be Opened.**

 **Maverick : Thank You So Much For You Constant Support Dear , And I'm Glad To Know That You Find My Stories Worth Reading. Lavkar Update Kela Bara Ka? ;) Love Ya!**

 **Lastly , Got To Know About Winning The Award For Best KaVi Author. Happy To Know That , But To Be Honest IF ANYTHING MATTERS TO ME IS ONLY AND ONLY MY READERS. AND THEIR HAPPINESS. As Long As I have You Guys and Your Support , I Need Not Anything.**

 **The Reason Of Me Getting An Award is Only You People. I Do Not Take Any Credit of It. As I Never asked for More Reviews Or Threatened You Guys For Giving More Reviews Yet You Guys Showed Faith in Me And Gave Me Infinite Love. I Will Take This As an Encouragement and Look Forward You Write Lots Of More Stories for You People.**

 **Special News : Two Surprises Are On Their Way , One For Meghs Buddy Of Mine and One For Each and Every Reader Of Mine. A Treat From My Side To My Lovely Readers! :) :)**

 **Enjoy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _" Buddy , Are You Okay? " Manik Asked._

 _As Khushi And Manik were Riding On Manik's Bike._

 _" Haan Buddy. I'm Toh Good But You Look At Front Warna Accident ho jayega and We Both Won't be Okay. " Khushi Giggled._

 _" Accha Lets Have A Coffee. What say? " Manik Asked._

 _" Yeah Sure. " Khushi Smiled._

 _Manik Stopped the Bike In Front Of CCD and Both of them went inside. They ordered The Coffee and Sat Togather._

 _" Buddy , Tune Toh Kaha Tha That You Will Select.." Manik said._

 _" I Know Manik , I Had To Share This With You Anyways. Soch Ke Toh Wohi Ayi thi But As Soon As I landed in Mumbai ; Dono Ne Ready Made Girlfriends Ke Saamne Khada Kar diya.." Khushi Said._

 _" Dude , I Understand Tujhe Bohot Bura Laga Hoga Na.." Manik said._

 _" Ha Yaar , Bura Toh Laga But..Somehow I Dealt With them. Ab Main Har Kisi Ki Life Handle Toh Nahi Kar Sakti na? " Khushi mocked._

 _" Hey..aisa Kyu Keh Rahi Hai? " Manik Asked._

 _" Sab Change Ho Gaya Hai Yaar.." Khushi Said._

 _Coffees arrived And They Started Having It._

 _" You Are Under Arrest Mr. Manik. " A Strong voice Came from Behind. ( Here's A Surprise ;) )_

 _Manik And Khushi Looked Up To See A Strong Man And A Beautiful Woman Standing Right Behind Them. Manik's Face Lit Up With A Smile As Soon As He Saw Those Two. Whereas Khushi Stood there with A Horrified Face._

 _" Manik! Aisa Kya Kar Diya Tune Ke Police tujhe lene ayi hai.? God! What did you do! " Khushi Exclaimed._

 _" Nahi Khushi.." Manik tried to Speak._

 _" Arey Kya Nahi Khushi? Sir , Ma'm Iss Ne Jo Bhi Kiya Ho , Main Iske Taraf Se Maafi Mangti hu. Lekin Aap Please Mere Dost Ko Matt Arrest Kijiye.." Khushi Said._

 _Man and Woman Chuckled And Manik Was Just Trying to Stop Khushi._

 _" Buddy , Listen to Me..." Manik Said._

 _" Chup Kar Na Tu , I'm Trying to Fix This na! Let me do it. You Back off! " Khushi said._

 _" Ahem Ahem..Humein toh Inhe Arrest Karna Hi Hoga. " Man Said._

 _" Arey Aise Kaise Kar Sakte Ho Aap? Kiya Kya Hain Manik Ne? Whats His Crime? This is Sheer Injustice! I'm telling you sir.." Khushi said._

 _" Meri Maa , Please Chup Kar Jaa! " Manik requested._

 _" One sec. Dude! Yeh Log Aise Nahi Maanege. Main Apni Bhai Ko Call Karti hu ruk! " Khushi said._

 _Man and Woman Laughed at her and Manik also couldn't stop his gigs._

 _" Yaha Hamari Phati Padi Hain aur Aap Log Has Rahe Ho? " Khushi Asked._

 _" Yeh Log Has Rahe Hain Because They Are Playing A Prank On Us Dude.." Manik laughed._

 _Khushi Looked At Three Of The Like Are - You - Guys - Kidding - Me? As three of them laughed._

 _" Arey Manik , Apni Dost Se Milwaoge Nahi? " Woman asked._

 _" Ohh Haan. Khushi Meet My Anna , Sr. Inspector Daya. And My Bhabhi Shreya.." Manik Smiled._

 _" Aur Anna , Bhabhi .. She's Khushi , My Best Friend. "_

 _Khushi Forced A Convincing Smile On Her Face , No Matter How Stupid And Foolish She Was Feeling On Her Act._

 _" Dude , Pehle Nahi Bata Sakta Tha Kya? " Khushi Crushed Her teeth._

 _" Tune Bolne Diya? " Manik countered._

 _" Waise Anna Aap Yaha? " Manik Asked._

 _" Hum Toh Ek Case Ke Silsile Mein Yaha Aye The Aur Dekha Tum Yaha Ho Toh Socha Milte Jaye.." Daya Smiled._

 _" Aur Tumhari Yeh Dost Bohot Zyada Cute Hain I Must Say. " Shreya Smiled._

 _" Aap Dono Se Mil Ke Bohot Accha laga , Manik Se Bohot Suna tha Apke Barey Mein. " Khushi Smiled._

 _" Suna toh Hum Ne Bhi Bohot Hai Tumhare Barey Mein Khushi.." Daya Smiled._

 _" Waise Aap Logo Ne Maine Abhi Jo Bakwaas Ki Woh Dil pe toh nahi li na? I Mean , Main Toh Hamesha aisi Bakwaas Karti Rehti hu. Please Don't Mind Haan , Aap ..Aap Dono Baithiye Na Please. " Khushi said._

 _" Buddy , Relax. Anna and Bhabhi Bhi Mazaak Kar Rahe the. " Manik Smiled._

 _" Haan Khushi. Don't Worry. Hum Manik Ke Bhai aur Bhabhi se Zyada Best Friends Hain.." Shreya Smiled._

 _" Wow. That Is So Cool! Kaash Mere Saath Bhi Same Scene Hota. " Khushi said._

 _" Matlab? " Daya Asked._

 _" Kuch Nahi Anna , Aap Baithiye Na..Umm , I Hope You Both Don't Mind Me Calling You Both Anna and Bhabhi? " Khushi asked._

 _" Nahi Yaar. Jo Tera Hai Woh Mera Hai. Why would they mind? Right Anna? " Manik smiled._

 _" Haan Khushi. " Daya smiled._

 _All Of Them Smiled And Sat Down . When Shreya Saw Khushi's Wallpaper Which Was Of Kavin , Dushyant and Her's Picture._

 _" Arey Khushi , Yeh Kavin sir Aur Dushyant Sir Ki Photos Tumhare Phone Mein? " Shreya asked._

 _" Haan. Yeh Mere Bhai Hain. " Khushi Smiled._

 _" Kya? Tum Kavin aur Dushyant Ki Behen Ho? " Daya asked._

 _" Haan. Par Aap Unko Kaise Jaante Ho Anna? " Khushi asked._

 _" Hum Sab Saath Mein Hi toh Kaam Karte Hain CID mein.." Daya said._

 _" Oh Wow , I Did Not Know This. " Khushi said._

 _" Infact Agar Tumhe Unse Milna Hai toh We Can Go Right Now..Abhi Lunch time hi hain. " Daya said._

 _" Haan. Kyuki Abhi Woh Bureu Mein Honge , Baad Mein Nahi Milenge. " Shreya said._

 _" Ya Sure. Why not. " Khushi smiled._

 _\- - - - - - At CID Bureu - - - - -_

 _" Hey Love.." Ishita said._

 _" Hey. " Dushyant replied._

 _" Kya Hua? Itne chup chap kyu ho aaj tum? " Ishita asked._

 _" Kuch Nahi Bas Woh.." Dushyant stopped in between._

 _" Khushi Ke Barey Mein Soch Rahe Ho Na? " Ishita asked._

 _" Haan. Bas Aise Hi.." Dushyant said._

 _" Arey Baba , Tum Tension Matt Lo , Khushi Ekdm Theek Hogi. Manik Hain na Uske Saath. " Ishita said._

 _" Nahi Ishu , Mujhe Woh Chinta Nahi Hain. Manik accha ladka hai I Know.." Dushyant Said._

 _" Toh Phir? " Ishita asked._

 _" Mujhe..I Don't Know Yaar , Bohot Ajeeb Lag Raha Hai. " Dushyant Said._

 _" Okay , Listen To Me. Its Just A Patch Dushyant. Sirf Issi Moment Ke Liye You Are Feeling Like This Coz Manik Suddenly Out Of The Blue Aa Gaya hain and Khushi Usko Attention De Rahi Hain.." Ishita said._

 _" Sirf Attention Nahi , Hum Se Zyada Attention De Rahi Hain.." Dushyant said._

 _" Haan Toh Yeh Dudh Ke Ubaal Jaisa Hai Dushyant , Itne Dino Baad Manik Aya Hain Toh Ubhar Ke aya hain. Thode din mein sab thik Ho Jayega. Main toh Kehti hun Infact Aaj Hi Sab Thik Ho Jayega. " Ishita said._

 _" Pakka Na? Hamare Beech Kuch change toh nahi hoga na? " Dushyant asked._

 _" Nahi baba..Kuch Change Nahi Hoga. Pata Hai , TUM , KAVIN AUR KHUSHI EK HO. YOU GUYS ALWAYS ARE ON ONEWAY. NO TWISTS , NO TURNS , NO SPEEDBREAKERS. JUST A ONEWAY..." Ishita said._

 _" You Understand Me So Well Ishu.." Dushyant Smiled._

 _" Woh Toh I Know. But Filhaal Lunch Kare? Neeche Sab Wait Kar Rahe Honge Hamara.." Ishita smiled._

 _Dushyant Nodded with a sweet smile._

 _\- - - - - - - At Cafeteria - - - - - - -_

 _" Chalo Pehle Lunch Kar Lete Hain , Phir Investigation Ke Liye Ajeet Ke Ghar Jaana Hain. " Kavin Said._

 _" Haan. I Think Waha Se Koyi Na Koyi Suraag Zarur Milega. " Purvi said._

 _Kavin and Purvi were walking towards Cafeteria. When Dushyant and Ishita Got Out Of the Building._

 _" Arey Tum Log Aa Gaye Sujoy Ke Office se? " Dushyant asked._

 _" Haan Bhai. Bas Wahi Se Aa Rahe Hain. " Kavin Replied._

 _" Kuch Pata Chala Ke Woh Murder Ki Raat Kaha Tha? " Dushyant asked._

 _" Haan. Uske Staff Se Pata Chala Ke Jis Din Uska Murder Hua Uss Raat Woh Office se Jaldi Nikala aur Ajeet Ke Ghar Gaya. " Purvi said._

 _" Mujhe toh pehle se hi iss Ajeet Pe Shak tha.." Ishita said._

 _All four of them started to walk towards the cafeteria While Discussing the case._

 _Here Khushi , Manik , Daya and Shreya Got Out Of Their Car And Started Walking towards the Cafeteria._

 _While Walking Khushi was looking at Daya , Shreya and Manik._

 ** _Anna Aur Bhabhi Manik Se Kitna Pyaar Karte Hain. Specially Anna , Shaadi Ke Baad Bhi Unhone Manik ko Kabhi Bhi Akela Nahi Feel Hone Diya. Shreya Bhabhi Bhi Manik Ka Kitna Khayal Rakhti Hain. Unn Dono Ki First Priority Hamesha Manik Hi Raha Hoga I Guess. Aur Ek Main Hu...Shayad Meri Importance Dushyant Bhai aur Kavin Bro. Ki Life Mein Kam Ho Gayi Hain._**

 _They Reached The Cafeteria and Khushi Looked For Dushyant And Kavin. Soon She Saw Them Sitting With Purvi and Ishita. They Were Laughing Happily and Hanging out cracking jokes and Having Fun._

 _" It Seems That They Don't Need Me. " Khushi Mummered._

 _" Aao Khushi.." Daya smiled._

 _Khushi Nodded And Went with them._

 _" Kya chal raha hai Bhai? " Daya Asked._

 _Everybody looked at them and Kavin and Dushyant Were Surprised seeing Khushi._

 _" Khushi tu yaha? " Dushyant asked._

 _" Haan. Woh main Daya Sir Ke Saath Ayi Hun.." Khushi said._

 _" Ohh.." Kavin said._

 _Soon Khushi and Manik were Introduced With Everyone And She Sat With Kavin and Dushyant._

 _Ishita and Purvi Came There and Sat Along._

 _" Aap Dono Ek Sec. Ke Liye Bhi Hum Teeno Ko Alone Nahi Chod Sakti Kya? " Khushi asked._

 _Purvi and Ishita Looked at Khushi in Sheer Surprise._

 _" Khushi , Is this the Way to Talk? " Dushyant asked._

 _" No Bhai. That Is the Way to Talk.."_

 _Khushi said Pointing towards Daya , Shreya and Manik._

 _" What Do You Mean? " Kavin asked._

 _" I Mean That I Am Feeling Bloody Alone! Jab Se Yeh Dono Aapki Life Mein Ayi Hai , Aap Dono Mujhe Utni Importance Nahi De Rahe Ho. " Khushi said._

 _" Khushi , Yeh Teri Misunderstanding Hai. " Kavin said._

 _" Bro..Yeh Misunderstanding Kab Real Mein Convert Ho Jaaye. God Knows! " Khushi said._

 _While Saying This Khushi Had Such A Strange Emotions in Her Eyes , Which Most Obviously Were Noticed By Dushyant. May Be Thats Why He Wasn't Saying Anything._

 _" Lucky Toh Manik Hain...Uske Anna Aur Bhabhi Ussey Bohot Zyada Pyaar Karte Hain. " Khushi said._

 _" Aur Tujhe Aisa Kyu Lagta Hain? " Kavin Asked._

 _Khushi Stopped For A Moment._

 _" Mujhe Yaha Ana Hi Nahi Chahiye tha ; I Don't Why Did I Even Thought Of Coming Here.."_

 _Khushi stood Up And Simply Left The Place._

 _Manik Noticed That and Also Sneaked Out Smoothly after Informing Daya._

 _Here On Dushyant's Table , Ishita and Purvi were looking at each other._

 _" Bhai Yeh Khushi..." Kavin Was Cutted in middle._

 _" Distance Badh Raha Hai Kavin..." Dushyant said._

 _Three Of Them Looked At Him._

 _" Ishu , WE ARE NO MORE ON ONEWAY ; WE ARE HEADING TOWARDS A DEAD END. SHE'S ALONE AND ME & KAVIN ARE TOGATHER. " _

_Dushyant's Last Words Left Three of Them In Shock._

 _Kavin Understood What Dushyant Was Intending._

 _The Tug Of War Between Relations Was Getting Wicked and Cruel. Kavin , Dushyant and Khushi's Bond Was On Stake._

 _It Seemed that The Tug Of War Was Going To Stop , Why?_

 _Not Because Things Were Getting Sorted Between Them._

 _But Because The Rope In The Middle Was Breaking , Breaking Fast._

 _Will Kavin and Dushyant Be Able To Hold The Breaking Rope?_

 _A . BIG . QUESTION . MARK._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Done With This Chapter Guys! I Hope You All Liked It? Let Me Know How Was It?_**

 ** _Next Updates : Strangers Really? And Citylights._**

 ** _Keep Smiling!_**

 ** _Thank You._**

 ** _\- Divyaa26 :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN : Hey Guys! Divyaa Here :) Back With The Next Update.**_

 _ **Really Disappointed Of Myself For Updating After 1 week and 3 days. Having That Shitty Headache And Stomachache Entire week and For the 3 days too Made My Life Living Hell.**_

 _ **Consulted The Doctor , Some Normal Health Issues It Came Out Like.**_

 _ **I'm Extremely Sorry Guys For Not Updating For Such A Long Time , But I Hope You Guys Would Forgive Me As I Have An Understanding Group Of Readers.**_

 _ **Sakshi : First Of All , Welcome To Our Group Of Readers Dear! And Thank You So Very Much For Appreciating My Work. Readers Like You Encourage Me A Lot. And Ofcourse You Can Call Me Di Or Divyaa Anything You Want Dear. Lucky To Have You as My Friend And Reader Dear!JLove Ya!**_

 _ **Anna : Ssup Buddy! So Happy To See You Back! I hope Your Exams Went Awesome And Here's An Update For You Annie! Love You Loads!**_

 _ **Ashi : Hey Ash! So The Champ is Back ;) So Nice To See You Dude :) I Know Your Exams Must Have Gone Really Well. Here's A Long Update. Love Ya!**_

 _ **Ritika , Levisha , Aisha , Meghs Buddy , VaiBa , Yashu Dude Thanks So Much For Always Being There For Me.**_

 _ **Love Duo and Purvi and Shhhh : Thank You So Much Guys For Your Care and Concern , Lucky To Have You. Love Ya!**_

 _ **Peru : Hey Peru Dear! Here's A Fun Chapter I Hope You Would Like It. Love Ya!**_

 _ **Mavrick : Its Not Possible For Me To Go Ahead Without Thanking You. Thank You So Much Mate For Your Constant Support. Love Ya!**_

 _ **Enjoy Reading!**_

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 _ **Taking A Look At Conditions between Dushyant , Kavin And Khushi ; I Expected Each And Every Reader's Point Of View About The Matter And My Expectation Went Spot On. You Guys Gave Your Views On The same And I Read Each One With Great Attentiveness.**_

 ** _Bottom Line Came Out As Khushi Is Having A Great Misunderstanding And Purvi - Ishita Are Supporting Her And Kavin - Dushyant Hold No Faults In Their Bags._**

 ** _We All Thought From Purvi , Ishita , Dushyant And Kavin's Point Of View , Just A Simple Question , Did Anybody Thought From Khushi's Point Of View?_**

 ** _This Chapter Will Turn The Things Down._**

 ** _Warning : Don't Expect The Expected , Expect The Unexpected. ;) An Important Chapter Up , Clearing The Mess Out._**

 _" She Has Completely Lost It Bhai! " Kavin Exclaimed Banging His Fist On The Table._

 _" Kavin , Calm Down.." Purvi Said._

 _" Why Would I Purvi? Or Why Should I? She's Behaving Childish And Blabbering Every Now And Then Just To Hurt the Hell Out Of Us. " Kavin Said._

 _" Watch Your Tongue Kavin.." Dushyant Gave Him A Look._

 _" Okay I'm Sorry. But - " Kavin Was Cutted in Middle._

 _" I'll Tell You Guys What Went Wrong And Whats Still Going Wrong. " Ishita Said._

 _" Yeah. Its High Time For You Guys To Get An Eye Opener. " Purvi Said._

 _Dushyant And Kavin Looked At Each Other and Then At Ishita and Purvi._

 _" Answer In Yes Or No. No Twist And Turns Okay? " Purvi asked._

 _" First Question , We Both Couples Are Togather Since A Year Now. Kya Tum Dono Ne Khushi Ko Yeh Baat Batayi iss Pure Ek Saal Mein? " Ishita asked._

 _" No. "_

 _" No. "_

 _Dushyant And Kavin Answered._

 _" Second Question , Why? Isn't She Important For You Guys? You Guys Claim To Be Like A Father Figure To Her and According To This Fact Khushi Has Every Absolute Right To Know About The On Goings Of Your Lives. And Mind You Both , Mr. Kavin and Mr. Dushyant Being In A Serious Relationship Is A Big Deal. According To Khushi's Right , You Guys Should Have Told Her Earlier About Us. Do You Guys Agree With This Point Of Mine Or Don't ? " Purvi Asked._

 _Kavin And Dushyant Sat Dumbstrucked._

 _Gosh! What Had Happened To Ishita and Purvi?_

 _They Were Introgating As If Kavin And Dushyant Were Some Kinda Criminals and Both The Lady Officers Were In Absolute On Duty Mode. No Doubts Why Oftenly Criminals Spill Out Their Beans Quiet Fast In Front Of These Both._

 _" Third Question , Tum Dono Ne Ussey Pehle Nahi Bataya Thik Hain , Lekin Jab Woh Yaha Ayi Aur Hum Dono Se Mili , Kya Tab Tum Dono Ne Ussey Samjhane Ki Koshish Ki? Ussey Maafi Mangi Pehle Na Batane Ke Liye? Usko Time Diya Yeh Sab Digest Karne Ka? Answer Us Mr. Seniors! " Ishita Exclaimed._

 _By Now Kavin And Dushyant Were Sitting Their Like Two 5 Year Old Punished Children Who Forgot To Get Their Parents Signatures On Their Report Cards._

 _" Just Imagine , Agar Kisi Din Khushi Aake Tum Dono Se Kahe That She Has A Boyfriend Since A Year Long And She Did Not Even Find it Important To Tell You Guys About Her Boyfriend And Still She Expects From You Guys To Behave Normally And Nicely To Her Boyfriend , How . The . Bloody . Would . You . Guys . Feel? " Purvi Asked In a High Pitched Tone._

 _" Tum Logo Ne Agar Ussey Pehle Hi Bata Diya Hota Hamare Baarey Mein Toh Usne Aise Behave Nahi Kiya Hota Hamare Saath , Iss Sab Mein Uski Koyi Galti Hain Hi Nahi , That Poor Girl Infact Tried Her Best To Behave Nicely To Us Which We Highly Appreciate. " Ishita Scolded._

 _" Agar Tum Log Usey Pehle Bata Dete Toh Woh Hamein Jaanane Ki Koshish Karti , Hamein Apne Friend Ke Nazar Se Dekhti. But Tum Logo Ne Jo Yeh Bomb Blast Kiya Hain Na Uspe , As A Result Woh Hamein Apna Enemy Samjhne Lagi Hai. All Thanks To You Mr. Kavin and Mr. Dushyant. " Purvi Finished._

 _This Much Words Of Wise Were Good Enough For Kavin And Dushyant To Realise What Their Mistake Was._

 _Purvi and Ishita Took Their Bags and Looked At Them._

 _" Happy Eye Opening To You Both. " Purvi Said._

 _" Now We Know What We Have To Do , And Don't You Guys Dare To Interfere In Our Mess. " Ishita said._

 _Both Of Them Left Leaving Kavin And Dushyant in An Absolute Course Of Thinking._

 _\- - - - Here Outside The Bureu - - - -_

 _" Dude , You Heard Them? I Hope Now You Are Clear About Those Two Ladies. " Manik Said Stuffing His Hands In His Pocket._

 _Khushi Stood Touched By Ishita and Purvi's Gesture._

 _Yes. She Heard Everything._

 _" Thanks Manik. Thanks A Lot Buddy for Bringing Me Here. Atleast I Got To Know That They Understand My Prespective . " Khushi Replied._

 _" Anytime For You Buddy. " Manik Kindly Smiled._

 _Purvi And Ishita Rushed Out Of The Gate To See Manik and Khushi Standing There._

 _" Thank God You are Here Khushi.. " Ishita said._

 _" Yeah We Need To Talk To You Alone. " Purvi Said._

 _Khushi Passed A Light Smile To Them And Said -_

 _" How About Going To A Cafe? There We'll Be Able To Talk Comfortabely. "_

 _Purvi and Ishita Too Smiled At Her._

 _" Yeah Sure. Car is this way..lets Go. " Purvi Said._

 _" Umm , I Would Prefer To Leave You Girls Alone And Go To My Anna And Bhabhi. " Manik Smiled._

 _" Okay..Thanks Again Buddy. Catch You Later. " Khushi Smiled._

 _" Have Fun You Guys! " Manik Greeted._

 _Manik Left._

 _" Out We Go? " Ishita Asked._

 _" Lets Go. " Khushi Said._

 _\- - - - After A Half Hour - - - -_

 _Mugs and Creams Coffee Shop -_

 _Purvi , Ishita and Khushi Sat on The Table Placed In Lawn. They Ordered Some Coffees and Cakes._

 _" Uh , So Khushi - " Ishita Said._

 _" We Wanted to Just - " Purvi Followed._

 _" You Guys Don't Really Need To Explain Me Anything As I .. I Heard Your Entire Conversation With Bhai And Bro. " Khushi said Rubbing Her Palms on Each Other._

 _" Really? " Ishita asked._

 _" You Did? " Purvi asked._

 _" Yep. And I'm Happy That Finally Somebody Understood My Feelings , Like What Do I Think. " Khushi Smiled._

 _" Hell , We Wanted The Same! " Ishita Exclaimed._

 _" Yeah! " Purvi exclaimed._

 _Khushi Nodded._

 _" Guys Can You Just Give Me A Minute? I'll Just Go To Washroom and Come Back. " Khushi Said._

 _" Oh , Not A Problem. " Ishita smiled._

 _Khushi Smiled And Went To Washroom._

 _" Dude , Usne Sun Liya..Hum Jo Samjhana Chahte The Woh Toh Apne Aap Ho Gaya. " Purvi Whispered To Ishita._

 _" Exactly. Isn't It Great Yaar? " Ishita Asked._

 _" Hell It Is! " Purvi exclaimed._

 _After 10 mins..._

 _Khushi Walked Out Of The Washroom , Suddenly She Felt A Sharp Pain On Her Both The Arms. She Felt Someone Gripping Her._

 _" Look Who's Here Boys! "_

 _She Turned to See Who That Wreckless Person Was , To Here Mere Anger She Saw Jay._

 _These Old Enimies I Tell You , Never Go Away Unless We Kick Out Their Ass Of Our Life._

 _" You Bloody - " Khushi Shouted in Anger._

 _" Shut Up! Pehle College Party Mein Phir Uss Club Mein..Samjhti Kya Ho Tum Apne Aap Ko Ms. Khushi ? Aaj Haathe Chadhi Ho , Aaj Tumhe Nahi Chodenge. Aaj Dekhte Hain Tumhe Tumhare Bhai Kaise Bachane Ate Hain.." Jay Said._

 _Khushi Tried To Escape from His Grip Just When Jay Was Kicked From Behind By Someone._

 _Automatically Making Khushi Free From His Grip. Khushi Turned To See Purvi and Ishita Standing Behind._

 _" Khushi , Yahi Hain Na Woh Jay? " Purvi asked._

 _" Haan. Yahi Hain Woh , Bloody Looser. " Khushi Said._

 _" Teri Toh! " Jay Roared._

 _" Oye! Awaz Neeche. Tujhe Toh Aaj Hum Teeno Sabak Sikhayenge. " Ishita Said._

 _With Fire In Eyes , Jay And Two More Guys with Him Attacked The Three Girls._

 _" Khushi , Its Time To Kick Their Asses Out! " Purvi Exclaimed._

 _Ishita And Khushi Nodded._

 _Three Of Them First Gave A Tight Slaps To Three Of The Guys Right Down The Ear. Then Punched Them In Stomach Which Made Those Three To Fall._

 _Remember Girls , Anytime While Fighting With A Guy Always Slap Him Down The Ear , Not On The Cheek. Because When You Hit Him down the ear , It Gives Pressure on His Nervous System And He Gets Completely Shaken , The Image in Front Of His Eyes Goes Blur . You Can Then Attack on Him With Your Kicks Or Punches._

 _But Remember , NEVER SLAP A GUY ON HIS CHEEK . As it Does nothing and Infact Raises The Anger Inside Him. He Can Hit You in Reflex._

 _I Have Done This Several Times to Some Sick Guys , So It Works. Thats Why While Messing Up With Any Guy , Do Follow The Given Instruction and Keep Yourself Safe And Show Them That We Girls Know How To Protect Ourselves._

 _Purvi , Ishita and Khushi Went Insane Beating The Shit Out Of Those Wreckless Boys._

 ** _BG Music - Bad Bad Girls from Chak De India. ( My All Time Favourite. Do Listen While Reading , If Possible. )_**

 ** _Bad Bad Girls.._**

 ** _Bad Bad Girls.._**

 ** _Na Rotiyan Khilayegi , Na Chotiyan Banayegi._**

 ** _Na Palkein Jhukaayegi..Chal Ekko!_**

 ** _Na Chat Pe Bulayegi , Na Nange Pair Aayegi._**

 ** _Na Sar Pe Bithayegi ..Chal Ekko!_**

 ** _Bad Bad Girls.._**

 ** _Bad Bad Girls.._**

 _" You Bloody Creep! Mujhe Maza Chakhayega Tu? Yeh Le..Yeh Le! " Khushi Roared In Anger._

 _" Tum Ladko Ko Pata Nahi Kyu Lagta Hai Ke Hum Ladkiya Khud Ko Protect Nahi Kar Sakte! " Purvi Screamed._

 _" This Is How We Protect Ourselves. Tum Logo Ki Toh Aaj Khair Nahi. " Ishita Puched._

 ** _Na Bimaar Hain , Na Bukhar Hain._**

 ** _Khud Se Thoda Hum Ko Pyaar Hain._**

 ** _Na Bimaar Hain , Na Bukhar Hain._**

 ** _Ohh Ohh Ohho.._**

 ** _Tu Lohar toh Hum Sonar Hain ,_**

 ** _Kar Denge Jo Karna Vaar Hain_**

 ** _Tu Lohar Toh Hum Sonar Hain_**

 ** _Ohh Ohh Ohhoo.._**

 ** _Bad Bad Girls..._**

 ** _Na Chudi Hai Na Chandi Hain ,_**

 ** _Na Ulti Parandi Hain ,_**

 ** _Na Kisi Ki Yeh Baandhi Hain ..Chal Ekko!_**

 ** _Na Kisi Ki Saheli Hain , Na Kisi Ki Paheli Hain._**

 ** _Paseene Ki Chaheli Hain .. Chal Ekko!_**

 ** _Bad Bad Girls.._**

 ** _Yeah..Bad Bad Girls.._**

 _" Aagey Se Agar Apni Sadi Hui Shakal Leke Dikha Na Toh I Swear , Maar Daalungi. " Khushi Said Punching Jay._

 _Purvi turned To the Crowd Gathered There By Now._

 _" Aap Log Chinta Matt Kijiye. Hum Teeno CID se Hain .. Sarkari Kaam Chal Raha Hai. Shaanti Banaye Rakhiye. "_

 _Ishita And Khushi Winked At Purvi and Purvi too did the same._

 ** _Akhiyan Na Dikha , Gazle Na Suna._**

 ** _Duniya Kya Hain Hum Ko Hain Pata._**

 ** _Akhiya Na Dikha , Gazle Na Suna._**

 ** _Ohh Ohh Ohho.._**

 ** _Kya Yaha Bhala Kya Yaha Bura ,_**

 ** _Karna Kya Hai Hum Ko Hai Pata._**

 ** _Kya Yaha Bhala Kya Yaha Bura ,_**

 ** _Bad Bad Girls.._**

 ** _Ek Hockey Dungi Rakh Ke!_**

 ** _Na Ankhiya Milayegi , Na Sakhiya Bulayegi._**

 ** _Na Nakhare Uthayegi ..Chal Ekko!_**

 ** _Na Gori Hoke Ayegi , Na Bori Mein Samayegi,_**

 ** _Na Godi Mein Bithayegi..Chal Ekko!_**

 ** _Bad Bad Girls.._**

 ** _Bad Bad Girls.._**

 _Finally , Purvi along With Ishita And Khushi Stopped Beating The Boys Who By Now Were Lying On Ground In Worst Of Their Positions._

 _" Bade Aye Mujhe Kuch Karne Wale , Huh! " Khushi Said._

 _" Go And Get Your Ass Fixed You Sick Ass! " Ishita Said._

 _" Next Time , Kisi Bhi Ladki Se Panga Lene Se Pehle Na , Yeh Dhulai Yaad Rakhna. " Purvi Said._

 _Three Of Them Laughed And Shared A Tight Group Hug._

 _" Madam , Apki Coffees.."_

 _A Waiter Came With Their Order._

 _Purvi , Ishita and Khushi Laughed And Started Walking Towards Their Table._

 _" Yeh Coffees Unn Teeno Ko Pila Dena Hamari Taraf Se , Paani Pine Ke Layak Toh Hum ne Choda Nahi , Shayad Coffee Hi Pile.."_

 _Saying This Purvi , Ishita And Khushi went Outside the Cafe . Grabbing Their Bags._

 _They Drove Straight To Purvi and Ishita's House Which Was Hardly On Of 5 mins Distance._

 _Three Of Them Rushed Inside The Flat , Throwing their Bags Somewhere , Turning On The Music System , Dancing Insanely!_

 _Khushi Threw Her Shoes Somewhere Off And Danced Madly , Purvi Climbed Up On The Couch And Danced Carefreely , Ishita Threw Her Jacket away And Danced Without Caring For Anyone._

 _The Music System Played Loud Rock Music._

 _Three Of Them Made A Circle And Started Displaying Some Rocking Dance Steps._

 _They Just Enjoyed And Enjoyed To The Fullest Untill their Feet Started Paining._

 _For That Moment , Khushi Absolutely Forgot That She Was Dancing With Her Brothers Girlfriends._

 _She Felt That Purvi and Ishita Were Her Long Lost Besties._

 _Purvi and Ishita Too Forgot Everything And Just Danced With Khushi._

 _They Banged On With Their Western Steps , Bhangada Steps and Eventually The Famous Thumka's ._

 _They Set themselves Free To Express and They Knew That They Were Doing It Exceptionally Well._

 _After Sometime , Tired and Exhausted Of Some Mad Dancing Three Of Them Landed On Couch Catching Their Breath._

 _" Gosh! That Was So Much Fun! " Khushi Exclaimed._

 _" Kya Peeta Hain Unn Ladko Ko Tum Ne Khushi! " Ishita Gave A High Five To Her._

 _Purvi Gave Two Of Them Two Cocks And Sat On Couch With them._

 _" I Think Ab Hamare Beech Ki Saari Awkwardness Khatam Ho Gayi Hain. " Purvi said._

 _" Completely! Pehli Baat Toh Aap Dono Ne Mujhe Samjha , Jo Mere Bhai Nahi Samajh Paye. And Aap Log Itne Bhi Bure Nahi Ho Jitna Main Socha Tha. Infact Mujhe Ab Aap Dono Mein Apne Friends Nazar Aate Hain. " Khushi said._

 _" Yesss! Mission Accomplished Purvi. "_

 _Ishita said Giving A High Five To Purvi._

 _" Mission? " Khushi asked._

 _" Yes. We Needed to Change Your Prespective Towards Us , That Was The Only Way To Sort Things Out Between Us. " Purvi explained._

 _" Kyuki Galti Tumhari Nahi Thi Khushi , Galti Hum Chaaro Ki Thi. Hum Ne Tumhe Chance Hi Nahi Diya Khud Ka Point Of View Rakhne Ka.." Ishita said._

 _" But I'm Really Very Sorry Guys , For Blabbering Rubbish About You Guys. I Was Just Frustrated. " Khushi Said._

 _" No Dude. Its Fine , We Understand.. But Now We Are Friends and Tum Bhi Ab Hamein Apni Friend Ki Nazar Se Hi Dekho. " Ishita said._

 _" Kisine Bohot Sahi Kaha Hain Ke Nazar Badlo Toh Nazare Badal Jayenge. " Purvi Said in A Funny Manner._

 _" Waah Waah Waah Waah.."_

 _Three Of Them Laughed At This._

 _" Would You Guys Care To Tell Us , What The Hell Happened Here? "_

 _Three Of Them Turned To See , Confused As Ever Kavin And Dushyant Standing At The Doorstep._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Done! I Hope I Didn't Disappoint You Guys. Tell Me How's it?_**

 ** _Next Updates : Tu Hai Ke Nahi and Citylights._**

 ** _Keep Smiling!_**

 ** _Thank You._**

 ** _\- Divyaa26 :)_**


	13. Is it too late now to say sorry?

**Is it too late now to say sorry?**

 **A/N : IF YOU GUYS ARE STILL READING THIS NOTE , I**

 **SWEAR TO GOD YOU GUYS ARE SIMPLY THE BEST HUMAN BEINGS ALIVE FOR ME!**

 ** _The very first question I'd like to ask you all is, Does any one of you , by default , still remember me? _**

**Well , Hello , Divyaa here! :) :)**

 **I know I certainly don't deserve a welcome back with sugars and strawberries. I know , I don't.**

 **I would be rather really amazed if even a single one of you still remembered me.**

 **Last update made by me was in June 2016 , If I'm not wrong. After that I just VANISHED like anything leaving not a single trace of why I was going or for how long I was going. Pathetic , I know.**

 **I've always been honest to you guys and I'll be honest today too , I was preparing for CPT December attempt which was going to be held on 18th of Decemeber. Also Had Mumbai University Exams in November , Hence I had to put my writing pen down and study on regular basis. I know I should have atleast informed you all about the situation but lets just say that I was too flabbergasted to wrap my brain around the situations.**

 **I have been lately checking upon FF and that is when I came across the reviews asking me to come back.**

 **I just have to say a MASSIVE SORRY TO two girls , ASHI AND LEVISHA.**

 **LEVISHA , I haven't really left FF but yeah the way I disappeared sort of potreyed that I left the site. I'm short of words to make an wholesome apology to you my dear. If you're reading this currently and still paying attention to this little shit from Bombay , believe me girl , You're just huge hearted. Do reply if you feel I'm worth it. Remember , I love you sister :)**

 **ASHI , Happy Friendship Day sweetheart. I'm terribley late and also not worth of your forgiveness. But I was helpless. I really really hope that you understand me sweet. Do leave a reply if you find me still worth it. Love you buddy. :)**

 **My dear readers , I've always believed that ITS YOU , MY READERS , WHO MADE A SIMPLE DECENT WRITER , YOUR DIVYAA26. YOU PUT ME ON THAT LEVEL WHERE I WAS THROUGH YOUR ENDLESS LOVE AND COMPASSION.**

 **NO MATTER HOW MUCH I THANK YOU GUYS FOR THAT IT WOULD BE NEVER ENOUGH!**

 **I'll tell you what , yestereday when I went through my same old and much aloof PM Box , I found a PM from a lovely girl named TWINKLING EYES 01 , her words were extremely kind and they touched my heart indeed. She mentioned that she wants to write like me. This is when guilt hits me the hardest.**

 **I can't explain how sorry and guilty I am for disappointing you and letting down each one of you.**

 **I've always said that I'm NOTHING without you , my lovely readers. So right now I'm Nothing because If I'm not wrong , I've probabley lost all my readers.**

 **I'll try to become SOMETHING again by Updating my stories and revive the loss caused.**

 **Hence I sincerely request all my Old and Original readers to speak up and express yourself. New one's are always welcomed :)**

 **\- Your Divyaa26 :)**


End file.
